Gazing at a fading rainbow
by Sky divider
Summary: Red, green, blue, pink, purple,yellow and pale blue...She knew these colors. She once shared a bond with them called friendship and just like an epehemeral rainbow, those colors faded away into the distance. So why not gaze at those dazzling colors one last time?
1. Prologue

_Hello everyone!_

_This is actually my first fanfic! Hope you'll enjoy reading it!_

_The story is slow paced and I'm trying to follow the Teikō arc timeline so I apologise in advance to all Kuroko's and Kise's fans for their late introductions._ (**May content manga spoilers for those who haven't read the manga**)

_Sorry for the bad grammar and mistakes! (english is not my native language)_

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko's basket._**

_Good reading everyone! Feel free to review!_

* * *

><p>Teikō middle school was an elite school renowned across the country not just for its academics but also for its national-level basketball club. Since the school foundation, they almost never failed to achieve victory, winning several championships. As they grew stronger, the pression of being one of the strongest club in basketball world got heavier year by year. Following the club's motto "Ever victorious", only victory mattered and everything else casted aside. That simple yet ultimate goal was Teikō basketball club's strenght.<p>

Well, this was what Asaka Ritsu remembered when she received the Teikō's depliant before applying to the named school. As great as the basketball club was, she cared the least about it. She decided to attend there for the high academics and to follow her parent's wish.

From a wealthy family, she was expected to have good grades and good relations with other in order to not ashame her family name, Asaka. The prestige of the Asaka was well-known in the classical musical world. Her father was one of the most proeminent conductors in Japan while a mother was a famous retired pianist. She was raised to excell in music, by learning very young the piano along others instruments and how to appreciate music. No mistake were allowed in that one field, aside she could do everything possible. Her parents were not as strict as most would have imagined considering her upbringing. They let her have freedom as long as she turned into the fine woman they wanted since her birth. So it was only natural for her to attend Teikō middle school.

Sitting at her desk, Ritsu looked unpleasantly inside her bag as she forgot to bring her lunch. Not giving up, she looked for her wallet as a sudden image came to her mind. She left it at home on her bed. This morning she was almost late for school and in her haste she didn't take it. Ritsu let out a long sigh before turning her gray-blue eyes around the classroom, some of her classmate were chatting happily while eating. She didn't take a breakfast and now she had to skip lunch...

_What do I do?_ she wondered as her remaining strenght left her. An idea crossed her mind when she saw one of her classmate she had lately became close to, but she quickly forgot it. She may be starving but it was not a good idea enough for her to ask food from someone she couldn't even called a friend. Well, friendship or not, she just wouldn't do it anyway.

Today was a bad day.

In critical situation, there was only one thing to ease her mind : the piano. She left her seat and headed to the music room.

As she walked in the corridor, she watched outside and smiled faintly. She was in Teikō for more than a month now but the monotony of being at school still didn't get to her. Even thought she was spending most of her time alone, she liked the silence, observing the world around her, quietly and silently.

Finally in the music room, she placed herself in front of the piano. Her fingers touched delicately the keyboard before pressing down the white keys, filling the room with a sweet sound. She started playing her favorite song to forget her trouble. She kept playing, one song, two, three until ... a growling stopped her abruptly. She admitted defeat, even music couldn't win against an empty stomach. How weak-willed was she. There was nothing to do but wait for the end of day. She leaned against the piano already depressed at the prospect of her starving during the whole day.


	2. Daybreak

"We'll have a practice match against Okuse middle school at the end of week." said a red haired boy in a neutral tone.

"Did you hear it from coach Sanada?" asked the green haired boy with glasses walking next to him.

The red haired boy replied with a simple nod : "We'd better be prepared."

"Why? Okuse doesn't seem to be a strong opponent. As I heard."

"Well, it's good that you're confident in your skills but from his briefing, he wants only the first year to play. It's only been a month since we joined the team, so underestimating an experienced team is a foolish move."

The green haired boy slightly frowned at his comrade's statement : "Isn't it «us» you're underestimating?"

He didn't replied immediately, looking with his red eyes the other boy who managed to make him faintly smile : "I'm just being cautious. That's all."

The two of them walked silently in the corridor until the silence was broken by the sound of a piano. Both of them continued to walk listening to the music and stopped in front of the music room. From the little window on the door, they saw the silhouette of a girl with pale ash blonde hair playing at the piano. Without moving a inch, they kept listening to her playing, momentarily captivated by her music.

Then she stopped abruptly, letting out a loud noise as she pressed down all her fingers on the keyboard which startled them.

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Midorima-kun. I was looking for you. I have something to tell you... Huh? What are you guys doing, peeping in a room like that?"

Their attention turned to the girl who was one of the managers of the basketball club.

"Nothing."

Curious, the girl peeked inside the room : "Isn't it Asaka?" Then she said with a disappointed face expecting something else : "... Oh you were just listening to her playing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" A vein popped on the green haired boy's forehead.

She laughed at the boy's reaction which annoyed him even more.

"But she must have it tough. I saw her several times practicing there alone."

"You know her?" asked Midorima.

"Only by name. Her parents are renowned musicians. Well there's rumours too. Her talent for piano is what makes her known around school." explained their manager, "Oh she's also on the volleyball club."

"Volleyball?" repeated the boy thinking he had misheard her.

"Yeah volleyball."

"If she's known for her piano skill, why not join the school's orchestra?"

Midorima didn't mean anything ill when he said it. For him, it was just plain obvious to join a club depends on one's forte.

"Who knows? Maybe a way to rebel against her parents' authority?"

The boy shrugged at her answer and turned his face to Akashi who were half listening to their conversation. The latter broke the brief silence : "Misono-san, didn't you have something to tell us?"

"Oh!" she shouted when she realised she almost forgot her purpose, "That's right! Coach Sanada and the captain said to bring all the first year of the first string to the gym. Apparently that as to do with the next practice match. So here I am."

"Let's go then."

Without wasting time the three teenagers were heading to the gym.

After the lunch break, despite her empty stomach, she tried to stay focus but as time flew, she was nearly at her limit. She just wished the last lesson would end quickly. However she remembered she still had volleyball practice after classes.

There's no way she would skip practice. Even if the club was smaller compared to the basketball club, the requirement was exactly the same.

Besides, this week the volleyball coach put her under a trial period with one of the regular as her mentor, so skipping practice because of a empty stomach was out of the question.

Now she was getting lifeless. She wondered how she would fare in that state.

What an awful day.

"-ka-san. Can you please give us the answer?"

She tired herself out from all the thinking. Well sometimes overthinking was truly unnecessary, she would surely know what to do when the times comes. For now she had...

"Number 17, Asaka Ritsu!"

... to focus on the math lesson.

"Y-Yes?" she stood up and her eyes met her homeroom teacher's death glare.

The middle-aged woman was about to say something but she was interrupted by a loud growling. A silent ensued as Ritsu's cheeks reddened. That was completely, utterly embarassing! All eyes were upon her. Even the upset teacher was out of speech. Some of her classmates gawked at her with big eyes, others tried to suppress their sudden laugh.

"W-Well, Asaka. Would you please give us the answer?"

What answer? To what question?

"Answer to what...?" she asked in a low voice before her homeroom teacher's face turned red.

"Come to the board!"

The woman began to write an equation on the board while scolding her : "If not being told, you youngters think you can do anything anywhere but that's wrong! Respect is not just a notion, you..."

Ritsu couldn't complain, she brought it to herself. However at her limits, she had a hard time to stay quiet, beginning to be annoyed by her sermon. Unconsciously she sighed in front of her teacher.

"You even dared to sigh before your teacher! Well if you are that smart, solve this equation."

She took a piece of chalk and read in her head the equation in front of her. It was not a easy one. She glanced at her teacher who seemed to enjoy the situation.

For the umpteenth time, it was a damn bad day!

But now wasn't the time for complaining. She took a deap breath and started to write on the board. Math required logic, therefore she just had to find the main problem and the rest would eventually follow. At least she hoped so.

The sound of the chalk on the board resonated in the silent classroom, everyone were dumbfounded by her speed. Ritsu wrote the result and turned to her teacher to have it checked.

"That's correct... You can return to your seat." she admitted relunctantly, "But this is the last time I catch you not listening in my class, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

At her seat, she sighted in relief. Fortunately, she reviewed her lesson yesterday or she would have been screwed.

* * *

><p>The last chime of the day finally echoed through the school. As everyone began to slowly leave the classroom, she remained at her seat looking inside her bag and sighed. She had to get a hold of herself! The captain of the volleyball club and her mentor would probably laughed at her if they happened to know about her misforutne and it especially meant more troubles for her.<p>

While she was getting ready, someone put a chocolate bar on her desk. Automatically she looked up to her mysterious saviour. Her gray-blue eyes faintly widened as she realised that it was the boy who was sitting in front of her in class.

"You can have it."

"...Why?" She gave him an inquiring look as the boy smirked.

"You have club activities after, right? You should pay more attention to your health if you do sports."

She didn't get to say a word as he left the classroom. She raised an eyebrow wondering if she should take it as a remark or as a simple piece of advice.

"Asaka, you lucky girl! To receive something from Akashi-kun, I'm so envious!"

One of her classmate who witnessed the whole thing came close to her.

"You think?"

"What? Don't tell me you're not happy."

"I am. But of all people, he's the last person who would come to my mind."

"He probably felt sorry for you when he heard your stomach growling. And he might even had heard more from you given that you're just behind him."

"That's pretty lame." Ritsu said in a defeated tone.

"But he did give you a chocolate bar anyway." Her classmate said back enviously, "Maybe I should let myself starving."

"You'd better not."

The girl giggled innocently at Ritsu's serious reply.

"Sorry but I have to go."

She took the chocolate bar in her hand and stood up from her seat.

"You're gonna eat it?" asked the girl.

"Yes. Isn't it why he gave it to me?"

"Y-yeah...Well, have fun." Her classmate was kind of surprised by the lack of happiness in her voice as she just receveid something from one of the popular guy of the class.

Outside the main building, Ritsu unwrapped the chocolate bar and took a bite. She didn't exactly know what have drived Akashi to do that, but out of kindness or not he simply made her day.


	3. Crossed path

Yesterday ended in a positive note. Even though she was still a bit hungy after eating the chocolate bar, she had enough strengh to practice without much trouble. Thanks to Akashi.

By the way, she didn't even get to thank him.

In front of a vending machine, she wondered if she should get him a drink to thank him for yesterday, though she didn't have a single clue of what he liked. She glanced over the selection of drinks, hesitating between a sportsdrink or a soda.

Two colored haired boys drew her attention as she heard their footsteps echoing in the empty corridor. At their sight, she smiled.

"Akashi-san, you've come along at just the right time!"

"Hello Asaka-san." greeted her politely the red head.

"What, you knew about her?" asked in a surprised tone the boy with glasses who was holding a broom.

"We're in the same class."

Asaka nodded and introduced herself to the other boy. "I'm Asaka Ritsu. Nice to meet you."

"Midorima. Midorima Shintarō."

"So you're «that» Midorima?" She tilted her head in curiosity.

"You heard about me?"

"Who didn't? Akashi-san and you are two of those weirdos who immediately get to the first string after being tested."

"«Weirdo?»" he repeated in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything bad but you guys must be truly amazing to achieve such a thing."

Midorima pushed his glasses without saying anything back. Despite his pretty face, he bored a very serious expression that would hardly let reveal a smile. His green eyes, covered by his glasses, were fixed on her, looking directly in her eyes during the whole time. Usually one would at a moment averted their eyes, but he was different. He kept looking straight at her. Ritsu were quite surprised by it considering she was only talking to someone her age but she recognized those eyes : there were confident ones. She often saw that confidence in older people but it was actually the first time she felt it from a young one. At that thought, she looked at Akashi and asked herself if the two remaining first year members of the first string were the same.

"So do you need something from me?"

"Yes, nothing important. I was thinking about buying you a drink as a thanks for yesterday."

"You don't need to."

That was a fast reply. His face was expressionless, making it hard to know what he was thinking. Since she heard about him, he was always like that, a boy who was quite hard to approach. His red eyes felt like they were piercing through you, letting him to read you like an open book. However small his stature was, she could feel something truly imposant emanating from him. Unlike Midorima's aura which could be grasp when talking to him, Akashi's was unreachable. Trying to speak to him or observe him to grasp a tiny part of his thought seemed quite a painful task.

Well at least he was responding when people adressed him but that was it. No more, no less.

Considering the situation she was in, she may as well took this chance to talk to him a bit instead of putting an end to their likely first and last conversation. She was a bit curious on how things would turn with him.

"I insist."

"There really is no reason to thank me."

"But I have one."

"Which is?"

"You gave me a chocolate bar. Therefore it's only common sense that I should get something for you."

"A simple thanks is enough."

"It doesn't seem enough."

"It is for me."

"You don't need to hold back. It's just a drink, you know."

"You're really stubborn."

"I could say the same as you keep refusing."

"It's getting nowhere." grumbled Midorima, putting an end to their pointless conversation, "Asaka, just buy him that damn drink and he'll have no choice but to accept it anyway!"

Ritsu chuckled at Midorima's impatience. She just played along with Akashi.

"It won't have the same meaning if I forced him to accept." She said it only to watch the green haired boy lose his temper.

Midorima mumbled something she didn't hear. However serious he looked, he had in fact a cute side. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what until her eyes came upon the broom he was holding in his left hand.

"Say, Midorima-san."

"What?"

"What are you doing with a...broom?"

He briefly looked at her. "It's my lucky item."

She momentarily was out of speech. It was so unexpected that she could laugh it off but his face was dead serious.

"Don't you get scold by the teachers for bringing such things at school?"

"...That's none of your concern." He cleared his throat to hide his embarrassement. "Tell me, what's your zodiac sign?"

"Aries."

She answered without really knowing where he was getting at. The green haired boy stayed silent, lost in his thought. As the silence became heavier, she gave Akashi an inquiring look but he vaguely shook his head.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"...No. But I have to tell you our signs are not compatible. Cancer and Aries are no good together."

So that's what he was getting at. He genuinely believed in those kind of thing, he wasn't even embarrassed about it.

"That means you don't want to have anything to do with me in the future?"

"If fate decides otherwise, no. If not, yes."

"That's pretty harsh." she gave a faint smile, "Well, let's hope Lady Luck is on my side. It'd be a pity to stop only at self-introductions. Don't you agree, Akashi-san?"

"That may be right." he said in a amused tone.

He turned his head and remained silent afterward.

It was probably time for her to take her leave. She took a coin from her purse, inserted it in the vending machine and pressed her selection. She grabbed the bottle that fell at the bottom and handed it to Akashi.

"It's my treat. Pocari water will do, right?"

As he took it, she smiled. Like their stupid conversation earlier had never been.

"You two have other things to do, I suppose. Then I'd better go. See you later in class, Akashi-san and it was nice meeting you, Midorima-san."

Both of them watched her disappeared in the building.

"She's a funny girl."

The one who said it was Akashi which in a way surprised Midorima.

"Weren't you making fun of her a moment ago? When you kept refusing her treat."

"I wouldn't put it that way. You make me sound like a bad guy. But I won't deny her concern was unnecessary."

"Then you could just have say so right away."

He glanced at him from the corner of his eyes and answered in a calm tone.

"I did."

"You didn't."

"She didn't back down."

"Are you trying to find excuse?"

"Did it sound like I am?"

"So you are."

"I'm not."

"Just admit it."

Akashi smirked as his teammate retorted to each of his words. Their conversation made no sense at all and that was what he aimed for.

"See?"

When Akashi dropped his act, Midorima came to realize his point. Many had tried to start a conversation with him but his matter-of-fact attitude threw them off and they would end up having nothing to talk about and gave up.

As far as he was concerned, the only one who could handle a long conversation with him was the member of the basketball and probably the teaching staff.

"...She didn't back down."

"I'm glad you understood my point." His lips revealed a faint smile. "For my defence, if I was making fun of her, she'd be the same."

"What makes you think that way?"

"From the beginning she intended to buy the drink whether I accept it or not. And she did."

"So your pointless conversation..."

"...were her and my chatting."

_«__Chatting__»__._ Midorima thought to himself, it was nonsense. In what way was "this" called chatting? Sometimes Midorima just didn't get what the boy next to him was thinking, that fact always pissed him off.

Not wanting to talk about this matter any further, he changed the subject.

"So what happened with her yesterday anyway?"

"She planned to go to her volleyball practice with an empty stomach. So I gave her a chocolate bar."

It was so unexpected as he could hardly imagine at this instant Akashi being the gentleman.

"You... gave her something...?"

"What, was I not allowed to?"

"No but I can't imagine you being nice to someone you hardly know."

Akashi smirked as he took a sip of the pocari water.

"I'm human you know."

Midorima intended to say something but he held back. Currently, little he knew about his teammate, but he was sure of one thing it probably wasn't purely out of kindness. Simply because Akashi was Akashi.


	4. Fortunate green

_Here's the new chapter! _

_I continue with characters's introduction for one more chapter. _

_Have fun reading!_

* * *

><p>Ritsu stretched her sore back while she was walking on the street. Her trial period had come to an end one week ago and as expected she became a regular along two others girls. That was quite the achievement for her to be able to wear the Teikô jersey so quickly but she didn't have a single time to celebrate.<p>

Since her entry in the volleyball club, she often helped the seniors to practice like other freshmen and had barely the chance to practice for real which kind of turn her off at the beginning. Nevertheless she kept practicing until she was finally noticed by the captain and the coach.

Now could she stand on court in the near future and fight for the sake of victory, but more importantly she was part of a team. Practice was hell, nonetheless she liked playing with her new teammates. Sweating, laughting, suffering, helping each other, arguing that was what made whole a team.

She smiled at her naivety but well, better be now than never.

Before heading home, she stopped at a paper shop, needing a new notebook and an eraser. Done with her shopping, she decided to go home to practice piano. That was the agreement with her parents, they let her do what she wanted as long as she kept at playing piano at least two hours per day.

As she left the shop, she saw a familiar face coming out of the building next to the paper shop. Midorima noticed her and didn't care to hide his discontentement.

"Fancy meeting you here."

The annoyed boy glared at her having the feeling he had been played by fate. It has been two weeks since their first meeting, certain he would never talk to her again but...

"...Fate has decided otherwise." Ritsu grinned, enjoying their fated meeting.

"It's just a stroke of luck. Today Aries rank first in Oha-asa horoscope."

"How lucky."

"Humpf, it's not like we have something in common. In fact I don't even know why you're so eager to talk to me."

Midorima sure was a stubborn boy.

"No particular reason."

"Then if just curiosity, you better stop talking to me. Nothing good will happen. I already told you our signs are not compatible. "

"Curiosity or not, our sign compatibility have nothing to do with it. I do think we can get along though. Aries and Cancer compatibility might be low but it's not down to zero. Don't tell me you're trying to avoid every Aries you encounter?"

"You really don't listen to a thing I say, do you? That's why we can't have a proper conversation. Aries are so..." Midorima narrowed his eyes as he pushed his glasses eyeing the girl who intended to change his habit.

"I think the problem comes from your personality and not our sign compatibility, Midorima-san. You're the one making things difficult." She remarked bluntly.

She expected him to get angry at her instead the boy sighed and asked out of the blue.

"You didn't follow me, did you?" he asked in a grave tone.

"I don't have that much free time." She had nothing to hide from him but despite his calm she could tell from Midorima's question that he was bothered by something. "Did you think I would go against fate and forced our meeting? That's too much of a hassle."

"I agree. At least you're not obstinate."

Without saying anything more, Midorima started to walk leaving her behind.

"We're going."

Seeing she didn't follow him, he was waiting for her to come along. Surprised by his attention, Ritsu didn't move a inch as she had already thought of given up on his case for the day.

"Going where?"

"To look for tomorow's lucky item."

That was Midorima for you, a horoscope freak. Ritsu wondered how the basketball club dealt with him. He gave off the vibe of a serious and confident guy but that personality of his was very particular in a sense. His obsession for horoscope and fate was very weird but well who was she to actually judge him.

"But I have to go home."

Midorima raised an eyebrow, his glasses completely hidding his green eyes.

"You...!"

Now the boy was pissed off by that humiliating moment.

"I take the trouble of suggesting to tag along and you turn me down! Isn't it you who wanted to do some chit-chat?! Honestly Asaka, are you stupid or what?"

As she expected, he flew off the handle. His reaction was really amusing but she felt a little guilty to make fun of his feeling as he seriously tried to consider a friendship with her.

"It was only a joke, Midorima-san. There's no way I wouldn't come. Take it easy."

"I'm going."

He turned back angrily and pressed his footsteps. This time Ritsu followed him laughting at his annoyed attitude.

Thus their new friendship began with the search of Midorima's lucky item.

* * *

><p>Across the street where the two of them were walking, a boy and a girl were kind of in the same situation.<p>

"Dai-chan! Wait for me!" shouted a pink haired girl, running toward a tanned boy with dark blue hair.

"You're too slow, Satsuki."

"Don't give me that! You just left me alone in that shop! Even though you said you would go with me to buy supplies for the basketball club!"

"Eh? I did? When?" The dark blue haired boy asked ignorant.

"During lunch!"

"Oh yeah." At that time he was playing basketball with one of his classmate, so he didn't exactly remembered what she told him but he agreed to it without really listening to her as he was too concentrated playing his favorite sport. "That's what you wanted me to do."

She sighed as she realised she had been ignored at that time and mumbled : "...It's always like that. Even if I'm your childhood friend, basketball always come first. You could at least be nice to me..."

"Huh? You say something?"

"Nothing!" The pink haired girl pressed her steps and walked in front of him pouting openly. "You don't how to treat a girl!"

"Why should I treat you like one? You're just Satsuki."

She pouted even more at his lack of delicacy. The dark haired boy rolled his eyes then his gaze lowered at the opposite street and caught sight of a familiar green haired boy walking with a girl. He froze in place while her childhood friend stopped as well and curiously followed his gaze.

"Isn't it Midorima-kun over there?"

"Yeah and he's with a girl."

Both of them momentarily stayed silent, shocked by that ridiculous sight. The Midorima they knew was a total weirdo who wasn't the kind of guy that would leisurely spend time with a girl after school.

"Do you think—"

"No way...That's Midorima we're talking about!" He didn't let her childhood friend finished what she wanted to say. The girl forced a smile, she couldn't deny it too.

Seeing Midorima and the girl stepped inside a shop, an idea popped suddenly in their head, they both starred at each other, probably thinking the same : They wanted to spy on them.

However a few seconds later, they both came to realise how bad that idea was.

"N-No, we shouldn't."

"Y-Yeah, what if we see something we don't want to? Like him being sweet to that girl or other strange things..."

"It'd be impossible to look at him in the eyes..."

The silence took place between them but the tanned boy broke it off and shouted as he put his hands on his head: "I need to play basketball!"

Afterwards, he played till night and completely forgot what he saw until the next day.

* * *

><p><em>Guess who's going to appear next?<em>

_Thanks you all for reading and following my story!_


	5. Passionnate blue

The sun was at his highest point, the sky was clear blue and people voice echoed happily around school. A perfect spring day.

After eating her lunch, Ristu decided to take a walk around school since the weather was getting warmer each day.

Habitually she stayed in her classroom chatting with other girls or she went to the music room to be alone. She lead a quiet school life, ponctuated by funny moments just like yesterday when she encountered Midorima Shintarō on her way home.

Remembering this moment she couldn't help laughting inwardly. Midorima was a little difficult to deal with at first because of his sensitivity, making him rather easy to tease, and he had a sharp-tongue which could either annoy, intimidate or make cry the other party. Patience was needed but it worth the effort. He was a nice guy deep down.

Yesterday, they had went to several shops before finding his precious lucky item. She had thought their time together was up and they would go on separate ways but since it was already dark he suggested awkwardly to escort her to the train station by explaining her it was dangerous for a girl to wander alone at night and that she ought to be careful in the future. And that's how their day ended.

Ritsu enjoyed her quiet life observing freely but sometimes being part of the scenery she would usually gaze at wasn't a bad feeling. Maybe that was unconsciously one of the reason, she practiced a teamsport like volleyball. She gave a faint smile as she laughted at herself for being such a sentimental at the time. But it was spring.

And generally spring meant love, as she walked carefreely outside, she sighted two students under a tree, a shiny blond boy and a small girl facing each other. From what it looked like, that was a confession scene. Not wanting to peep on other people business, she continued to walk but a half-surprised voice made her stop.

"That's spring for you. Being a model sure makes it easy..." muttered the voice.

A tanned boy with dark blue hair was leaning on a window with his right hand put on his cheek watching nonchalantly at the two teenagers under the tree. Noticing her presence, she read suprise on his face for a second then he began talking to her.

"You're the mysterious girl from yesterday!" He exclaimed with a grin.

"Mysterious? Have we meet somewhere?" She raised cluelessly an eyebrow. If she remembered correctly it was actually the first time they met.

"You were doing shopping with Midorima."

Hearing Midorima's name, she inclined slightly her head and asked : "You happen to know him?"

"We're in the same class and I'm in the basketball club too."

"Oh, I see." she plainly replied, "So you're also in the basketball club."

"Yup. By the way I'm Aomine."

Aomine Daiki. There's no way she didn't hear about him since the basketball club was a hot topic at school. He was one of the four first-year along Akashi and Midorima who got directly to first string in the basketball club.

She was a bit stunned by his outward appearance, unlike the other two she knew, he was a kind of different. His juvenile feature was accentuated by his big and wide open blue eyes filled with dreams and passion. A playful aura was emanating from him making him someone really easy to speak with.

It was actually refreshing to have around a boy like him. She used to think that the first string members in the basketball club were a bunch of cold monsters given how powerful the club were. Her opinion of them had been shaped by rumours but also indirectly by Akashi, being in the same class and seating behind him she had all the time in the world to watch him. That guy was a real mystery, fearsome in a way for a minority and admired by many given his perfection. The way he spoke, his manner and overall attitude was very formal, never letting his guard down and treating equally everyone.

"Asaka Ritsu. Nice to meet you."

"Asaka? You're in the volleyball club, right?"

"I wasn't aware I was known for being in the volleyball club." She said in disbelief, not that it was unsual to be popular because of his family and her piano skill but rare were those who heard about her for volleyball.

"You're kidding! You became a regular one week ago! I heard it by my classmate, what's her name again?" He paused a second, inclining his head and scratching his chin as he tried to remember. "Oh, it's Yagami, she's the same as you. I heard her talking about it."

Yagami Kimiko was a hard-working girl who got to the join the team after the trial period along her.

"You're awesome!"

"Aomine-san is even more awesome, being able to play as a starter of such powerhouse."

His eyes starred vacantly at her, his mouth shut.

"I just happened to have the required skills. And honestly I don't even care about such thing as long as I can play basketball!...But well, being in the first string has its own advantage, I can play against strong players!"

His spontaneity made her smile. He spoke as he thought, without bothering to look stupid or not. He was a bright boy, almost dazzling to her. The way he spoke about basketball showed he loved it a lot. His blue eyes burned strongly with passion that it almost seemed unthinkable that this light would ever come to fade away overtime. As one looked at him, they coudn't do anything but admired him blinded by his light and being drawn by his burning passion. Ritsu was no exception. From what she heard his style was so atypical that he could give hard time even to confirmed players. One time she would like to see him play.

"Don't you find it exciting?"

"You bet." She nodded at the boy who happily grinned at her answer.

"And here I thought you weren't the type to like challenge!"

"Isn't it normal to feel competitive in sport?"

Aomine burst out of laugh because of her naive question.

"Look at your face! You're way to calm! Oh, maybe that's why you get along with Midorima! That guy doesn't seem to like carefree girl."

"«Get along» is not exactly the term I would use, it's more like «struggling»."

"Oh! As expected of his girlfriend!" He shouted like he totally understood her.

Ritsu was startled being considered Midorima's girlfriend but Aomine did say he saw them together yesterday.

"Midorima-san and I? Never. Yesterday we were just looking for his lucky item."

"No kidding! You went along him knowing that he's a horoscope maniac?!"

"I had a fun time."

Aomine had a nervous laugh wondering who between that quiet girl or his teammate was the weirdest.

"Asaka you're a weird girl."

"But less than someone we know."

"'Couldn't say better. The way he speak is so annoying!"

"I wouldn't go that far but yes, sometimes it's quite painful to deal with him."

They both laughed on how there were on the wavelength right now.

"Aries and Cancer are not compatible. Do not talk to me again." Going with the flow, she imitated Midorima's voice and manner by pushing invisible glasses with her middle finger. Aomine couldn't stop laughting, it was just like him.

"Asaka, you're full of yourself today. Who were you trying to imitate now?"

"Dai-chan! Why did you run away when I said I prepared you lunch?"

A pretty girl with mid light pink hair, hands on her waist and an irritated Midorima was standing by the door of the empty class where Aomine was resting.

"I run for my life, idiot!"

"How mean!"

As they took a step in, the young boy instinctively stood up from his chair, his reaction was so abrupt that the chair fell on the floor, and he jumped over the window waving at Ritsu while he fled like a thief.

"Ah!" The girl leaned over the window watching helplessly the fast running boy. "He run away...AGAIN!"

Tired from all the running, she let out a deep sigh and collapsed on the window, her eyes dropped on the desk next to her where she saw a plastic bag full of snacks and a banana milk drink.

"And to say that I woke up earlier to make it." Her innocent pout showed affection for him.

"You're too soft on him, Momoi."

"Midorima-kun, did you already eat?"

His body stiffened suddenly at her question.

"I-I did."

At his shy reply, she tilted her head, a finger on her cheek, she also had have lunch, the problem was what would she do with her lunch box she prepared with love this morning. Suddenly her idea came to her mind when her eyes stopped on Ritsu.

"Here, I give you this. Dai-chan won't eat anyway." The girl handed a lunch box wrapped in a cute pink cloth with sakura flower on it. She was about to refuse but Midorima was faster as he lowered gently her hand.

"Keep it. By the end of day, Aomine will probably get hungry. You should just left it on his desk."

At his suggestion the girl's face brightened and approved of it. She took the plastic bag with her and both of them were about to left the empty class then all of the sudden the light pink haired girl turned back and waved at her. "Let's talk another time, Asaka-san! Midorima-kun told me about you! Ah, I'm the manager of the basketball club, Momoi Satsuki! Don't forget it!"

"Don't say unnecessary things!" The boy yelled shyly at Momoi.

"See you soon!"

The girl cheerfully left the classroom, followed by Midorima who glanced at her over his shoulder, "You're lucky I was here, Asaka. You should be grateful." That being said he left the class.

Alone, Ritsu was stunned by all the sudden fuss. The basketball club, in spite of his austere reputation, was quite lively. She never doubted the fact they were having fun like any other school clubs, but their nationwide renowned must have kept them under pressure and forced to undergo a thorough training, forgetting how to enjoy their hardship and aiming only for victory. In fact her opinion would still be the same if she hadn't met them.

However gathering together a mysterious Akashi, an ever serious Midorima, a passionnate Aomine and a cheeful Momoi, club activities were bound to be fun or so she thought to herself, maybe she was wrong but that silly thought just wouldn't come off her mind.


	6. Mysterious Red

"Akashi, Asaka, you're on duty today right?"

In the midst of loud rasps of chairs being pulled, sighs of relief and goodbye, both of them perked their head up to their teacher who stood at the front desk.

"Could you please take those books to the reference room? I have a meeting I need to attend now. Ah, don't forget to bring the class journal to the teacher lounge later. I'm counting on you."

His instructions given, their teacher took his leave. Wasting no time, they stood up and went to the front desk discussing on how they were going to share the books out or so it seemed.

Actually, as Akashi suggested, a single person was enough to bring all the books to the reference room as there were only ten of them while the other would go the teacher lounge. It was the most efficient way to finish this task quickly and go their respective club activities as she agreed.

Even so she reconsidered when she looked both at Akashi and the pile of books. There were thick, plus given Akashi's stature, she couldn't help being slightly sceptical about his strengh.

"You're having doubt about me." The boy noticed her brief hesitation, that startled her thinking it wasn't shown on her face.

A bit curious of the awkward situation, the remaining students were starring at them like they were watching some drama.

"Ah, I meant nothing rude. But as a matter of fact, it seems too much for a single person..."

"So you're trying to say I can't carry those books by myself."

Akashi didn't sound angry at all, either he was or not wasn't the problem in that very moment. With him starring her down with his deep red eyes, Ritsu somehow felt she was pushed to state her mind.

"D-Don't make me say that."

"I won't bite. But well, if you're doubting me, then we should probably go together. That way, you'll have no reason to think so in the future." He clarified while she was left speechless.

He was clearly teaching her a lesson.

During the time she spaced out, Akashi took all the books with him like it weighted nothing in his arms, leaving her take only the class journal and exited the classroom followed by Ritsu under astonished gaze of their classmate.

"You must be angry at me."

"There's no reason for me to be. I simply dislike being underestimated. Nonetheless I can't blame you for thinking that way, it is a natural reaction to have doubt over somebody we aren't familiar with."

She glanced at Akashi's profile, even if she was taller than him by a few centimeters, his presence was way much stronger than she would ever be in her whole life. As expected of someone of his social standing, he held his head high, his eyes looked forwards with a ounce of doubt knowing exactly what was his duty. Nonsense words never seemed to cross his lips as he gave the impression of foresighting everything.

"Then did you ever have doubt over someone?"

They looked at each other without saying anything, only their footsteps resonated faintly in the empty corridor. Maybe her question was rude as he didn't answer, but he gave her faint smile.

"So far I've never met someone who failed to meet my expectation."

Some would said it was arrogant and overconfident from him but put in a more postive way, it was more like...

"You totally trust and respect those around you, aren't you Akashi-san?"

It was the first time she read a faint surprise on his face that lasted only a second before he smiled at her.

"You're a smart one."

School matters aside, this was their first real discussion together alone. Contrary to her first impression of him, she found him very easy to approach, though she couldn't talk to him the way she would with Aomine or Midorima, she enjoyed their time together.

"Oh, Akashi's playing the gentleman! You two look pretty cute together."

A tall girl with a masculine hairstyle spotted them as she closed the door behind her and walked up to them.

"We're simply on duty, Hoshino-senpai."

Hoshino Wakana was a third year and her senpai in the volleyball club. It was her who was appointed to be her mentor during the trial period two weeks ago.

"You're such a killjoy, Ritsu! Look, Akashi is caring all the books by himself, doesn't that make you feel anything?"

"No, not really..." She couldn't say to her senpai that she was only with him because she had been caught doubting him."But I'm thankful to him."

Hoshino came closer to her and without warning she pinched both her cheeks. "You really have some nerves! Hey Akashi, don't tell me you don't feel anything being alone with a pretty girl?"

He, who stayed quielty in the background, was now dragged in their girl conversation.

"I'd be lying if I say I didn't."

Simple and clear, his answer delighted the forceful senpai who showed a big grin on her face.

"As expected of Akashi! You know how to enjoy your youth!" Hoshino declared as she sticked out her chest proudly hands on her waist. "You still have a long way, Ritsu, before becoming an amazing girl like me! With my teaching you will be both successful in volleyball and... ", She whispered happily in her ear, "...l-o-v-e!"

Ritsu didn't deny the amazing part, she admired her for being a fiery player, but the last part totally threw her off. Maybe being in her third year made her nostalgic of her past school life and regretted some of its aspect.

"...That's unnecessay concern, senpai. To me at least. Don't worry you'll find someone before your graduation."

"Oh, Ritsu! You catch on quick!" Hoshino was moved by her kōhai showing concern for her and ruffled her hair. "Well, I won't waste your time any longer. Those books must be really heavy. I tell the others at the club, you'll be a bit late. See you later! And don't forget to give me ALL the details later."

She waved happily at them and disappeared at a corner. Ritsu gave a sigh, Hoshino was a so boisterous girl that sometimes it was troublesome to have a serious conversation with her. During her trial period, she really had a hard time to ask for advice as she talked nonsense most of the time.

"The volleyball club seems like a lively one."

"Hoshino-senpai and the captain are exceptions, the other members are more or less ordinary." She chuckled at Akashi's remark. "But without one or two oddballs in a club, it would be rather boring."

Akashi nodded with a faint smile on his lips. Now she took a closer look at him, he was kind of charming when he smiled. She understood why other girls would fantasized about him.

Usually he bored a poker face when adressing to other, what's more his formal speech didn't help him at making friends. But his smile had something appealing. In fact, a simple smile made him rather ordinary, just like any teenager instead of an adult-like boy.

In his own way he was the same kind as Midorima, a weirdo.

"Asaka-san you keep starring at me."

"Oh." Nothing followed, she just dropped her eyes and kept walking as nothing.

"To you, I'm also one of the oddballs you're talking about."

"Bullseye." There was no point in denying when the one she were talking to was Akashi. He would have find a way to make her spit it out anyway. She just experienced it a while ago when she felt his pressure to make her admit she was sceptical over him.

"You don't try to deny it."

"You wouldn't have liked the idea of my pointlessly lying to you. You prefer when things are concise."

In front of the reference room, she opened the door to Akashi and let him go inside first. But as he walked past her, she was taken aback by his words : "This is accurate, as expected of someone who keep me underwatch."

He knew she had been watching him from afar.

"Y-You're exagerrating, Akashi-san." She stuttered. "And I thought you didn't mind being stared at."

"I do." He replied casually glancing at her who lost a bit of her composure. "But that doesn't mean I don't notice."

Ritsu let out a deep sigh, she had the impression she had just lost to him the second she reacted to his words. Besides it's not like she was holding a grudge against him or stalking him, but the way he put it made her think like she was. She met Akashi's red eyes and couldn't help sighing again, she had been made fun of.

"That's just observing. There's no real meaning."

"I know. I'm not the only one you're observing, more accurately it's almost everyone." With a plain expression, he dropped the books on a table, grabbed one and looked for its corresponding shelf. "I often happen to see you looking at our classmates or other students when you're alone. You're an observant girl."

"Well, everyone tend to look at everybody. Either me or you, we're all the same. It's not like I'm observant in any way whatsoever."

When she handed him a book, she quivered, having Akashi's eyes on her. It was only for a couple of seconds but they seemed to last forever.

He took the book in his hand and put it on the shelf."...You shouldn't belittle yourself."

She didn't follow. When was she belittling herself? Of course she didn't have Midorima's confidence but she wasn't either underestimating herself, she was right in the middle as any ordinary boy or girl.

"What do you mean?"

"That's a simple piece of advice."

She didn't understand anymore. The moment she thought she had understood a part of him, he had already slipped away from her grasp.

"...A piece of advice, huh? I don't get it. Is he making fun of me?" She muttered to herself but Akashi heard her.

"I'm not. I wouldn't dare doing such a thing."

"Then..."

"Asaka-san. Why do you take it so seriously?" He interrupted her before she could asked anything. He had a point, like he said that was just a piece of advice, there was probably no meaning to it...if it were someone else who had express it.

However it was from Akashi, she was fully aware when she happened to observe him that he never told unnecessary things unless it was on purpose.

"I don't even know myself but coming from you it surely have a meaning. Besides you assure me this is no joke, so maybe your words kind of pick my curiosity."

Akashi didn't bother to reply, though she read satisfaction on his face.

Ritsu was tired to understand the boy's mind. She had knew it since the first time she had laid her eyes on him and today only confirmed her assumption of him. Trying to talk to him or to observe him to grasp a tiny part of his thought WAS a painful task.

Ritsu gazed at the back of young boy who slowly turned to her with his usual calm face.

"Shall we go?"

... Akashi was anything but an alien.

* * *

><p><em>Now that Ritsu met all the main characters. It's time for some action!<em>

_(Yeah, I know a certain purple haired boy still hasn't made an appearance but don't worry I didn't forget about him. Hehe! he'll appear later.)_

_Let's play volley!_


	7. The volleyball match (1)

_This chapter is rather long, so I decided to divide it in two parts._

_Good reading everyone!_

* * *

><p>Creaking running shoes on the wooden floor, echoing voices between students, the sound of the ball being hit and teachers trying to maintain order with their whistle, Ritsu's class was actually on PE and today's sport was volleyball. The gymnasium was brought to life by the student's shouting and cheering, each students was trying their best as they were being evaluated on their performance on teamsport. That being said, another reason, much less serious, livened up the place as an other class exceptionally joined their PE class.<p>

Ritsu was sitting on the side of the gym, her back leaned on the wall, listening to her friends who chattered happily glimpsing at a particular colored haired group.

"We're so lucky! I'd never been this happy to have PE!" Her classmate was pretty loud in spite of the background noise.

"I feel the same! Just look at them! There are so perfect!"

Ritsu gave an exhausted look at her volleyball partner, Yagami who did the same and nervously smiled at the enthousiastic girls. Her class was the one that had joined them, meaning that those two were here which explained all the ruckus in the gym.

"Hey, Yagami, Asaka, which one do you like? It has to be Aomine! He's so cool!" One of the girls clapped her hand as she came closer to the two quiet girls.

"You said it! But I'd choose Midorima. Doesn't he look cute with his stuff he always brings at school? Yesterday he brought a seal plush. He was so damn cute!"

"Whaaat, Midorima?! No way, he's a total freak! Akashi is the best! Not only he's perfect in sport and smart, he's also from a wealthy family as I heard!"

"You're just after his money..." pouted the girl who had a crush on Midorima.

"That basketball manager sure is lucky to get near them."

Ritsu didn't want to take part in their girly idle chat. Even though it was common that girls of her age got excited over nothing, she knew instinctively she would get tired just by talking with them.

"So Midorima, Aomine or Akashi?" The four girls fixed Yagami and her with their big round glittering eyes trying to make them spit out a name.

"None of them." Yagami's frankness had shocked everyone leaving her friends with mouth agape.

"You're kidding~!"

"No. If I were to choose an attractive guy, it'd be the model guy Kise from 1-B."

The others girls was impressed, even Ritsu was at loss of word. Yagami was a rather serious girl, certainly not one who would be excited over a guy, not to mention that it was the shiny Kise.

"You're so right! There's no nicer guy than Kise! And he's so handsome!"

And their squeal started again. Ritsu rolled her eyes hoping they would forget about her case, and her gaze fell on Momoi and Aomine who waved at her. Their enthusiastic move seemed to bother Midorima and drew Akashi's attention to her.

"And you, Asaka?" Unfortunately they didn't forgot. "For who the talented piano girl will show interest?"

"They all have their charming point...Who do you think would be suited for me?" She avoided to answer and let their imagination go wild.

The group of girls seriously considered the matter and suddenly burst out of laugh.

"Akashi!" They unanimously shouted his name. "You two would be make a great couple..."

"Why have I the impression I'm being mocked?"

"Well, 'cause it's you and Akashi...! Just imagining you two dating would be the same as looking at my grandpa and my grandma...Ahaha!" Trying to holding back her laugh, her explanation became more and more hard to understand. "You two...are...so formal...Ahaha...y-y-you two in... in...in a romantic re-relationship...would be sooo hilarous...!"

"You thought the same thing!?" Her friend retorted, a hand on her mouth. "I didn't dare to say it!"

"W-Whao, that's harsh...!" Even the serious Yagami couldn't help joining them with a smile in the corner of her mouth.

Things could not be worst. Even if she didn't care about whatever answer they might come up with, it was certainly painful to hear it. But her and Akashi...What an absurd thought.

"But why Akashi?"

As they regain their composure, one of the girls explained as clearly as possible : "No big reason really! Actually out of the three, none of them was suitable for you! They have too much personality for you, Asaka, compared to them, yours is too dull."

Too dull? She stated the obvious, everyone would look plain in comparison of them.

"True. True. You have great talent in piano and even in volleyball but your personality is too ordinary for someone who's gifted." added cheerfully another girl. "Our choice being Akashi is because his calm nature goes well with yours."

Ritsu was used of being reproached for her lack of greatness. She always thought that her talent for piano was enough to make her stand out and she found unnecessary to express herself more than she had to. She didn't want to think there was a gap between her and the others students. So she remained ordinary, being nice to everyone.

"_You shouldn't belittle yourself_." Akashi's words suddenly rung in her head. Why was she remembering it now? Since the day they had been on duty, they didn't speak to each other again. She had tried to reflected on his words but she had yet to find an answer to his so-called piece of advice.

She snapped out of her thought at her teacher's whistle. The ongoing game had just came to end, the teacher consulted his clipboard and began to announce the name of the next six students who would play.

"First team : Maeda Hanako and Takeda Shinnosuke from 1-C. Asaka Ritsu from 1-A." He paused while watching the named students gathering in the court. "Second team : Aoyama Satomi and Shimizu Yayoi from 1-C. Akashi Seijūrō from 1-A."

The six students took position in their respective court. Ritsu greeted her teammates whom she first met :

"We don't stand a chance. Asaka, no matter how good you are on volleyball, we won't win." Takeda was already admitting defeat.

"Because they are a team with only good players?"

She glimpsed at her opponents on the other side of net, Aoyama and Shimizu were also athelete both are respectively in the handball club and the track and field club, then there was Akashi who didn't need to be introduced anymore.

Indeed, compared to them, they weren't really the dreamteam.

The match didn't even begin but her team was already pitied as most of the students had predicted their cruel outcome by a glance.

"Yup, if only we had an acceptable third player against them...We could have a slight chance of winning. But that's not the case." Ritsu followed the boy's stare and fell on a small girl who flinched because of Takeda's remark.

"I-I-I'll try to not be a burden...!" The girl panicked while being starred by both of them.

Ritsu came to understand what Takeda meant, she seemed very weak and clumsy. She was the type of girl who would attempt to do her best but always failed.

"Aaaah... My grade will drop this term!" The boy lost it.

Even if she had doubt about her team, she wouldn't dare to look down on them. Anybody could at least manage to do something at sport no matter how hopeless they were.

"We're counting on you, Maeda." Her faint smile calmed her down and she noodded with little confidence.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the floor, like most of the students, Aomine yawned and stretched his numb arms and legs, exhausted for doing nothing.<p>

"Finally an interesting match!" He exclaimed in enthusiastic tone.

"I don't think so. It might actually be a boring game." Midorima affirmed in desinterest cleaning his lucky item, a hand mirror.

"Do you dislike Asaka-san that much to say that?" Momoi asked him on purpose.

"That has nothing to do with her. Just look at her team composition and Akashi's, it's clear. Maeda, whether she's on court or not, it's the same. Takeda seem athletic but that's not enough and no matter how good Asaka-san is at volleyball, she won't be able to do everything alone."

The constat was clear, Midorima wasn't the only one thinking that way. Aomine could hear the same around the gym. He gazed at Ritsu who kept a straight face.

"Maybe she'll use a secret technique that could blow the court!"

"Don't spout nonsense, you idiot!"

"I'm not joking! If she was appointed a regular that means she must be amazing in a way."

"What, she's a regular?" Midorima wasn't informed of it.

"You didn't know, Midorima-kun? It's almost been two weeks that she's in the volleyball team. You know Yagami in our class I heard it from her as she's also a regular."

"The volleyball club must be really under-manned."

"Midorima-kun! That's not nice to Asaka-san."

"Seriously she's too plain to be one."

Aomine grinned, he focused his attention at the beginning of the match, hoping that she would shut the mouth of all the people who underestimated her team.

* * *

><p>The match began. Shimizu served the ball, opting for a simple service in which she stroke the ball below the waist. Those kind of serve are really easy to receive even for novice. Takeda received it successfully, the ball flew near the net where Ritsu was, she was about to pass to the boy who already began to run to the net but just a second she saw Shimizu heading to him to block, she changed her plan and tossed it up to the back where Maeda was standing trying to figure out what she was supposed to do.<p>

"Maeda!"

She jumped to spike but being under pressure she put too much strengh in her hand and the ball didn't even get past over the net instead it flew toward Takeda who dodged it by a inch.

Her action had momentarily silent the entire gym, everyone was dumbfounded at her stupid blunder, even Akashi's expression had changed. The referee, who had forgot to blow in his whistle, blew in it, raised his right arm and gave the point to Akashi's team.

"Hey you! You're supposed to aim at the OTHER side of the net! Not ME!"

"S-S-Sorry! I-I won't do that again...! Sorry! Next time...I...I...!", Maeda lowered her eyes and kept a low profile as Takeda raised his voice for being targeted.

The match took up again, Shimizu served in a different manner, she raised her arm straight, tossed the ball and hit it with her right hand. The ball flew over the net right in the middle of their side of the court, Maeda run to receive but Takeda had the same idea. At the sight of each other, they stopped, allowing the ball to freely hit the ground. It was another easy point for Akashi's team.

Shimizu served and again the point went to them. It was more or less the same pattern, this time neither of them tried to get the ball thinking the other party would take care of it.

0-3 in less than two minutes of game, that was very lame.

* * *

><p>"Yagami, shouldn't we cheer on Asaka's team?"<p>

"Why? It's their own fault if they couldn't even get to score."

"True, but..."

"Don't pity them when you even had the chance to watch playing their opponent." Yagami stood up and leaned against the wall, folding her arms as she already knew what would happen next, knowing a certain pale ash blond girl.

* * *

><p>In Akashi's team, aside Shimizu, the two others didn't have a chance to take part in the game. Ritsu was in the same case but not for the same reason. Their opponents had a tactic advantage, with their awful play they had the opportunity to assess their overall strengh and would probably use their weakness, which were Maeda, against them. She had to do something about her team, but before she needed to see playing the other team.<p>

She came closer to her teammate, Takeda was scolding the poor Maeda who apologised endlessly to him.

"You two have to get along. "

"Because you think it's time to make friends?" Takeda was very upset at the repeated failures and didn't mind his words. "And you, you're supposed to be a regular of the volleybal club, then do something!"

"...Alright. For now I won't ask you to believe in me or Maeda but I want you to assist me."

"You have a plan?"

"I won't call this a plan. Well we'll be able to score some points for a short time though. I just need you to toss the ball for me, I handle the receive and the attack."

"Count me in, then."

"A-Asaka-san, w-what about me?" Maeda shyly asked her with both her hands tightly pressed on her chest as she didn't have a role assigned to.

"Just keep running around and follow my lead when needed."

"Isn't that the same as doing nothing?"

Ritsu didn't have yet a proper role for her considering they know nothing about their opponent's strengh. Her silence made the girl panicked : "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to oppose you...!"

"No, don't be. It's good that you're willing to fight." She laughed a bit, Maeda's cheek flushed because of her embarrassement. "You'll have your glory time, I'm sure of it. Be patient."

The referee blew on his whistle, the ball flew near Maeda who stepped back at Ritsu's command, she send the ball to Takeda who was ready to toss it up to her. Ritsu run quickly toward the net and jumped, Akashi and Aoyama tried to block her but she already knew by excluding Maeda of their offense plan that their pattern was not difficult to find out, so she had to rely only on her abitility for now. She spiked at full strenght, Aoyama's block didn't stand a chance and the ball land inside their court.

Finally they had their first point.

Takeda stood behind the endline and served in the same way as Shimizu. She received it without trouble, Akashi followed and tossed it up to Aoyama jumping in a feint, Shimizu spiked it but nothing that could worry Ritsu passing the ball and she ran to the left side line.

"Takeda! Right here!"

Akashi tried to block her but she noticed a gap between him and the sideline and took that opportunity to score.

Their match were finally starting and went on with them leading. The score was 7-5.

* * *

><p>"She took her time." Midorima showed a bit interest in the match. "However I admit she's doing well for a plain girl."<p>

"Don't be like that, Midorima!" Aomine clucked his tongue, annoyed by his classmate's attitude. "She's doing more than «well», she's against Akashi, you know. By the way when did that guy learn to play volleyball?"

"You're still a little naive, Aomine. Do you really think the same pattern would work again and again against Akashi?"

"Nah, impossible." The dark blue haired boy immediately refuted the idea. By being in the same team as him, he learned that Akashi was a well-rounded player that would hardly let a single detail escape from his sight.

"So you're saying Akashi-kun is allowing Asaka's team to lead? What's the point?" Momoi inquired with curiosity.

"How should I know. Maybe it's him being cautious as ever. He isn't the type to rush headlong as far as I know."

* * *

><p>The referee raised his arm toward Ritsu's team, Takeda cheered up at their successive successful attacks. Ritsu checked on Akashi, his team had strong foundation for novice, they each had a definite role : Shimizu received almost all the ball to herself, Aoyama were in charge of the attack supported by the other girl and Akashi was the one who gave their pace by setting the ball. She was quite impressed by how novice like them could be so organized in both offense and defense.<p>

The referee whistled, Maeda almost failed her serve, the ball touched the net but was falling on the other side. Aoyama saved the ball in extremis. A second before Akashi setted the ball in mid air, Shimizu ran to the net and spiked as Akashi timed his pace to hers. Takeda and Ritsu reacted too late and Maeda attempted to receive in vain, the ball landed on their side as fast as it was hit.

"They are lucky. Next time, we'll block it!...Asaka-san?"

"... Ah. Yes, right." Ritsu wasn't really listening to him, she was a bit stunned on what had happened. It was too perfect to be a mere stroke of luck. To a novice that would seem that way but Ritsu wasn't fooled. That quick attack was oftenly used by pro players for his high-paced play. Beginners could try to exectute it as it remained, in any case, just a mere attempt.

Even in her volleyball team, that move was quite difficult to execute as it required a perfect coordination between the setter and the spiker. However, everything wouldn't have gone so smoothly if it weren't for him, the setter of their team : Akashi had made his move.

Speaking of the devil, it was his serve. Ritsu tensed up, right now she felt pressure from him.

"Maeda, careful. He'll aimed at you."

"It's always me..."

"Of course, you're the weakest, dumbass! Even Akashi isn't foolish to aim at Asaka!"

As he heard Takeda's shout, the blazing red-haired boy took the challenge. The ball went straight to Ritsu, taken off guard by Akashi's crazy serve she only managed to faintly deflect its trajectory with her right arm as the ball went out.

"T-T-That's ridiculous! How the hell is that even possible for that midget to serve like this?" Takeda cried out at Akashi's demonstration of power without minding his words.

She let her guard down and it didn't take much for him to take advantage of their overconfidence. She didn't expect less from a boy like him, he sure knew how to time every of his move to make great impact.

"Takeda, focus on the match. He'll go all out from now." She warned him as Akashi's pressure became heavier.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"If only that were the case..."

As she predicted, for the next five points, he scored it all with three ace serves and two powerful spikes that completly blew them away. The current score was 7-12, the teacher decided to call a time-out for Asaka's team.

* * *

><p><em>Fiuuh~ that's all for now!<em>

_Akashi vs Asaka match continue next week!_

_Feel free to leave some reviews!_


	8. The volleyball match (2)

"I told you."

"No way! Akashi-kun scored all the points!"

"That guy's no joke."

Like the rest in the gym, dumstruck before Akashi's play, his basketball comrades expected no less from him. They knew he was kind of amazing in a lot of ways, though they hardly want to acknowledge it.

"That's how far Asaka's tactic can go. And her ability as well." Midorima pushed his glasses with his middle finger, looking at the girl. "Even her seems to be aware of her limits."

Momoi and Aomine followed his gaze and saw her catching her breath, staring into space. Takeda was in the same state and Maeda stood near the right sideline, her eyes down.

"They're all looking down."

"Well, Akashi spared no effort. That's so like him." Aomine stated as he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned on the wall.

"It's over. Contrary to him, Asaka is one you may consider a good player but not an exceptional one. If she wants to win, she better think of something fast or Akashi's team will dominate for the rest of the game."

"I kinda understand what you're saying, but I doubt she'll back up." Midorima gave him a glance from the corner of his eyes. "After all, she told me that facing strong opponents was exciting."

Midorima looked into his mirror as he slightly flipped it, he saw Aomine's grin reflected on it.

* * *

><p>"That's bad Yagami! Very bad!" Yagami shrugged at her friend's exclaim, she wasn't surprised by the process of the match. At one moment, Ritsu would have face a wall. How foolish of her to actually believe she could go on like that without a real attack plan. She could have avoid being in trouble if she had think up of a good one from the start.<p>

"I can see it. She brought it to herself."

"That's all? She's losing and you're not cheering her up? What a heartless girl you are!"

"It means nothing if she still hasn't give up. Asaka's not weak enough to yield before an overwhelming Akashi. On the contrary she's quite stubborn when it comes to sport..."

"You sure keep an eye on her!" Her friend's worries disappeared in an instant as she giggled on how she was so knowledgeable about the ash blond girl. "So she'll win?"

"Who knows. I have to say that Akashi guy is far more impressive than I imagine. I always thought the rumors about him were rubbish but his talent is no fake, he knows how to play and has wits to get the best of himself and his teammate. Didn't expect less from the newly appointed vice-captain of the basketball club."

"Oooooh...! You're not falling for him, are you?"

"Shut up! I'm not the same as you! Why does it always have to come to «this»?" She grabbed with both her hand the head of her friend who laughed so hard and shook it in every way.

* * *

><p>That alien was something else, he was on par with Yagami or her. His move were simple but very efficient and he didn't make mistake unlike Aoyama and Shimizu. But what stroke her the most was his teamwork, it was flawless. Usually when a player was above others, teamplay could suffer, just like her current team but Akashi made their offense looked so easy, like everyone could do it. Not only he kept an eye on his opponents, he was also aware of its teamates and led them swiftly to get the best of them. However good at sports Aoyama and Shimizu were, Ritsu had doubt the outcome would be the same if Akashi wasn't here to set the ball, they were only novice at volleyball afterall. Moreover if Maeda was on his team, he would have probably been able to make her play.<p>

Ritsu watched him being cheered by his teamates, her heartbeat fastened every second, making her whole body eager to run and jump without limits. That feeling was nothing more than excitement...excitement to face someone strong, that was what she liked about sports. A plain girl could only exist by relying on something else. It was her choice to remain ordinary, but for the first time in her life she wanted to prove herself to someone else other than her. Satisfying oneself was enough for her because she didn't want to hear or feel her effort being vain. Although she was a coward in her inner self who hid behind a plain attitude, she hadn't forget how to fight for what she worked so hard. Music or sports, despite the difficulty, she wasn't the type to let victory slipped through her fingers.

"Takeda, if Akashi spike, let's stop him."

"Easier said than done. We're powerless against him, you remember? And why are you grinning like that? It's creepy."

"Oh, don't you feel excited?" Ritsu placed her hand on her cheeks and patted them like she tried to make her stupid smile disappeared.

"Not a bit... We're being crushed by a midget, our teamwork is...er, do we even play as a team?... Aaah...I can kiss goodbye to a good evaluation. And to say that I counted on PE to raise my grade!"

Takeda perfectly summed up their current situation. They never played as a team, it was Ritsu's «plan» from the start to analyse their opponent's offense play. She wanted to use it till they were forced to stop like now and inevitably she waited too long to reconsider a change of tactic.

"It's because of me..." Maeda couldn't look at them in the eyes scared to be scolded for the umpteenth time.

Her eyes were fixed on Maeda, during the match she wasn't of any real use but Ritsu was a bit admiring to her effort in spite of her shortcomings. She was running around the court like being told trying to assist both Takeda and her.

"You only realised that now? You're too useless!"

The girl took a step back and bumped into Ritsu. She turned quickly and bowed in apologize.

"Then we have to make her be more useful."

"How? She's too weak."

"I excluded her of our tactic plan. Of course she'd seem useless. Maeda, you're ready to play?"

Takeda put his hand on his face, letting out a sigh and Maeda nodded, suddenly feeling the pressure on her shoulders.

"So your plan?"

"We have to get the next point and stop Akashi's momentum."

"...Then what? He won't serve anymore, good for us but..."

"Takeda, how did he get the last two points?"

The tall boy raised an eyebrow. "You were able to receive his serve and then he spiked...oh!"

"Correct. Even if it wasn't perfect, I still managed to receive it. I kind of get the hang of it. And if they lose the point, the serve goes to me. We'll have to pay them back for all that humiliation."

Takeda's spirit rose up again as he could eventually get a good grade.

"This time I will ask you to cooperate Takeda. Teamwork is essential if you want a good grade and for victory."

"I-I'll do my best!"

Ritsu nodded, without saying any words, she had faith in Maeda. That girl seemed to run around the court aimlessly but for the short time she had observe her, she unconsciously placed herself at the opposite of them, leaving herself unmarked. If she could spike properly, Ritsu could think of several tactic pattern.

First they had to win the point, then she would try to make their attacks unstoppable. She kept her chin up, her eyes looking directly at Akashi. He had challenged her when scoring his five points, each of his serve were aimed solely at her. She would be too ashamed if she backed down. She wanted to impress him. It may be difficult, but giving up is meaningless.

* * *

><p>The time out came to an end, Akashi placed himself outside the court and served at the referee's whistle. Despite her reception, the speed of the ball made it difficult to precisely control it. The ball flew to the front near the right side, Takeda was on it and Ritsu took a run-up, followed by Maeda at her side. She jumped, her left hand raised in the air, and spiked the ball but at that instant she was blocked by Aoyama.<p>

"I'm taking the point!"

Ritsu gathered all her strengh in her spike blowing literally Aoyama's block, her hands unable to withstand such power let the ball slipped. The ball lost speed and had been deviated because of the block but luckily it still landed behind the net in spite of Shimizu's late dig.

"You really did it!" At the referee whistle, Takeda ran to her and nudged her shoulder. He didn't believe she would score for real.

Ritsu sighed in relief, the palm of her hand was a bit red by hitting the ball so hard that she could still feel the sensation. And that was only the beginning. The serve went to their team, and more specifically to her. She would show them how she played volleyball.

Behing the end line, she bounced the ball on the floor and tried to focus on her serve. If she failed now, Akashi would take that opportunity to crush them. Mistake wasn't allowed from now.

Hearing the whistle, she took a deep breath, one second later she tossed the ball high and took a few steps forward. She paced her footsteps to the falling ball and timed her jump to hit it at the right moment. The ball flew over the net in a second, straight at Akashi. Anticipating its course, he stepped back and got ready to receive but with the speed and the power the ball was hit had momentarily caught the boy off guard. The sound of the ball bouncing on the floor resonated in the silent gym.

That was her demonstration of power to Akashi.

"A-Asaka why did you aim at him?! What if he had received it! Shimizu was the perfect target!" The boy scolded her with mixed feeling, happy of her scoring and angered at her naivety.

"I won't do it again. Promise." Ritsu just laughed it off, she was aware of her rash move but she had confidence on that one and only serve.

Her next target was Shimizu, she decided to play it safe, it would be too stupid to continue aiming at Akashi. At a given time he would eventually response in a fierce way but «when» was the question.

From her observation, Akashi had an exceptional capacity for adaptation, the way he got used to things more quickly than the average people made impossible to read ahead of him. As unpredictable as he was, he could response immediately or decide to match their pace and wait for the right moment to strike.

To ensure victory, cautiousness was an essential quality, especially against him.

* * *

><p>Ritsu made the most of her momentum as she served four more aces but she could hardly do more. Those serve required full concentration and strengh otherwise her accuracy which was the strong point of her serve would drop leaving an opening for Shimizu to receive the ball. Morevover playing in that state was exhausting.<p>

At her level it was a great achievement to score with five aces. However she may have gone a little overboard to the poor Shimizu who were at the reception. Consicous by continuing like that would create a good opportunity for Akashi to turn the situation around, she opted for the best solution : slowing her pace by leaving the leading offense to Takeda and Maeda.

"Takeda, Maeda, I'm at my limit. I leave the rest to both of you."

"What, but we're finally leading again! Why stop now?" Their team was currently leading 13-12.

"Because it's too tiring."

"«Too tiring»?! Come on, Asaka! Only seven points left and we win!"

True, the first team who reached twenty-one points won. Even so Ritsu narrowed her eyes, the boy's attitude displeased her. His excitement was so big, to the extent that he had lose focus of his own purpose of getting a good grade. For the sake of victory, he didn't mind to stay on standby and wait for her to do all the work.

"No, «I» will , what would you achieve in the end?" She put it bluntly, the idea of her winning alone was not to her liking. If she wanted to be recognized solely for her own talent, she already had piano for that. What she truly desired in playing sport like volleyball was achieving victory with her team by combining everyone's effort.

A very naive idea of a team but dreams was a luxury that could only be afford during youth.

"Nothing, right?"

Takeda didn't dare to reply as he knew he was in the wrong.

"Takeda, you said you wanted a good grade? So let's play together." She extended her hand toward him and he grabbed her hand in agreement.

"«We» better win this!"

She agreed with a nod. "I leave the offense to you two. I focus on setting the ball for you."

"That means you won't receive the ball..." Maeda was worried at her plan, she had so little confidence in her abilities that she already knew she would screw up.

"Maeda. Don't mind unnecessary details. Play at your pace. You can do that, right?"

"...Maybe. But won't I slow you two down? I don't really know how to play volley. The ball always goes to the opposite of where I wanted."

"That's still receive it." Ritsu brought her face closer to the shy girl, dropping her eyes by reflex. "And did you know? In volleyball, unless the ball hit the floor, we still have opportunity to attack. So don't worry, I'll back you up if needed. Takeda as well."

Maeda nodded in a very slow movement, trying to convince herself she could do it. Surprisingly Takeda patted her head without a word to her, probably embarrassed to cheer her up.

Like she had told them, her serve was less powerful. Shimizu had put to much strengh in the reception as she expected her explosive serve. The ball flew high that it past over the net again. Takeda took position under the ball, tossing it to Ritsu who set it to Maeda. The shy girl jumped for the second time in the match and spiked.

Akashi blocked the ball which was falling on their side, Takeda saved it as he expected her spike had a low success rate. The ball was only deviated, Ritsu had to run in order to not let the ball land on the floor. While running she glanced at her teamates, Takeda was getting on his feet and Maeda backed away from the net to get ready for another try. For a second she met Takeda's eyes, he urged her to toss to him. And she did. Maeda jumped and let the ball in the air before it was spiked by the boy. His field of vision was clear as Akashi and Aoyama jumped at the shy girl's impulsion.

The referee gave the point to her team. Takeda took both the girls in his arms and shouted for joy, happy to have achieved something by himself. The gym was on the same excited state as him, they could hear voice cheered for them and for Akashi's team.

The game went on with both team restlessly fighting for each point. As the point gap got wider, Akashi had taken the lead of his team offense. Ritsu's team resisted before being overtaken by Aoyama's swift spike.

16-17. The ball flew past the net, Shimizu spiked with her remaining strengh. Both team was exhausted as the game had yet got close to an end.

Takeda wanted to receive the ball but he was completly worn-out by the high-paced game and failed to control its course. The ball was deflected to the left side of their court. Ritsu followed the ball as quickly as possible and got outside the court. They still had a chance to counter.

She glanced over her shoulder and sighted Maeda at the opposite of her. She made a quick turn as she put weight to her right feet to set the ball for her. However she had miscalculated the distance between the ball and her, she jumped back at the last moment. In the air, she tossed it up with her left hand to the shy girl.

"It's time for you to rise and shine, Maeda!"

She fell hardly on the floor near Momoi, Aomine and Midorima. Her attention on the ball flying across the court, Takeda jumped as a decoy mirrored his move by Aoyama and Shimizu thinking he was the spiker.

As the ball got closer to her, Maeda gathered her courage, driven by Ritsu's words. Her legs took impulse and she got ready to spike. Her view of the opposite court was clear until Akashi tried to block. Of all the people it had to be him that she faced, her mind went blank unsure where exactly she had to spike, but in her panic state, she noticed Akashi's right side was wide open and took that opportunity to hit the ball in that direction. The ball left a brief sound before rolling silently on the parquet.

The referee blew in his whistle, extending his hand to his right, Akashi's team got the point. The ball was out.

Watching her made Ritsu, still on the floor, laughed, Maeda was so close to score and yet Akashi got the better of her. When she hesitated at his appearance, she spiked too hard again.

Although she didn't score, the effort she put in that spike made Ritsu proud of her. Even a weak player had a purpose on a court.

"Asaka-san! Are you alright?" Momoi rushed to her, kneeled next to her and examined briefly her body.

"I'm fine. I was just caught in the heat of the moment."

"Aha! That save just now was really cool!" Aomine grinned at her, his joy brought a smile upon her face.

"Cool? She almost missed her toss and took the risk of getting hurt. That's stupid."

"Those kind of thing happened time to time during a game."

"Don't listen to him! That guy don't know how to enjoy a game!"

As she got herself on her feet, she felt a severe pain in her right wrist. The muscle of her face tensed. She had missed her fall, but she didn't think she would get a sprain.

On the spot she didn't feel any pain. Now her wrist was twitching, feeling a sharp pain that dissuaded her to continue playing. She should get it treated now but her eyes fell on Maeda and Takeda who ran to her. How could she even think of letting them down?

She exhaled and tried to forget the pain. In any case, the match was almost over.

"A-A-A-Asaka! I'm so sorry! You take the trouble of tossing the ball to me and I failed! Next time I'll score! I promise!" Maeda was so excited that she didn't let Ritsu get a word.

"Calm down, Maeda!" Takeda was finally adressing the shy girl as Maeda and not «you». It seemed her last action had gained the tall boy's esteem.

"You two get along at least. That's great."

Takeda frowned, he didn't want to be associate with Maeda who tried to hide her embarrassement.

"You didn't get hurt? You fell pretty hard."

"No. Just some bruises." She gestured, showing them she was fine. Her wrist was still hurting and playing in this state would probably dropped her accuracy and power.

"Do your best, Asaka-san! We'll cheer you on!"

"Not Akashi-san?"

"Both!" At her innocent reply, Momoi was radiating, her smile eased her pain instantly.

* * *

><p>Regaining their position, the match took up again with Shimizu's serve. Their combination followed and was halted by Aoyama.<p>

It was their turn, Shimizu tossed it to Akashi and Ritsu jumped to block. As he forced his way through the block, she gritted her teeth because of the pain. She could not withstand it. The ball slipped her right hand and allowed the ball to hit their side.

She sighed, she thought she could still use her right hand but it seemed impossible. If she tried to spike or block, she would only mess up. How pitiful.

And the game went on. She played the same as usual to not alert the teacher or her teammates. Although barely five minutes had past, it took a toll on her. The more she played, worse her injury got.

Ritsu closed her eyes when she saw Shimizu's silhouette raised her arm and spiked for the last time as the the final whistle blow echoed in the gym.

The game was over with the score of 21-17.

Takeda let out a sigh and helped Maeda stand up as she dug to save the ball.

She felt bitter, her play was too awful to even call it playing. It was like she had wasted her teammates' effort.

The two of them rushed up to her like two happy kids. Despite their defeat, they were satisfied with the final score. For a team who was expected to be crushed by Akashi's, they managed very well. It was something to be proud of.

Ritsu whispered a faint apologize to them for her pathetic play. If she had said it loudly they probably wouldn't understand and brushed it off.

As she walked up to them, her lips curved in a faint smile. Despite the bitterness of defeat, she had fun playing with them.

* * *

><p>"Akashi-kun, you did well!" Momoi cheerfully greeted him back, the boy nodded. "Till the end I didn't know who would win between your team and Asaka's!"<p>

"You had a hard time holding her off at times, Akashi."

"Geez...! Midorima-kun, why are you always like this?" The light pink haired girl pouted with both her hands on her hips.

"Like you could have done better against her, Midorima! Don't be embarrassed to admit her talent. She won't hear you!" Aomine's intervention irritated the glasses boy. "And you suck at volleyball, you toss the ball too high!"

The two of them started quarreling like two elementary kids. Akashi just ignored them and glimpsed at the girl with who he had in fact had fun to play against. But his eyes faintly narrowed as she went back to sit near the group of girls she was with before the game. That girl was too reckless.

"A-Aomine-kun! Give him back his glasses!" Momoi tried to stop the two boys bickering over basketball now, forgetting the actual reason of their argument. "Ah!"

Suddenly they were frozen in place, watching the mirror that had slipped from Midorima's hand shattered on the floor. Midorima was at loss of word, fixing helplessly the mirror shards while their teacher yelled at the ruckus rushing furiously toward them.

"A-Akashi-kun, we need to do...Huh? Akashi-kun?" The named boy was talking with his PE teacher then walked where a certain blond girl was sitting. "...I give up. Boys are sometimes too troublesome."

* * *

><p><em>And here the outcome of their match~! Next, some fluffy moment with Akashi...No I'm joking.<em>

_Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it!_


	9. His piece of advice

She examined her swollen wrist that she tried to hide from her friends including Yagami. If they knew about it, they would make a huge ruckus for nothing.

Fortunately the pain was bearable, so she decided to wait for the end of the PE class to get it treated...or that was what she had planned before that alien stood before her staring the poor girl she was down.

"Asaka-san. Come with me to the infirmary."

"EEEEEEHH?!" Her friends was dumbfouded, their shout was so strident that Ritsu had covered her ears with both her hands.

Keeping his eyes on her, he seemed undisturbed by the commotion.

"Did you get hurt Akashi-kun?" asked her friend.

"I'm just taking some precautions."

The girls exchanged inquiring looks between them. Ritsu was the only one who grasped the situation, he had noticed her injury.

"Got it. Let's hurry."

As he extended his hand toward her, she grabbed it with her left hand, being stupidly stared at by her friends. She would have trouble in explaining the whole situation to them at her return.

* * *

><p>Akashi opened the door, Ritsu took a peek above his shoulder at the inside. What bad luck. The school nurse was nowhere to be found. She didn't want to be left alone with him.<p>

"Let me see your wrist." He went straight to the point.

"When did you notice?"

"When you tried to block my spike, it was written all over your face. And near the end, you tried to play with your left hand." As he explained plainly, he took a stool and placed it near Ritsu. "Sit."

She executed his order without complaining. He grabbed another stool and sit in front of her. With a simple gaze, he made her extend her hand. As she felt his finger grazing her skin, she shivered. A pure reaction that betrayed her uneasiness. Akashi still hasn't explained why he took the initiatice to bring her to the nurse office.

Finding the situation awkard, she shifted her gaze to his unfazed face. His full attention was on her sprain, like she was the only one who was self-conscious about the current situation.

She gave a faint sigh and stared at him as she didn't have much choice but to cope with him for the time being.

Up close she was a bit fascinated by his beauty. Well, he always was candy to the eyes, she just never had paid attention to it till now. What's more his solemn expression gave him a certain charm, some would qualify it as «mysterious» as his facial expression was kind of strict for a young boy. He knew how to smile, no doubt about it, albeit «smile» was still a strong word considering the character, but she never heard or saw him laughing even the slightest with someone.

Akashi stood up silently and opened the medicine cabinet.

Seemingly he wasn't willing to say a word about his initiative, so she had to make the first move."Say...why do you take the trouble of treating my injury? I'm grateful but..."

"Because you didn't seem prone to do so."

"I intend to treat it. I just waited for PE class to end." She vaguely shook her head as she didn't think she was in the wrong. "You don't have to worry about me."

"That's what I'm saying. Why didn't you immediately tell the teacher?"

He sit back again and applied a cold compress on her swollen wrist. Ritsu's body tensed up at the cold contact because of the sudden pain, making her let out a cry in spite of trying to hold back with her hand on her mouth.

"...I-I didn't want to...ouch, that really hurts!...to give up. And warn me before you do that!"

"Your intention is honorable but you were too reckless at the end. Next time be more careful." He paused while looking at her hands. "Piano is supposed to be played with both hands."

"...Crap!" Her mind was hundred percent focused on the game that she had totally forgot about that.

"You actually forget that fact." Akashi widened his eyes as she flapped, giving to herself a light slap on her forehead. Then he closed his eyes, a smile on his lips. "Well you've learned your lesson."

"You could at least be more compassionate."

She was dead meat tonight when her parents would learned about her injury. Hiding it from them was impossible because of her daily piano lessons.

She hold on the cold compress and sighed as she would be scold by both her coach and her parents. No more volleyball nor piano practice for a while.. Just thinking about it was a real pain.

What a stupid girl she was. Like Akashi said she had learned her lesson.

Her eyes upon Akashi, he looked quite peaceful in spite of his lack of expression. She couldn't explain why she thought that way by a single glance, but she felt it. Likely, the after effect of the match had made her delirious.

"At least I had fun..."

"The same goes for me."

That was unexpected.

"I thought you'd be bored to play against a poor team like us."

"For a poor team, your score was rather high. I'm actually impressed."

"... Don't joke about it please. You planned to crush us during the middle of the game." Ritsu laughed it off but she still remembered the sensation of his powerful serve. "If I hadn't go all out, the score would not have been so high."

"I only did what it takes to ensure victory. Just as you."

"You make it sound really evident." Akashi shrugged her off. "I could never have lead the way you did during the game...All your toss was flawless, it went to the right person, at the right moment. That's very impressive. You could actually be a good volleyball player."

In her inner self, Ritsu was a little envious of his leadership. It was so natural for him to do so. Getting the best of everyone potential and ensuring victory with everyone's effort, that was the kind of player she inspired to be. She still had a long way ahead of her.

"I may say you played well."

"Are you trying to comfort me?" The boy remained unfazed to her supposed joke. "...Coming from you, it doesn't sound like a true compliment. «Well» doesn't necessarily mean «doing one's best»."

"You catch on quick."

"You mean I could have done better? Impossible. I considered right to stop before doing anything reckless."

"Your words are contradicting your actions. Even though you were injured, you still remained on the court. For someone who tried to be cautious you did the exact opposite."

"Akashi-san. Could you go straight to the point? I just lost against you, a novice, and now you're lecturing me. I'm sorry if I sound a bit tactless but I'm feeling upset right now so if you have something to say..."

"If you're frustrated then it means you could actually have done more than «well»." Akashi looked straight at her which made her drop her eyes. "Doing your best without knowing your limit and playing at your best by surpassing yourself, those are two different things, Asaka-san. Do you really know where your limit are?"

Of course she was aware of her own limit or she'd have been a reckless idiot. And why was he asking this out of nowhere?

Akashi continued to explain as he saw her perplexed expression. "One's limit is only subjective. Actually, except body limit, there's none to one's potential."

"In other words, spirit is the key...?" Ritsu raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty idealistic. Even tough I wanted to win, spirit alone is not enough to achieve victory. You saw it during the match."

"When did I say spirit alone was enough? Only weaks rely on such thing."

Ritsu felt a chill down her spine as Akashi's tone sounded very cold like what he stated was obvious.

"But one can be weak physically and possess a strong mental to achieve something great. In a sense they can be stronger than any others. Weaks have potential."

His gaze were fixed on her as his eyes lit up in a strange glow. "You do not fit in that category of player if that's what you're implying. You're not weak and you're aware of it."

"Is that why you're lecturing me?"

"I did say you shouldn't belittle yourself."

"Again with that? I still don't understand."

"Then I'll just wait for you to come up with an answer. But the only thing I can say is that so far you're not weak nor strong."

She wanted to ask him a question but gave up when she met Akashi's eyes again. He wouldn't say anything more.

He went fetching bandage and ointment in the medecine cabinet. "Asaka-san, when you talked about weak who have potential, I'll tell you why you're not that kind of player."

"Eh?"

"Those persons inspire respect yet rare are those who possess such strong will and prove to be useful. In fact their determination is both their strengh and weakness. Crush them and they won't stand anymore. Nevertheless, determination can also become their weapon at the sole condition they rely on something else but strengh itself."

"I don't quite understand. You did say ones who rely only on spirit are weaks but if they are giving up on building their strengh up, isn't it the same as stopping their evolution as an athlete? And thus remaining weak." She wondered in a perplexed tone as she glanced at the boy's back.

"You said it, they have potential. In that case, their determination becomes their strengh. Determination to win by giving up on everything else."

"Even so, how do they can prove their worth if they can't rely on strengh itself? In the end, it comes back to same thing. «Weaks who rely on spirit alone»."

"Isn't it their task to find that singular determination? No one urge them to be stronger...but weaks seeks power. Whether they can prove themselves or not, it's their own burden. Only those who can overcome this are victors."

She lowered her eyes without saying anything back, losing herself in thought. Akashi was a very level-headed boy with whom it was almost disconcerting to speak with. But something bothered her, he sounded sharper than usual, his formal speech remained the same yet she could sense a slight change in his tone. Was that her imagination?

Staring at his back, the red haired boy continued what he was doing, the least disturbed by that strange conversation. Each time, she saw her back she wondered what Akashi had really in mind sometimes. In class or now, she always gazed at his back.

While she was still in her reflexion, Akashi came back, applied the ointment and wrapped her wrist with a bandage.

"Ah...Thank you, Akashi-san. I really screwed up this time." She said as she snapped out of her thought.

He simply nodded. "This side of you is kind of cute."

"D...Did you just say cu-cu-cu..." She was so shocked that she fumbled on that particular word.

"Cute. Yes."

She let out a sigh. He sure knew how to tease her...or maybe it wasn't on purpose.

"...I never imagine you uttering such a word."

"I mean it."

"Huh? Thank you..." She couldn't come up with a decent reply.

"Moreover I find it pleasant to talk with you."

"Oh..." A light blush colored her cheeks. "Then if you ever need to talk to me, you know where to find me."

His lips slightly curved. "The other way around is also possible."

Ritsu nodded as he accepted their newly born friendship. Though she was still unsure about his interest in her, she could add an alien in her friend list now.

* * *

><p><em>A strange chapter...Sorry...<em>


	10. A promise

Basketball practice had just finished. After getting changed, a group of colored hair were walking to the school gate, chatting about the upcoming school festival that would take place soon.

"Murasakibara-kun, what are your class planning to do for the festival?"

"duwnow... somwfing wfith 'nimwal...mway...be..." slured a tall boy with purple hair as he was chewing his snack.

"Speak properly, would you?" Midorima told him off because of his lack of manner. "And how can you eat so much? Before practice you devored a whole potato chips packet!"

The boy vaguely shook his head before gulping what he was eating, licking his thumb.

"Huh? How...? I just eat when I'm hungry. 'Don't need another reason. Look, this is a new flavor." The lazy boy took partially a potato chips packet out of his school bag. "It's really good. Maybe I'll stop at the convenience store to buy more."

Midorima stayed silent preferring to abbreviate the conversation.

"You should stop that habit of eating. What if you get fat?" retorted Momoi in her manager mode. In response he just nodded and took a maiubo in the box he was holding in his arm. The girl surrendered.

"Where do you even get the money to buy all these snacks?" Aomine asked, a brow raised.

"With my pocket money... But Aka-chin buy me some when I'm with him. I get to eat a lot of new snacks." Murasakibara slowly took a bite without adding more, leaving his teamates quite shocked by his innocent reply.

"Hey Akashi!" The latter brought his attention to Midorima who shot daggers at him."Why do you incite him in eating?"

"He looks happy when he eats."

"Seriously? He doesn't look like it. He always has the same face." Aomine put a hand behind his head and starred at the tall boy.

"Mine-chin stop staring at me." Annoyed, Murasakibara glared at him.

"He really looks happy..." said sacarstically Aomine and muttered to himself : "...he's more like a starving animal."

"You're spoiling him! Because of you he's eating too much!"

"It's not like I'm buying him snack everyday. But Midorima is right, you shouldn't eat that much, Murasakibara. It's unhealthy."

"You're too loud, Mido-chin." Uspet for being reprimanded by Akashi, he poked the glasses boy's cheek with a maiubo, making blood rushed to Midorima's head. "Eat. You're bothering everyone."

As Murasakibara kept poking his cheek, Midorima snatched his snack and threw it as far as possible.

"Midorima, wasting food is no good." said Akashi in a calm tone.

"My maiubo...!" Murasakibara's eyes followed helplessly the flying snack going straight to an innocent victim.

"Oooh...! Asaka-san, watch out for the maiubo!" Momoi yelled at the girl deaf to her shout. "...Aaah?" Her mouth wide open, astonished when Ritsu bowed to pick up a falling sheet of paper she was reading and thus avoided the flying snack that hit a poor guy instead.

"Woooah! Who the hell throw this maiubo?!" The colored haired group heard the maiubo victim shouting and looking for the culprit before he gave up, rubbing the back of his head.

"She's very lucky." Momoi grinned nervously, still dumbfounded at her stroke of luck.

Ritsu stared at them cluelessly as the group rushed to her. "That's not very nice to throw food at someone."

"We're so sorry, Asaka-san!" Momoi apologised in behalf of Midorima and Murasakibara. "It's just Midorima-kun losing his calm!"

She glanced at the culprit and smiled. "I'm not the one you should apologise for. I didn't get hurt."

"I tried to warn you but you didn't hear me..." The light pink girl scratched her cheek with her finger.

"Oh! So it was you who were yelling? I'm sorry I didn't pay attention."

"Hehe... Who would expect a flying maiubo?" The two girls laughed at the same time. The thought of flying maiubo was so stupid.

"Who is she?" Murasakibara asked his teammates as his hand tried to pick a maiubo in the box.

"Asaka Ritsu. You know we talked about her last time." Aomine grinned, happy to meet her again.

"Eh...That's her. The one who lost to Aka-chin at... At what?"

"Volleyball." Ritsu answered him in a soft voice. "You must be Murasakibara-san?"

The giant boy nodded in a lazy manner. "Asa-chin, you're in the volleyball club, right?"

"Yes. «Asa-chin»...?" She repeated after him, surprised by his familiarity.

"Asaka, if it inconveniences you, make it clear or he won't stop!" intervened Midorima.

"Not at all. I kind of like it. It's not everytime I'm being called in such cute way. «Asa-chin»..."

"That's not something you should be happy for."

She chuckled and gazed at them. For the first time, she had a glimpse of those four first-years who turned upside-down the basketball club. Red, green, blue, purple and pink. All together they formed a rather colorful bunch.

"Now that I think about it. Asaka-san, you're addressing people in a very polite way. Can I call you «Asaka-chan»?" Momoi's face got closer to her with glittering eyes when Aomine popped in the conversation cutting her off before she could answer Momoi.

"Yeah, you're way too stiff! What's with the «-san»? We're the same age, you know." His teeth showed as his grin widened. "And we're not strangers anymore!"

He got a smile out of her at the fact they were no longer just acquaintance. She truly appreciated Aomine's spontaneity.

"Then I'll take you at word. I hope others won't mind."

"Like you should care about them! You don't need their permission! Just say everything that cross your mind!"

"Mine-chin, are you trying to make her stupid?"

Murasakibara took a last bite of his maiubo before Aomine made a steal, the box landed on Midorima's hand who caught it by reflex. The green haired boy jerked and threw it to Aomine who yelled back for not keeping it with him.

A dark aura emanated from Murasakibara, having his precious food tossed around was unforgivable. His long arms tried to snatch the box but Aomine reacted too fast. And it went on just like that.

"...Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Ritsu witnessing their childish display.

"Don't mind them! Nothing good happened when you try to meddle in a boy's quarrel."

"You're speaking from experience..."

She glanced around, Akashi as well wasn't prone to put an end to their childish argument. Instead he pretended not to see and spoke to her :

"You went to practice?"

"Yes. Nothing to worry. I just went to observe."

While she gestured, her bandaged wrist could be seen under her blue shirt.

"Don't tell me it was from «that» time?" Momoi cried aloud with a hand before a mouth. "So that's why Akashi-kun and you slipped out of the gym after the game!"

Two days had past since then. Few were aware of her injury, only the volleyball club and Akashi.

"That's what happened when you're too reckless. Did your club said anything?" Midorima was a bit concerned about her.

"The coach was really mad. He lectured me for almost one hour in front of everyone." Thinking about it, she chuckled. Her coach face was so red that she could have even seen smoke out of his ears, but at that time there was nothing to be laughing at. "And I was kicked out of the club two days in a row. Today the captain exceptionaly allowed my presence, so I stayed behind to observe."

"You take it well given you can't play for a while."

"I can't complain. It was my mistake." Although she said that, her hands and legs were itching to play volleyball and piano. "And if I were to complain, that would be the end of me."

"Why's that?" More interested in the conversation than his little quarrel with Murasakibara, he gave the maiubo box back to the giant boy.

"...I had to write an essay to reflect on my action..."

"What, for your coach?"

She was relunctant to answer the dark blue haired boy as she already predicted their reaction. "No, my parents..."

The group was speechless, then Aomine suddenly burst out of laugh, his hand on his belly and his mouth wide open, followed by a shy Momoi who tried to conceal her laugh. Midorima pushed his glasses, avoiding eye contact but Ritsu could perceive a vague smile on his lips. Murasakibara didn't move one bit, his face was completly frozen. And Akashi bored a very surprised expression like he expected anything but that.

"You-You-You write an essay to your...pa-pa-parents?!" Aomine couldn't get over with. "That's too hilarous! Ahaha! That's the first time I hear something like this!"

"...D-Don't laugh please. Each time I'd complained they raised the number of page. At the beginning it was only three pages but it was raised to seven pages."

"So that's what you were doing during class. You made quite a ruckus behind my back." Akashi said calmly as he finally found the reason of her incessant scratching these past days.

"I have a hard time writing it with my left hand, you know..."

"«have»? You mean you're still at it?"

Unintentionally Akashi added more to her embarrassement and Aomine got even louder.

"My father won't read it... He said my writing sucked so much that it was not worthy to be read. And according to my mother, it was too disgraceful from a girl like me. So I have no choice but to rewrite it until they are satisfied..."

The day of her injury, her parents took the news more quietly than she had imagined but that was just appearance, their demand proved it, through this essay they emphasized on her lack of discernment and refinement. Otherwise, they wouldn't keep nagging her for something trivial.

"It must be tough!" Momoi wiped a tear in the corner of her eye as she tried to get a hold of herself.. "But what are those music sheets for?

"Since I can't play piano, I can only read them and play in my head."

"Is it your parents' extra work?" Midorima asked very serious.

"No, it's on my own volition. I miss playing piano."

Seeing her soft expression, the five teenagers could felt her love for the piano as they couldn't help but faintly smile.

"You really love piano, Asaka-chan."

"Of course."

"I thought you were playing volleyball to relieve the pressure on you."

"Where did you hear it, Midorima-sa...kun?"

He rolled his eyes, instead Momoi answered. "That's what rumors say. Volleyball is just a way for you to forget your burden."

"No way! Doesn't that make me sound like I do half-assed things!" She was shocked. She didn't really listen rumors about her but she didn't expect them to be so uncool.

"You're only bothered by that?" Aomine placed a hand on his waist tilting his head. "People are looking down on you Asaka. If it were me, I would show them what I'm made of!"

Aomine was right.

Those kind of rumors wouldn't exist if she hadn't hide herself behing an ordinary mask. From what Momoi said, she was like a pitiful girl who was crushed by her parents'authority and tried to escape reality with anything else but piano.

Ritsu was a bit offended but she couldn't resign to impose herself on others for trivialities.

"By your look, you won't do anything." Midorima glared at her before losing interest.

"Sort of. I don't need to prove myself for those who can't value my talent."

"True enough. But for once I agree with Aomine. You should learn to impose yourself more if you're doing sports. It irritates me to see you so weak while you can eventually prove the contrary."

"Eh...Mido-chin, are you complimenting her?"

"I'm giving her a piece of advice."

"...Well, if she's so weak, then she should just stop volleyball."

"Murasakibara-kun!" Momoi told him off as he was going too far.

As she heard the word «piece of advice», her widened eyes dropped on Akashi who didn't say a single thing, remaining quiet as ever.

"_You shouldn't belittle yourself._" She finally figured out his piece of advice thanks to his teammates.

She raised her head high and faced them with a confident smile.

"I won't put any effort to stop those unfounded rumors in vain. Nevertheless, I won't mind proving myself to you all."

"Ah! That's more than enough! Show us who Asaka Ritsu really is!"

Aomine and her bumped their fists together, the rest cracked a smile at their enthousiasm. Under the sunset coloring the sky in a beautiful and hazy orange, she promised to show her determination to them...to her friends. Perhaps it would take time, a very long time before she could truly prove herself to them but it wasn't a bad prospect. She had an interesting goal to accomplish during those three years.

"Here, Asa-chin." Murasakibara gave her one of his maiubo.

"Thank you." Accepting the snack, she realized something about them. "First Akashi-kun with a chocolate bar, then Momoi-chan with her lunch and now Murasakibara-kun. I'm always receving food from you at first meeting, do I look like that pitiful?..."

"See. Aka-chin isn't giving food only to me." Murasakibara noted with a satisfied smile on his lips as he glared at Midorima who had tried to dissuade Akashi to buy him snacks."But you're really lucky to have snack without asking..."

"I don't think I'd be happy to receive food from Satsuki." muttered Aomine.

"That's because you can't appreciate healthy food. For you, it's only meat!" pouted Momoi folding her arms and turning her head from him.

"That's true. I remember. During lunch, Mine-chin gave all his vegetables to Mido-chin when he had his back turned." Aomine gestured, waving his end in front of the purple haired boy but it was too late as Midorima shouted in shock, approaching the culprit to beat him up.

"I knew something was wrong when I could not finish my meal!"

"What! You eat almost nothing!" Aomine exclaimed in his turn.

"It's more than enough. Contrary to you, I eat proper meal! You and Murasakibara ought to eat more vegetables!" Midorima pointed angrily his finger at both of them.

"What the heck!"

"Mido-chin, the other day, you were scolded by Aka-chin because you didn't eat much... So I won't listen to you."

"What kind of logic is that?!"

"Akashi-kun, I think it's time you say something or they'll go on." Momoi whispered to him.

"I don't need to. They get along just fine."

"...Sometimes I wonder if it isn't just laziness..." She mumbled as he smirked at her pout while gazing at his loud teammates.

The scene before her cracked a smile on her lips, their strong bond reminded a little of her volleyball team. The senpai were always making a fuss and always teased the newcomers, espescially Hoshino and the captain.

"AASAAKAA RIIITSSUU!"

Just when she thought of her, Ritsu flinched at her sight as her captain took a sprint in her direction.

"Who told you to leave club activities earlier?! We have a mixer after! I allowed you to observe only if you come! Where's your honooor?!"

"Who's that fury? An acquaintance of yours?" asked Midorima glimpsing at the fast running girl.

"Er, the volleyball captain, Hibari Masame..."

She'd better not stayed there any longer or she would get into trouble.

"I-I have to go. I'll leave the rest to you. I have to come home early."

Without letting the group say a single word, she fled quickly while waving at them.

"What do you mean by «the rest»?!" Midorima yelled at her, unpleased by the idea.

"Hey you guys! Don't just stand there! Stop her!"

A few seconds after she fled, her captain stopped before the group, catching her breath. Apparently she came after Ritsu when practice ended as she was still wearing her sports clothes, her hair tied in a long braid.

"Y...You'd...all...better take responsability...!"

"For what?" dared to ask Aomine.

"For letting her escape...! Asaka was our hope to attract guys! Guys seems to like refined girls like her."

The group couldn't bring themselves to raise their voice as it sounded so stupid, while the tall brown haired girl eyed them thoroughly, her hand under the chin, inspecting each of the colorful heads.

"You'll do the trick! You are the first-years of the basketball club that everyone's talking about. You all be a hit at the mixer! Ah, I'm looking forward!"

"I refuse. I don't understand why we should take Asaka's place." Midorima turned her down immediately.

"A mixer? I prefer playing basketball instead." Aomine added, not interested at all.

"Will there be snacks?" Murasakibara asked innocently.

"I have to decline. I have other business I need to attend." Akashi rejected politely her invitation.

Momoi was the only left, she lowered her eyes shyly, tapping her forefingers together. "I'm actually not used to those kind of things..."

Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima and Momoi flinched at her death glare worried as she began to laugh alone.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you right. Can you repeat that AGAIN?" As she emphasized on the last word, her face drew closer to the five teenagers.

"Hibari! What are you doing scaring off the first years?"

Luckily for the them, a familiar face came to their rescue. It was Nijimura Shūzō, the basketball captain.

"Teaching them how to take responsability as they let escape my sweet kōhai!"

The basketball captain raised an brow, glancing around the group. "Ah? Don't tell me, Hoshino and you are still at it."

"You know us well, Nijimura! Wanna tag along? For old time's sake. "

"No but take care of them. If something were to happen to them, I'd have trouble later." His casual reply threw them off as they were counting on him to persuade the girl to let them go.

"Count on me!" Hibari raised her thumb with a evil grin.

As their captain was about to leave, Akashi called out to him.

"Nijimura-san, I need to talk to you concerning basketball practice."

"Make it quick."

"I'll explain but not here."

Nijimura shrugged and suggested him to talk on the way home. Thus Akashi successfully avoided being dragged to the mixer and split from his teammates baffled at his close escape.

"Akashi, you sly bastard! You won't get away like this!" Aomine wasn't being fooled by the red haired boy's act. He rushed to his captain and his teammate who intended to leave them behind with some crazy girl.

"Don't forget about us!" Momoi took advantage of this and ran after her childhood friend, followed promptly by Midorima and Murasakibara.

The poor volleyball captain couldn't do anything, having enough to run after people. She breathed a very long sigh while gazing at her colorful chance slipped from her fingers. Maybe another time.

Meanwhile, on her way home, Ritsu was reading her music sheets when her phone vibrated.. She took a look at the name, it was a mail from Hoshino. Suddenly her face became pale.

"_Brace yourself, Asaka! I'll make you regret your little sprain._" was the message she read with a cute little heart at the end. Even though it was Hoshino's number, the one behind it was her captain. She clapped her phone and put back in her bag looking up at the sky.

She swore to never, ever be injured because of her recklessness.


	11. Nonchalant purple

In a good mood, Ritsu was humming a song while she headed to the music room. The pain in her wrist had subsided, it wasn't completely healed but at last she could use her right hand again for her daily life and more importantly she could write. Today was the end of this bloody essay.

For almost one week, her parents nagged her for her lack of diligence, indifferent to her injury as they kept pushing her to rewrite it again and again. Because of that she was able to write a little with her left hand, even though it was still scribbles.

In retrospect, that was actually the first time they were so harsh on her. She understood their cold treatment, somehow they truly cared about her. If that wasn't the case, they could have ignored her or implied to quit her volleyball club. Fortunately, she was a loved child. However they could have expressed their love in a different way...What kind of parents would give a writing essay as a punishment?.. Particulary when the injury was a wrist sprain.

Ritsu laughed internally when she remembered the dumbfounded faces of her new friends from the basketball club, even Akashi wasn't able to keep a poker face. Thinking of him, she wondered if he would mind being treat for a lunch one day...given the fact he had tried to refuse a simple drink, so a meal was maybe too much.

These past few days, Akashi had been a great help to her for lessons by giving her his notes everyday when class was dismissed. His initiative was very troubling at first, for the simple reason she didn't ask for his help.

One day he turned to her, suggesting her to take his note home without adding more. His help was welcomed yet she accepted with some relunctance, minding he might need it later with midterm exams coming soon. Akashi brushed it off, explaining that listening to class was actually enough for him and his notes was just a precaution.

That was Akashi in all its splendour. A boy gifted in both academics and sport. No wonder he was so fascinating to common people.

Little she knew about him but the more she talked to him, the less she was able to look away from him. Had she never spoken to him, this nascent admiration wouldn't even exist.

Losing herself in sentimental thought, she inadvertently bumped into someone. By reflex, she turned to the person to apologise but there was no one above the staircase. She blinked several time while looking behind her, certain she had bumped into someone...or something else perhaps. At that thought, she nervously smiled, trying to keep a minimum of rationality.

"Asa-chin...What a coincidence."

In a jolt, she drew her attention to the familiar voice. Murasakibara was standing at the bottom of the staircase, completely depressed. His half-opened violet eyes were slightly narrowed, seemingly upset by something.

"You're not eating yet?" She asked while going down the stairs.

"I forgot my wallet..." He pouted.

"Why not asking Akashi-kun or Midorima-kun? They certainly won't refuse to treat you for once."

"I didn't find Aka-chin." He pouted even more. "And Mido-chin said it was divine retribution, so he won't help me."

Somehow Ritsu smiled nervously on how silly it sounded. "«D-Divine retribution»..." She repeated in low voice as she could perfectly imagine Midorima spouting this kind of nonsense. "W-What about Momoi-chan or Aomine-kun?"

Murasakibara shook his head very slowly. "Mine-chin is broke... Luckily Momo-chin gave me some candies but..."

"That wasn't enough, I suppose?" He responded with a nod, his eyes downed to her, staring vacantly.

"Then I'll share my lunch with you. I didn't eat yet."

Gawking, Murasakibara's half opened eyes widened and sparkled with happiness. His expression were easy to understand. Like an innocent child, his emotions were simply revealed on his face.

"You're kind, Asa-chin."

"Let's say that I know what it is to be starving during a whole day." She replied with a chuckle. "Shall we go then?"

* * *

><p>As they stepped into the music room, a grin showed on her lips. Because of her injury, she prevented herself from coming into that room during her free time, knowing she would eventually be frustrated. She really missed its quiet atmosphere.<p>

However piano was not a priority at the present time, she had an hungry giant with her to feed. She laid the lunch box wrapping cloth on a desk and placed carefully the food.

Before Murasakibara's glittering eyes, the first box were filled with white rice, on top of it a small square of seaweed and sprinkled sesame; in the second were displayed meat balls, fried omelet and pickles. Ritsu opened a separate box where onigiri were line up.

She looked up to him and smirked as Murasakibara was almost drooling in hunger.

"Here, you take the small fork and me the chopsticks."

It was time to dig in.

"It's simple but help yourself."

The giant boy took a bite of the fried omelet, his face lit up with satisfaction as he grabbed an onigiri. "Ich gwood."

"Glad to hear it."

While they were eating, the silence took place between them but neither of them felt awkward. They both enjoyed the meal in silence. Ritsu looked up sometimes to Murasakibara who didn't stop eating as he was very hungry.

"It's quiet here." Murasakibara broke the silence, giving a look around the room.

"Do you mind?"

He shook slowly his head. "Nah. I like it when it's quiet. I don't have to hear annoying things."

"Do you mean rumors about you?"

"Hm. They talk to much. It's annoying."

"I kind of understand you. But you really stand out, Murasakibara-kun."

Among the four, Murasakibara Atsushi was the most surprising she had met. He was quite well-know at school given his giant body, he was taller than the average boys of his age and inevitably he stood out in the crowd of tiny students because of his height.

She caught a sight of him several times before her actual meeting five days ago. From afar, he gave off the same laid-back attitude as now, walking nonchalantly with a disinterested look on his face as if passion never lit in his eyes. Every of his movement were kind of slow, making the least effort in everything he did. «Effort» was that word even in his vocabulary? Was what she wondered during her brief observations.

When she heard he had joined the basketball club and was actually part of those famous freshmen in the first string, she was stumped as she had a precise image of him. It was mean to think that way but she couldn't imagine a nonchalant boy like him in a dynamic sport like basketball.

Although her opinion of him was mixed, she appreciated him as an individual. In spite having the body of a grown man, his mind was the same of a child. This constrast surprised her at first but his innocence were cute...with few minor exceptions.

"It's not my fault if everyone is so small." He blurted it out before he gulped down an onigiri, then glanced at what he would pick next. "But Asa-chin, you're taller than other girls."

She was taller than standard girls but compared to Murasakibara, she was still very far to be considered a giant girl unlike her senpai Hoshino who was the tallest girl in school.

Murasakibara tilted his head. "Is that why you're playing volleyball?"

Ritsu mirrored him. "Not quite. It's true height is advantageous in volleyball but I joined for the simple reason I love it."

His lips pouted, keeping the small fork pressed onto his chin. "Hm...Mido-chin told me you play piano very well. He said he liked the sound of your playing."

A light flush were revealed on her cheeks. "Coming from Midorima-kun, that's quite the compliment..." She paused, trying to get back to their conversation. "But I don't understand your point. Why are you referring to my piano skill?"

He tilted to one side then to another, thinking on how to put his thought into words. "Asa-chin is skilled in piano but not in volleyball."

Her brow were twitching nervously as she almost lose her temper, feeling the urge to reply something. She was aware of his bluntness yet it didn't mean she was indifferent to his curt remarks. It was the second time she had been looked down by him, the first time was during their first meeting, when he told her straight to quit volleyball if she was weak.

"What make you think that way?"

"You lost to Aka-chin in volleyball." She gave him a suspicious look, waiting more of him but nothing came.

"Is losing making me weak?"

"Hm...Maybe. Even though you're in the volleyball club, you didn't win."

Ritsu sighed and leaned on the chair crossing her arms. She had forgotten those words :"Ever victorious", striving for and only victory, that was Teikō's motto.

Every club was following it included the volleyball club but only the basketball club truly embodied the school's principle by making it into the top five of the best basketball clubs in the country.

Yet she had a problem with the sole purpose of victory. Weakest were bound to give up and strongest remained, such was the pressure most could feel. Links, hardships, enjoyment, everything was just secondary. That was the compensation to victory.

Ritsu, like anybody else, sought victory but not to the extent of sacrificing her youth. Victory was just the next step after hardwork.

"You're angry, Asa-chin?" asked Murasakibara fidgeting on his chair, frustrated of having finished all the food as he was still angry.

"A bit. I don't really like the way you're denying my effort."

"I don't understand...Asa-chin is playing piano perfectly without doing effort so why bother with volleyball?"

There was no point in getting angry with him. More than words, Murasakibara seemed to be more receptive to acts. So for now she had to bear with it.

"I said it, I love volleyball as much as piano. But if you want a more serious answer then I would say volleyball is my present and piano my future."

The giant boy frowned trying to catch what she had just said. His reaction got a smile out of her in spite the slightly tensed atmosphere between them.

"Asa-chin, you're talking like Aka-chin..." He noted with a pouting expression.

What a silly thought. Akashi was one of kind to actually be associate with an ordinary girl like her.

"Ah! Speaking of Akashi-kun, do you know where he goes during lunch time?" Murasakibara was his teammate, so maybe she could get a lead of his habits.

"Huh, Aka-chin?..." He looked up to the ceiling in reflexion. "Dunno. Outside basketball practice, I don't see him that often. Instead shouldn't Asa-chin know better being in the same class?"

He got a point. They had became a little close, chatting together when the opportunity arose, but they were still not close to the point where they shared time outside the classroom.

"He rarily stays in the classroom. So I thought he might eat with you guys of the basketball club."

Murasakibara shook his head. "Most of the time we spend time on our own. But Mido-chin might know. Those two get along well... Hum...Why are you asking about Aka-chin?" The purple haired boy wondered curiously.

"I intend to treat him to lunch someday to thank him for his help but..."

She picked his interest, Murasakibara fixed her with his full attention which kind of made her nervous.

"He would probably decline." In fact she didn't own him anything, he offered his help on his own initative. It was merely politness from her part. She couldn't bring herself to be ungrateful when others showed her kindness.

"Aka-chin is like that."

"That's what makes it so difficult..." She mumbled putting her left hand under the chin. "Plus he isn't the type to forget his lunch or his wallet. Otherwise I might have a chance he'd accept."

Murasakibara perked his head up and fixed her with determined eyes. "I'll help you, Asa-chin."

"For what?"

"Make Aka-chin accept your invitation." He replied in a satisfied tone, a smile was showing on his face. "I'll make sure he won't have a lunch or his wallet."

"Y-You take me seriously...?!" She just blurted out her thought, she never expected Murasakibara to take it literally.

"To thank you for today. Asa-chin is kind."

"...You're welcome. But are you really going to do it?" She still didn't believe her ears.

"Yes. When I say something, I'll do it." His face was dead serious as he seriously planned something against Akashi.

"Do you have an idea in mind?" His determination made her feel nervous. She was worried about what exactly he had in mind to make Akashi accept.

"I don't know...Maybe I'll try to take his wallet. That way you can invite him."

"M-Murasakibara-kun, that's stealing...You can't do that."

"No, if I give him back later then it's just borrowing."

She laughed nervously, althought he seemed dense, he was quite clever. The boy before her never ceased to surprise her. She wasn't wrong when she thought he was the most surprising.

"The problem is how you're going to accomplish that? Akashi-kun is always on guard." Given the giant body of Murasakibara, she doubted he would be able to proceed smoothly.

"Asa-chin...I said I'll do it. No matter what."

Here goes his stubborn side. Ritsu sighed and nodded to the fierce determination of the purple haired boy. She would let him handle the situation but with some prudence.

"Murasakibara-kun, do you have a cell phone?"

"Hm." He nonchalantly nodded.

"Let's exchange numbers. That way, we'll keep in touch."

"Okay."

Murasakibara was the first one to have her number, aside her teammates. And to think it was to trap Akashi. If he were to know what the two of them were scheming behind his back...

She didn't want to imagine what would await them.

Honestly, she didn't exactly know in what she got into but now that Murasakibara was involved, it was impossible to back away.

Would they succeed or fail? Only time knew the answer.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara is finally introduced~! And what can be better than a scheme against an alien to create a strong bond? Aha.<p>

To be continued~

Thank you all for reading my story and for the reviews!


	12. A prince, a princess and a witch

The school festival would be held in three weeks, in late june. Rain was pouring outside, drops were clattering against the class windows but it wasn't enough to bring the excited students down.

Early may, the entire class decided to perform a play at the festival, hence today was a special class hour to decide which play they would perform and assign roles among her classmates.

The two class representatives, who were Akashi and a glasses girl, were in charge of the upcoming preparations under the supervision of their homeroom teacher, sitting quietly in a corner of the classroom.

"Whoever have a suggestion, please raise your hand. Yoshiwara-san will write them on the board and we will decide by a vote." Announced Akashi clearly, standing at the front dest, unpertubed as ever. "And note, we won't take in consideration any eccentric suggestions. Then let's begin."

Some students were sharing opinions between them. From plays taken from japanese folklore like the princess Kaguya to more classical one like Cindrella, everyone began to get excited as ideas fused across the classroom but none were directly suggested to Akashi and Yoshiwara.

"«The Sleeping Beauty»!" shouted a boy in a jest, unexpectedly supported by the class. Everyone sounded enthusiastic at the named play.

"Wait. Isn't it a little too boring? Look the princess sleeps almost the entire play!" replied back some recalcitrants. "I think we should at least do something more impressive."

"And what exactly?" asked a girl.

"Change the play or add some actions!" was the vague answer she got.

A girl with braids stood up abruptly from her chair and gestured vehemently. "Oh! Wait, wait, I see it coming! Amazing fight between the Prince and the Witch's minions!"

"Does the Witch even have minions?"

"Don't forget it's a love story, Honda!"

Honda began to sneer. "A love story with epic action scenes!"

"You've got it wrong, Honda. It should be an epic love story with action scenes!"

Akashi and Yoshiwara exchanged looks before he called for order. "It seems it won't be necessary to have a vote. Any other suggestions? If not, we'll proceed."

The class quieted down adding nothing more. Only Honda had difficulties to remain calm, fidgeting in impatience to get to the role assignment.

"Then our play will be «The Sleeping Beauty»." Under the title play, Yoshiwara began to write down on the board the leading and secondary roles while Akashi continued to give instructions. "The cast will be determined by drawing lots. Everyone will write down their name on a piece of paper and I will collect them afterward in two differents boxes. One for boys, another for girls."

"Say Akashi-kun, are you also participating in the drawing?" asked curiously a girl.

"Yes. As far as I am concerned, I'm part of this class. Yoshiwara-san is also in." His reply made some girls giggled, amused by his formality. Like they said, his poised personality was his charming point.

A few minutes later, Akashi and Yoshiwara finished collecting the pieces of paper. The glasses girls clapped her hand together, drawing the class attention to the board. "So between the Prince and Princess role, which one are we drawing first?"

"The Prince role!" shouted unanimously half of the girls of the class, making jump the boys who yelled back at them, annoyed by the sudden ruckus.

At their fervent response, Yoshiwara plunged her hand inside the boy box, shook the contenant and picked a piece of paper. Every girls were carefully watching her unfolding it, forgetting to even breath so focused on the white paper. The glasses girl froze when she saw his name, her eyes looked up in disbelief. The prince role would be play by him...

"A-Akashi Seijūrō." She stuttered while reading the piece of paper.

A loud shout echoed in the classroom when his name was revealed. Everyone was dumbfounded, the girls who held a tiny hope that his name would show up had their mouth agape. Even the unfazed Akashi had lost his composure while confirming his own name on the piece of paper, not expecting such twist of fate.

Ritsu stared at him stupidly, unable to comment on the situation. Honestly everyone could almost laugh their ass off at that surprising turn of event. Akashi in the role of a sweet prince...

Unthinkable.

"Akashi-kun is the prince?!"

"No way~! It's like a dream coming true."

The girls's excitation reached its peak, their prince was the best prince they could ever dream on.

"You can refuse, Akashi-kun." whispered Yoshiwara. "Playing a leading role with your obligations at the basketball club including the preparation of the festival, it'll probably be hard on you."

"No need to worry. I'll be fine. And concerning the formalities, we are two. I'll be counting on you." With a simple smile he brushed off her worries.

Hiding her blush, Yoshiwara clapped her hands to have the calm back. "N-Now that our prince has been chosen, it's time for the princess."

Intense stares had their full attention on the girl box, each girls hoped their name would be announced and thus becoming Akashi's princess. As he picked a piece of paper, the atmosphere was palpable, everyone waited for his next words. Prayers could almost be heard.

After a glance at the name, he revealed the girl's name.

"Himeno Reiko."

All eyes fell upon her, the girl smirked and let out a faint cry of joy. She was the one who would share the same stage with Akashi.

For the rest, the final result was hard to swallow as their tiny hope had completly disappeared.

Himeno didn't care about the envious stare, she stood up and bowed slightly. "Akashi-kun and «I» will do our best. I hope you'll support us to the end. Right, everyone?"

A dark aura emanated from all the girls, she had done it on purpose. The haughty tone she used to emphasize on herself with Akashi drove the girls crazy. All had the same thought, instead of the princess, she would be better off playing as the evil witch.

"The lifeless princess will be played by Himeno-san." declared Yoshiwara, writing the name on the board.

"Lifeless?!" she shouted back at Yoshiwara's slip of tongue.

"Oups. I used the wrong word." She feigned a mistake from her part. "Oh well, what's the difference? Lifeless, sleeping, the princess is still lying on a bed most of the time."

Better not pick on Yoshiwara, Ritsu noted, a smile on the corner of her mouth. Like her, the girls and the boys chuckled, trying to stay discreet to avoid death glares from Himeno.

Her sarcasm calmed the atmosphere. The princess sit down, crossing her arms in a pout while some of her classmates tried to comfort her.

And the drawing lots took up again with the Witch role. Contrary to the Princess role, every girls prayed to not be picked. Yoshiwara unfolded the piece of paper and showed it to Akashi who smirked.

"Asaka Ritsu is the witch!" revealed cheerfully the glasses girl.

What did she do to deserve such a role? She wanted a minor role like the Queen or the fairies or simply not participate in the play and content herself with a part in the backstage team.

Observing her classmates' mixed reaction, most were amused by the drawing, the rest sympathized with her for playing the Witch role.

"For the fairies..."

"Hold on! Can I make a suggestion?" A girl raised her hand.

"Yes. What is it?" inquired Akashi.

"Concerning the Princess and the Witch distribution role, I suggest we switch roles. I think Himeno would be a better witch than Asaka and vice versa..."

The class supported loudly her idea. Ritsu was even more uncomfortable, she was definitely against playing the princess role. That role was too bothersome in many ways. First it was a leading role, secondly the princess was too passive and thirdly Akashi, the prince itself, would outshine her like the rest of the cast."

"That won't do." Akashi immediately rejected the idea.

"Come on everyone! What's the point of drawing lots if we change the result?" added Yoshiwara putting her hands on her waist.

"But a haughty princess and a delicate witch, something's wrong."

"Why don't we go for a vote?"

That smelled bad. Given the enthusiasm her classmates showed to swith the roles, she would eventually end up becoming the princess. Desesparate times call for desesparate measures!

"Actually I have something to say."

Standing up, nobody expected her to raise an objection. On the defensive, Himeno deigned to half-listen what her potential rival was about to say.

"I'll play the witch. Despite the appearance, I'm sure Himeno-san can make a good princess and I an evil witch. If we were to switch role based on our personality, then there'll be no fun in acting. Isn't a play supposed to be act?"

As she finished her little speech, the class was dead silent.

"Asaka-san is in the right! I'm sure under her meek nature sleeps a wolf. She's perfect for the role! She's not as delicate as everyone think. To prove it, she's in the volleyball club." spoke up Himeno trying to convince her classmates.

Himeno wasn't supporting her at all instead she took advantage of the situation to keep the princess role for herself. In that very moment, Ritsu was covering her eyes breathing a sigh, and to think she was grateful for her speaking up.

All of a sudden, Honda stood up in her turn, grinning like mad.

"Then leave the rest to me! We don't need to switch roles! I'll bring out the best in everyone!"

"Honda-san, are you vonlunteering for writing the script up?" asked Yoshiwara with reserve.

"I won't let anyone take that task from me! Under my pen, the blazing prince, the haughty princess and the delicate witch we'll be called the amazing trio! Mark my word!"

"...It sounds like some comical show." laughed nervously a boy.

"Would you all stop qualifying me as «haughty»?!" interjected the raven haired princess.

She was so overexcited that she already let her imagination run wild. For a member of the literary club, she was an exuberant girl but the class tolerated her excess, listening to her was always fun. She always talked about books and was brimming over with ideas and stories.

"Ho-Honda-san, duo is more appropriate, not trio. It's a classical love story, remember?" said Yoshiwara trying to restrain the burning passion of the braids girl.

"Ah...You're no fun..."

"Well, we'll leave the script under your care. Try to stay faithful to the original story." Akashi shrugged her pout off.

"I won't fail, Akashi-kun!" She chirped her thumb up.

"When you have a script, come find me or Yoshiwara-san. We'll do the final checks."

Shino nodded enthusiastically and sit down with a blissful face, already dreaming about the play script.

"Now that everything is clear. Shall we move on?"

The calm back, Akashi and Yoshiwara resumed the drawing lots, assigning the secondary roles without much trouble contrary to the leading roles. Then different tasks were divided between those who didn't have a part in the play like designing the set, the narrator part, etc...

As she gazed at the gloomy weather, Ritsu looked forward to their play. Him a prince and her a witch, what a comical situation. Neither of the two actually fit their respective characters but this was what made it interesting.

Glimpsing at Akashi from the corner of her eyes, she couldn't help but faintly smile, trying to imagine him as a prince.

It was so out of character.

* * *

><p>Voilà!<p>

Akashi as a prince is a very ridiculous idea, I know...Have to wait for the festival chapter to see how he'll fare! Doesn't it look promising?

See you guys next week!


	13. You shall eat with me! (1)

Murasakibara was walking around the school with a potatoe chip packet in his hand, leaving behind him only crispy sounds of chips being crunched. Heading to the cafeteria, he bumped into a familiar red haired boy who went out from the student council room.

"Murasakibara. It's rare to see you around here."

"What were you doing in there?" Asked Murasakibara as he munched a chip.

"Complete some formalities for the upcoming festival."

"You're really busy, Aka-chin."

"I only do what needs to be done."

This answer was typical of Akashi. Murasakibara shrugged with little concern, if the boy didn't complain about it, then he had nothing more to add.

"Were you heading to the cafeteria?"

The giant boy nodded but he almost forgot something important : help his saviour named Ritsu to force his teammate in having lunch with her. Remembering this fact, he frenetically shook his head which make Akashi raised a brow.

"Which is it?"

"Hm..." In fact, he had not a real plan. Trying to think fast, he only came up with that same excuse : "I forgot my wallet, Aka-chin..."

"Again?" emphasized Akashi suspiciously as his eyes dropped on the potato chips packet. "But where—"

Murasakibara felt the danger and cut him off, preferring to speak instead of being questionned.

"I found it in my bag." he tilted his head to one side, even him wasn't convinced by such far-fetched excuse.

"What are you up to, Murasikabara?" Indeed it didn't work on Akashi, he saw right through him. The giant boy was a bit upset at the level-headed boy, he was no fun.

"Nothing...Aka-chin, you brought lunch?"

"Not today. I'm going to eat at the cafeteria."

"I see." At this piece of information, all hope was not lost. At least he didn't have to find a way to steal his lunch box, but the question now was how he would make Akashi take his wallet out.

"Come with me. I'll treat you this time."

Sparkles flew around him, happy to be treat. An image of Ritsu crossed his simple mind and spoiled his happiness, he remembered it wasn't him that was supposed to be treat but Akashi.

Murasakibara sulked staring at the boy in front of him as he had to give way, envious of him.

"Why are you sulking all of a sudden?" Akashi noticed his crisped expression. "You're acting strange today, Murasakibara."

"...Hm, I'm hungry." The giant boy rolled his eyes and ate a potato chip. He was too lazy to think of something more refined.

Akashi pierced him with his gaze remaining silent. Murasakibara cringed not really liking that sharp gaze of his, it was like he was read by him. Then the red haired boy turned his back on him and began to walk.

"Let's not waste any more time."

* * *

><p>On their way to cafeteria, they caught sight of an awfully gloomy green-haired boy, covered in chalk dust from head to toe holding a hairdryer in his hand, seemingly very angry. As they got closer to him, they could hear him grumbling something.<p>

"-won't forget...!"

"What happened to Mido-chin?"

Midorima frowned instantly annoyed by the giant boy's question and glared furiously at him. The latter cared the least, he knew his teammate wasn't known for his patience.

"Ask Aomine for the details." He replied curtly removing the dust in his hair and uniform. "You two what are you doing together?"

He paused briefly glancing first at Murasakibara then Akashi, and narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me you're going to buy him something, Akashi?"

"It can't be helped. He forgot his wallet. If he don't eat, it might cause trouble during practice." He explained in all honesty despite Midorima's glare.

"Isn't it the second time this week?" Glaring at the nonchalant boy this time, he wanted him to give explanation. "Murasakibara what are you up to?"

The same question again, Murasakibara vaguely tilted his head to both sides too lazy to answer him, he didn't own him an explanation.

"I asked you something." insisted Midorima as he hardened his gaze.

"Mido-chin can be really annoying sometimes. It's none of your business."

"What?" He interjected. "When asked, the least you can do is answer."

"I said it's none of your business."

"Say that again."

Akashi gave a sigh. "Stop, you two. There's no point in arguing over trivial matters."

Both of them glared back at each other, too proud to be the first one to back down.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" asked Akashi in a sharper tone and then sighed again as his two teammates turned their head to the side, both of them upset.

From the start Murasakibara was not really on a good term with Midorima. Argument happened time to time between them having pratically opposite personalities to each other.

"You seem pretty uptight today, Midorima." His remark made him cringe.

"I'm not."

As he denied it, a loud growl reached their ears. Midorima's eyes were completely hidden behind his glasses his mouth shut.

"Eeeeh... I get it now, Mido-chin."

"Get what?" retorted the glasses boy irritated at himself for the awkward moment.

"You're in a very bad mood because you're hungry." Murasakibara smiled pleased with himself for noticing it.

"Most likely. We better hurry ourselves to go eat." Akashi simply followed.

"Don't listen to him!" Midorima yelled, only confirming his teammates' assumptions.

"Let's go or Mido-chin will lose all his energy by getting angry at everyone."

Akashi agreed with a nod.

"Hold on. I can't join you."

His teammates ignored him thinking it was just out of stubbornness.

"I said I can't. I forgot my wallet this morning."

Both of them stopped dead in their tracks glancing back at the gloomy glasses boy.

"First Murasakibara, now you. Honestly you two ought to be more careful. Plus it's rather unsual for you to forget something."

Being reprimanded by Akashi, Midorima pushed his glasses back hiding his embarrassement. "Today is a very bad day for Cancers."

Akashi shrugged without bothering to reply him being used to his particular obsession for horoscope and such.

"I'll take my leave. I have to remove that dust."

"You're not going to eat?" asked innocently Murasakibara.

"No. Unlike you I don't take advantage of the situation to be freely treated. I'll find a solution myself."

"I'm not taking advantage of Aka-chin, I'm just smarter than Mido-chin to know when to be honest and accept other's kindness."

Midorima looked up to the giant boy who tried to outsmart him. "M-Murasakibara, you...!"

"Either way, I can't let you leave with an empty stomach. I don't want to deal later with someone that can possibily pass out at any moment during basketball practice due to stubbornness."

"You can't force me to comply."

Akashi raised a brow staring silently at him creating a certain tension between the two. Knowing his red teammate, his silence was not a good omen. He surely had something in the back of his mind to make him comply and if he moved that would be the end of him.

"... True, you're free to go as long as I know you'll have something to eat." Midorima was gripping tightly his hairdryer as he thought he had been saved by that little amount of luck concentrated in his lucky item.

Akashi took his wallet out his uniform pocket and opened it under the intense gaze of Murasakibara fidgeting strangely which aroused the red haired boy's suspicion.

"Murasakibara, you're acting very strange today." Pierced by his red eyes, the giant boy stiffened all of a sudden. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing..." He said in a low voice dropping his gaze from Akashi's wallet. It was just under his nose but he didn't know how to proceed without being stopped by the latter himself. His little teammate had extreme good reactions, so before he had to be caught off guard by something if he wanted to stand a chance. But what exactly? ...Maybe by faking to see a UFO...

Suspicious, Midorima peeked at the giant boy and adressed the red haired boy. "Akashi, I have to warn you—"

"Ooooh! Asa-chin!" Murasakibara waved frenetically at the girl appearance drawing his two teammates' attention. Near them, she greeted them in a simple way sensing a certain tension between the three.

He had to seize the opportunity.

"You really have luck, Asa-chin."

"Huh?"

Murasakibara exchanged a conniving look with her but she didn't get it until she witnessed the impossible.

"...Sagittarius have to watch out for Libras tod─" said Midorima before his eyes widened in shock.

At everyone's surprise, the giant boy snatched the wallet out of Akashi's hand. A second later he opened one of the hallway windows and threw it away like a baseball pitcher, all of them watching in daze the fading wallet before it disappeared in the horizon.

That throw rendered them utterly speechless as the situation seemed awfully absurd. Only Murasakibara was proud of his improvised pitch but not for very long...

"Murasakibara." Akashi said his name in a very, very calm tone, too calm to feel something was not right about it making the latter flinched. He was displeased. "Can you explain what you just did?"

Murasakibara didn't answer rolling his eyes and preferred to run away before Akashi became really mad at him. "I'm going to get it back."

"Isn't that obvious?!" shouted back Midorima as he snapped out of his daze. "You threw it out of nowhere! What has gotten into you, you foolish idiot?"

"I'm going." Ignoring him, the giant boy ran for his life conscious that remaining there was very dangerous.

"Hey!" Midorima called out to him but the giant silhouette vanished behind a corner. "Tch...! That idiot sure run fast for his height."

Making sure that no one was furiously running after him, he slowed down satisfied to have succeeded in helping Ritsu. But he took too much risk for it... Akashi sounded very angry back there, he surely wouldn't buy him snack for a while as punishment. Maybe he would ask Ritsu for a little compensation, in food of course. It was for her he had risked his life.

Happy at that thought, he stepped outside to look for Akashi's wallet. However one problem arose. Where did it fall?...

* * *

><p><em>Murasakibara moved into action! Read the next chapter to see how it will unfold! Aha...<em>


	14. You shall eat with me! (2)

Coming back at the previous event, Ritsu still didn't believe her eyes on what just happened a few minutes ago. Murasakibara's boldness got everyone by surprise, he took advantage of Akashi's inattention to snatch his wallet and... throw it through the window. Even her could not have been that daring to rob one of Akashi's belongings right under his nose.

And to think she was at the root of this mess. Murasakibara sure wasn't afaid of anything in order to help her. However she wished he had used another way to fulfill his task.

In fact she was quiet embarrassed by the situation. She could not waste Murasakibara's effort and ignore his risky attempt but on the other hand she found it even more difficult to suggest Akashi to go eat together which was the true purpose of his stupid action.

Right now, Akashi had his same old poker face but better not be fooled by that lack of emotion he wasn't amused at all by his teammate's impudent move.

"Oha-Asa horoscope sure is very accurate." concluded Midorima very seriously.

That didn't make her laugh, she felt too guilty to react. Suddenly, Akashi faced her fiercely, something about her seemed to have arouse his suspiscion and his sharp intuition made no mistake about it.

"Asaka. Are you involve in what just happened? Before he threw my wallet, you two exchanged gaze."

She was in big trouble, being honest in that kind of situation was mostly the best solution but also the most intimidating, especially when the victim was Akashi. She sighed internally as she preferred to play the honesty card instead of putting up with repercussions later when he would eventually discover the truth. Either way, she was dead.

"Sort of..." She stuttered looking up at the ceiling. "But I didn't expect that kind of turn of event."

Akashi's silence became heavier as each second passed, making her feel more and more guilty.

"Himeno-san saw right about you, under your meek nature sleeps a wolf. You're rather sly." He finally said after endless seconds then smirked without adding anything more.

She didn't like that smirk. What kind of image did he have of her now?

"Indeed, I would have never seen that coming from you." Midorima pushed his glasses up staring carefully at her.

Not a very good image she assumed. Even Midorima saw her in a new light but in a negative way...

"D-Don't misunderstand. I never asked Murasakibara-kun to do that insane thing." She faltered trying to justify herself under unconvinced gazes.

"Then tell us what was your intention or rather how you did corner Murasakibara to act so stupidly."

Instead of her, he was the one who drove Murasakibara into a corner. If it wasn't so complicated and dangerous to make him drop his guard, then Murasakibara wouldn't have resorted to desesparate measure. That was what she intented to say but she swallowed her words back, already in trouble she didn't want to add more to it.

"Please don't talk like I'm some evil character." She sighed exasperately and confessed everything. "I just wanted to treat you to lunch someday as a thanks for your notes. As for Murasakibara, I happened to talk about it with him and he offered his help to thank me for sharing my lunch with him the other day."

If she had knew from the start, she would have not hesitated in suggesting to have lunch together. What a complete idiot she was. She would have better done the same thing with the drink, not caring about his opinion.

But that was before when there were simply classmates, now she felt a little more self-conscious around him.

"I see. Well I have to admit your concern is truly unnecessary. It was my very own initiative whether you accepted my help or not, it was up to you. I wouldn't have mind if you had refused. So in a sense you didn't have to put yourself in that ridiculous situation."

"Akashi, that was too much." Midorima told him off for his lack of tact.

"AH!"

She cried aloud as he declined exactly the same way she had predicted, managing by the way to startle the two boys.

"I knew it! No wonder I had to come up with something to make you accept!" She grabbed Akashi by his shoulders and looked at him straight in the eyes. "So to make it easier, Akashi-kun do me a favor, would you just shut up and comply for once? I want to thank you!"

A long blank ensued. Midorima felt the atmosphere becoming awkward with the prolonging silence between those two. He glanced first at Ritsu who was apparently taking conscious of her daring words as sweat began to drip on her pale face while keeping Akashi in her grip, then he glanced at the latter whose expression was rather difficult to read as he bored into her gray-blue eyes without a comment. Most likely Akashi would get the final word in that silent war and he guessed right.

Ritsu loosened her grip and crossed her arms thoughtfully.

"It's my loss...You may be silent but you won't comply." she uttered in a bitter tone and breathed a faint sigh, tilting her head to the side. "Well I asked you the wrong way, so I'm partially at fault. I apologise for the inconvenience. I give up."

She was about to leave but Akashi stopped her.

"Wait. Asaka don't you forget something?" She faced him again unsure of what he had in the back of his mind. "You have responsability to take as well."

"Ah! I completely forgot you didn't have your wallet!" She shouted as she almost forgot that important detail. "You must be hungry!"

"Correct. So I would ask you to bring me back my wallet. Now."

"Huh?!" Akashi's ord...request baffled Midorima and her. Ritsu turned to Midorima giving him an inquiring look wondering why he was also surprised.

"You are as guilty as Murasakibara. I assume you won't complain about it." As Akashi cracked a faint smile, a chill ran down her spin dissuading her to make any comment and pressured her to do as he ordered.

"...I'll go help, Murasakibara-kun." Ritsu was dejected, that devil had the upper hand this time, she couldn't win against him.

* * *

><p>Alone she gave a very long sigh, she would think twice before scheming something against Akashi. That little devil never let a single detail slipped from him and cornered her when she expected it the least.<p>

Honestly when things were related to him, it was really hard for her to keep a cool head like she was used to. The more they exchanged words, the more she felt a change in her self. Some emotions she held back slowly showed, making her sometimes confused at those unsual loss of control.

Coming upon those colorful heads had disrupted her habit of being a quiet observer that nothing could reach yet she didn't feel regretful at all. She cherished from the bottom of her heart their encounter.

* * *

><p>Left behind, something tickled Midorima, both of them were in the same case without lunch nor money to buy food.<p>

"What will you do from now on, Akashi? I assume you won't wait for those two idiots to eventually come back with your wallet."

Akashi glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. Of course he wouldn't.

"It would have been wiser to accept her treat in this situation. Now you're left with no option."

"Like you're one to talk." Smirked Akashi as he took two meal tickets from the cafeteria out his blazer pocket. "I always have options."

At this point, nothing could surprise him any more. Midorima had had his fill of emotion for the day.

"It's getting late. Let's hurry."

* * *

><p>"Aaaah...I'm tired...! I give up! It's too tiring and it's hooot!" complained Murasakibara as he stretched out on the grass staring blankly at the blue sky.<p>

"Giving up already?" Ritsu's smiling face popped out above him making him jump.

"You're not eating with Aka-chin?"

"He found out everything. He sort of sends me here to help you."

Meaning that all was for nothing.

"...You suck. I created a perfect opportunity for you two and you messed up." He sulked, he was wasting his lunch time in search of a small wallet while his stomach was growling in hunger, knowing for a fact that he would not be able to eat for a good while.

Ritsu laughed it off, his frustration was understandable, even her felt the same. "I'm sorry. I screwed up. But I'll make sure to not waste your effort, you managed to steal Akashi's wallet. That's not nothing!"

A bit curious, he perked his head up and faced her nonchalantly.

"Are you free after school?"

Murasakibara nodded while Ritsu took two coupons out her wallet. Those were «all-you-can-eat cakes» coupons from a famous tea house. At their sight, flowers were floating around the purple haired boy. "I won it yesterday. With this, we can eat to our heart's content and let out our frustration together. Are you up for it?"

Murasakibara's spirit rose up as he accepted enthusiastically her invitation.

"Then it's decided! But before we better find Akashi-kun's wallet or he'll seriously get mad at us and I prefer to avoid that." Ritsu stretched her back and rolled up her sleeves. "Hum...I'm sure I've seen it fall somewhere near..."

At her words, he took up again the search with a blissful face, thinking at all the sweets he would eat later.

* * *

><p>"Lately, Aomine seems to wander off somewhere just after practice."<p>

"I noticed."

The two of them were quietly having lunch discussing about Aomine's strange behaviour this past few days. He always rushed happily out of the gymnase when practice ended.

"Even Momoi is unsure about it."

"Well it doesn't affect his play so I won't complain. He's free to do whatever he wants after school."

They ate silently until two familiar silhouettes dashed to them, standing before their table out of breath and partially disheveled.

"W-We finally found you...!" Ritsu exclaimed dripped in sweat."We were looking for you! We searched the entire building and to think we'd find you here...of all places!"

They had run through the back courtyard and main building thinking that Akashi was waiting them with a empty stomach especially as she heard from Murasakibara that Midorima forgot his wallet as well; so neither of them could eat... thought that was what she had thought without taking Akashi's wicked side into account.

"Aka-chin...How come you can eat without money...?" asked Murasakibara vexed.

"I just happened to have meal tickets in my pocket."

"...I'll crush you...!" At his limits, the giant boy stepped dangerously toward Akashi as he didn't like the idea of being toyed.

"So you don't need those then."

Beside him there was a small tray on which was arranged two bowls of rice and two small plate with a slice of fish.

"Is that...for us?" Ritsu was taken aback by his sweet attention.

He simply nodded. "At this time, there's nothing left. I asked the cafeteria staff to prepare some rest. You'd better hurry. Lunchtime is almost over."

Ritsu and Murasakibara was both touched by his kindness, they indulged themselves in eating the meal savoring each mouthful.

"You actually believe we'd come back before lunch time is over?"

"Isn't that the case?"

Ritsu couldn't help but smile. How typical of Akashi.

"Luckly Asa-chin has sharp eyes." Very hungry, Murasakibara was gulping the rice.

"Before I forget. Here you go, Akashi-kun." The red haired boy gladly took his wallet back.

"Asaka, you got a leaf in your hair."

The girl removed it without paying much attention.

"How come you two are in that state?" asked Midorima as he examined their messed uniforms.

"The wallet got stuck between some tree branches so we had a hard time getting it."

"Asa-chin almost knocked me down with a branch."

She laughed while remembering that moment. Murasakibara was carrying her on his shoulders at her request. She tried to reach the wallet by leaning upon a branch which had ceded under the pressure. Murasakibara saw the incoming branch, as he moved back to avoid it, he lost his balance, making Ritsu fell on a bush and him on the grass. Fortunately both of them were uninjured.

"Akashi-kun's wallet sure was difficult to catch!" She jested and kept to herself the rest of her thought. "_...Just like its owner._" Alluding to Akashi's elusive character.

At each new facet of him she discovered, he grew in her...

* * *

><p><em>Another light-hearted chapter. Don't worry there will be some kind of developpement in the next chapter that will probably update very soon.<em>

_Thanks for reading and feel free to review!_


	15. Guiding light

Even though their special practice had ended for almost fifteen minutes now, her palms was still bright red because of the hellish training her captain had especially thought for her return. This morning Ritsu had informed her coach of her recovery, feeling apprehensive as he woud relayed this to the captain who longed for this day since she gave her the slip concerning the mixer.

And true to her words, her captain was no joking when she said she had prepared a special welcome. She had never touched the ball this much, since she joined the club, complying to every whims of her captain without taking a break.

"Aaah!" exhaled Hibari as she stretched her back walking on the street. "I feel so good now!"

Ritsu felt the opposite, she was strained. The sustained pace of Hibari, throwing balls at her without minding where she was aiming since she had to run across the court to get them, left her most of the time on her knees while her captain urged her to stand up and kept running. She fell, she got up, then fell again, continuing this endless circle on and on...past practice hours. Time had slipped by without even the two girls noticing. Leaving them in their own little world, the others members had already gone home.

"You didn't go easy on me, Hibari-senpai..."

"Guess why I am happy." She grinned showing all her teeth very satisfied of her day. "But you did well, Asaka. Good job! I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"Like I have a choice. Knowing you, if I had complained, you'd have doubled my training tomorrow."

"You know me so well! I'm proud of you." Wiping a fake tear, she laughed and nudged gently her shoulder.

At times Hibari was very impetuous and idiotic but her competence as a captain was not to be taken lightly. Last year, she had led the Teikō volleyball team in the round of sixteen of the inter-junior competition held every summer before yielding to one of the three best teams in the country.

It was the second time in Teikō history that the volleyball club had gone past the qualifying phase. She heard that prowess from Hoshino. The latter recalled that distant memory and confessed that for their last year in Teikō, they wished to graduate with one trophy in their hands. At every tournaments, every years, they always kneeled to the strongs and had their hope of victory vanished in a single instant; and every years they came back with the same goal.

For their last year, Hoshino, Hibari and all the senpai, wished to engrave the Teikō volleyball team name in each tournament history. Every one of them were proud of the team they were forming before every one of them scattered leaving behind a shadow of their former team that time would inevitably forgot their names.

A hopeful wish born among shattered dreams.

Her senpai's wish drove her to do her utmost as the path to victory was the hardest and the cruelest path of one's life, hoping she would make it in time to help them achieve their dreams.

"Regarding the change in the formation, I talked about it with the coach and he approved it. Asaka, do you have a specific position you want to play?" The wavy brown haired girl asked her seriously.

"I'd say the setter position." From the beginning she aimed for that position. Nevertheless she was a bit surprised to be given the choice of the position she would like to play as she still hadn't play in an official game.

Hibari lift her head thoughtfully. "Kimiko answered the same."

"Yagami?"

Suddenly she gestured dramatically."Am I so formidable that our two first year regulars want to follow my footsteps?"

Ritsu laughed nervously unable to come up with a decent reaction.

"Well, I'd see that coming. You're always calm and collected so the setter position seems to fit you."

"But won't that make it too many? There is already Subaru-senpai who assists you as a second setter."

Hibari shrugged. "Haha! Subaru has a lot more experience as a middle hitter. She'd complained a lot since the day I told the coach to put her in that position! But I really wanted a second setter to balance the team."

Her involvement was truly admiring, she cared for the team and knew how to improve it.

"Ahh! Why my first dilemma of the year have to be between two girls instead of two handsome guys?" grumbled her senpai regarding her bad luck.

"...Be more serious, Hibari-senpai. You sound just like Hoshino-senpai." She chuckled, Hibari and Hoshino was a strange duo always fussing about guys. Being a third year sure seemed stressful.

"Joke aside. If I have to choose, I'd pick Kimi. Overall she'd be a fairly good setter. She has good insight. And I've never complained about her...contrary to you."

"Is that a reproach?"

"Yes, but that makes me want to try something." Her captain stopped and looked at her from head to toe. "I want you to play the spiker position."

Ritsu gave her an inquiring look as she didn't follow why her captain suddenly requested that from her.

"But I said..."

"I know. But for the time being you're better off in that position. That's why I left you under Hoshino's guidance and I take Kimiko under my wing. Regardless, I didn't choose her on a simple whim. To be a good setter, you need leadership. It's obvious, I know but that's something you're kind of lacking."

"I'm not imposing myself enough, that's what you're trying to say?"

"So you're aware of it."

"I have been told by friends not so long ago to learn to impose myself more."

Upon her lips, a warm smile appeared. Those distant words she had said out aloud, she kept them preciously in her heart, holding on them till the end until she was able to the stand on the same ground as them.

It was a promise.

"How wise those people are. They're right, let yourself out! To tell you the truth at first, I didn't really like you. I was wondering what a plain and quiet girl like you were doing in a club like ours, you didn't seem in your element. Instead of a sport club, a cultural club seemed to suit you more, and the orchestra one to be exact."

As Hibari was speaking truthfully, Ritsu was stunned by her revelation. She would have never thought she felt that way toward her. A question aroused in herself, was the other members thought the same? She was pained to hear those kind of words from those she liked but there were no reason to blame them, she was just like Hibari as described her : plain and quiet.

"Well, you eventually prove me I was mistaken about you. It's not often but there are times when you get really stubborn and reckless and it's that side of you I like and want to see more." She clarified.

"Stubborn and reckless? What kind of player are you trying to make me become?"

"Simply a worthy player of the Teikō volleyball club." Laughing, Hibari ruffled her hair teasingly. "Listen well Asaka, that stubbornness is your pride and recklessness your determination. I want to see you stand proud and determined on the court."

Pride and determination...So it was those things she was missing. When she gazed at her senpai's backs, that feeling of awe she felt came from of her lack of confidence. Respect for those who stand on their two feet no matter the hardship, and envy of their dazzling personality gathering everybody's attention.

Her vision got blurry, Ritsu felt her tears welling up in her eyes, moved by her captain's words. Hibari would have not wasted her time with her if she hadn't trust in her. Aware of that fact, she couldn't fall behind her expectations. From the beginning, she never meant to but she still did it. All this time she had been lying to herself. She got the feel she had wasted everyone's effort by staying in the shadow when she was expected to shine.

How unsightly.

«_You shouldn't belittle yourself_» Akashi's piece of advice...He had already noticed...

She sniffed loudly trying to hold her tears back. The Teikō volleyball club sure had luck to have such caring and great player as Hibari. She was the guiding light of the team.

"So stop being the plain girl or you're going to make me crazy! Woah! I actually say something damn cool! What magnificient captain you have, piano girl!"

"I could not say better." She wiped the tears with her hands before they fell on her cheeks.

"Meaning I'm expecting a lot from you! As a spiker, you'll shine, trust me!"

"Can I ask why a spiker?"

"There is something I noticed about you and it's your versatility. I can put you in a offense or defense position I know you won't fail contrary to Kimi. Setter is the only position where she could be at her best. For the time being I want you to build your strengh up and gained everyone's favor before becoming a full-fledged setter. Like me, there are some discordant voices about you so show them the Asaka's way or I'll kick you out of the team for real!"

Indeed Hibari was expecting a lot from her but it only toughen her up. Somewhat expectations were a twisted form of trust.

The two girls high-fived and a laugh ensued echoing under the night sky.

* * *

><p>After splitting with Hibari, she was heading to the train station texting a message back to Hoshino who was curious to hear her opinion of their captain's hellish training. Sending it, she clapped her phone and put it on her school bag when the close sound of a bouncing ball drew her attention.<p>

Even at this hour, he was still on a basketball court. Aomine was playing alone dribbling under the hoop.

"You're really a basketball freak, Aomine-kun."

The boy, in a shooting stance, lowered his arms at her remark.

"Uwa! It's already night!" exclaimed Aomine looking up at the sky then his face turned to her. "What are you doing alone?"

"I just finished practice and I saw you so I thought of talking a bit with you before heading home."

"Your sprain has healed?"

At her positive response, he grinned innocently.

"And you, you're not going home? It's getting late."

Apparently he had been playing for a while. Near her, there was his school bag and a Maji Burger paper bag where lied around some empty hamburgers wrapping. Moreover she just had to take a close look at him, drops of sweat was dripping on his tanned skin and his blue shirt was drenched by the continuous effort.

"I wanted to try a new move but I forgot the time." He scratched the back of his head looking away. "Tsk! A day is so damn short!"

There was no doubt, Aomine was in love with basketball. That term was perfect for him, if he could, he would play basketball day and night. That was how far Aomine's passion went.

That fiery side of him combined with his radiant personality was truly inspiring, she never encountered someone as passionate as him in her whole life.

"Likely nothing can stop you when you play."

"You bet! Lately I met someone of the third string and I can't stop feeling excited each time we practice together!" His eyes lit up at the mention of his new playing partner.

"Third string? I thought it was rare for people of different strings to even get to know each other."

Given how many members there was in the club, it was rather difficult to speak with someone of a different strings especially the first one. They were at the top and didn't have to bother about those below them. That's why hearing that Aomine actually knew someone from the third string surprised her.

"Yeah, it's normally that way but I met him by chance when he was playing alone after practice hours." He started dribbling and made a shoot going smoothly through the hoop.

"I see. What kind of guy is he for you to be so fond of him?" She asked curiously.

"A weird guy. That guy has nothing exceptional. Honestly he's an average player or even below but despite his lack of talent, he never stops practicing till late in hope of getting in the first string. Seeing him so hardworking makes me want to play. That guy has determination and we are one thing in common : our love for basketball!"

Aomine was fired up again when he talked about that mysterious guy. Ritsu couldn't help but chuckled under his nose.

"You seems to respect him very much." She said after regaining a bit of her composure.

"I respect him. I've never met someone as hardworking as him! One day I really want to stand on the same court as him!"

"If you have such highly opinion of him, that guy must be great in a sense."

"You said it!"

How warm his smile was. Aomine cared sincerely about his friends. As simple as he was, he went with the flow creating link with those he met without making any distinction. Enjoying his youth like any boy of his age.

"Just talking about it make me want to play! Catch, Asaka!" The tanned boy threw the ball to her. "Let's play together!"

She catched it raising her brow cluelessly. "But I don't know how to play basketball."

"Who cares! Everyone can dribble and shoot!" He hit the ball in her hand and ran to the hoop dribbling and scored with ease. "See?"

"Are you trying to show off, Aomine-kun?" Laughing at her perplexed face, he picked up the ball and threw it to her again.

"I thought you were going to show me your determination."

Ritsu cracked a smile, she thought she was the only one who cared about the promise she made that day but she was pleasantly surprised to be mistaken.

"It can't be helped then."

"Bring it on!"

She started dribbling, when facing Aomine she tried to go past him but in her attempt, the ball slipped her hand and she ran after the rolling ball.

"Ah." She laughed at her lack of agility, the ball totally slipped off her control while being confident she could certainly get past Aomine.

For a first attempt that was bad yet she felt so light, it had been so long since she tried something new without minding her image. Usually she was acting cautious, unless she had condidence that nothing would put her into shame she remained passive. It was certainly that point Hibari was talking about a while ago. She had to task risk in order to rise.

"Again."

Dribbling the ball, she attempted the same move focusing on the ball to prevent it from slipping again. However Aomine snatched swiftly the ball from her and before she even had the chance to catch on, the tanned boy scored a basket.

"Basketball sure requires full attention." She exhaled glancing at the rolling ball. She was too focused on the ball to the point she had forget whom she was facing.

"It's only the beginning! I'm sure you're going to get used to it!"

"I certainly won't be a basketball player. But I won't mind learning it from you. It seems fun!"

"That's the spirit!"

They resumed their little game. Aomine sparred no effort even against her, he scored all the points playing like he would have with anybody else, be it a member of the basketball club or a simple novice. In all fairness he played respecting his opponent by avoiding any sloppy moves.

Facing him countless time now, the dark haired boy's face was the most expressive when he played boring that broad grin each times he was in possession of the ball his eyes burning with ardent passion.

That was Aomine's style.

"Oh! You get the hang of it!" He exclaimed when Ritsu had finally broken his rhythm and tried to steal the ball from his hand. "But it's still not enough! Haha!" He passed the ball from one hand to another and in a feint he looked to his right; while moving accordingly to Aomine she stepped to the left before she was outflanked by the latter in the oppositde direction, leaving her completely in the dust.

As the ball went through the hoop, she shouted in frustration.

"By the end of the day I'll score at least one point!"

"But it's already evening."

"...Well, you understand my point..."

Fatigue could be felt, even so she still had the will to stand. She refused to go home until she scored a single point. The playful Aomine provoqued her by shooting a three point.

And both of them, engrossed by the game, went on playing forgetting how late the hour was.

* * *

><p><em>Asaka gets at last some character development. It comes very late though... <em>_Her interactions with the volleyball members are few but important for the story nonetheless._

_And it's been a while since Aomine's last appearance so here he comes! _

_Next time, follow a witch during her festival tour! _


	16. Festival Arc (1)

_The festival arc begins!_

_I say "arc" and not "chapter" because it will be a very, very loooooong~ day._

_I'll divide it into several parts. How many parts? That's still unknown... I got a bit carried away with the festival thing, but encountering all of the GoM takes a lot of time and energy._

_And who says "festival" mean silly moments and bonds. Nobody can escape the merry mood!_

_Hope you'll enjoy the Festival Arc!_

* * *

><p>In this perfect sunny day, the school had opened its door to the public, families and friends were welcomed by cheerful mascots holding big colorful placard or students handing out leaflets who spared no effort to appeal potential customers to their class. Sweet aroma were floating in the air making already slaver the hungry ones who headed to the different rows of food stands lined up at the main entrance; while others were taking their time in idle chatters enjoying the festival particular atmosphere. As time ticked away, the hallways were crowded, people got in line in front of most popular class attractions where a couple of students tried to regulate the flow holding a small placard indicating the time of the waiting line.<p>

Amidst the crowd, Ritsu was reading the school festival program and circled with a pen all the activities that seemed fun, trying to organize by the way her time as the play her class was performing was programmed in the afternoon, like so she only had the morning to wander around.

Half past ten. She still had time, picking her first destination she climbed the stairs to join the third year floor where a class was doing fortune-telling as an attraction, interested by what fate awaited her during this day. Fortunately, they were fewer people than the first year floor.

Welcomed by a student, she entered the dark room, windows were completely shut by night blue curtains preventing any ray of light to penetrate yet she was bewitched by the starry sky replicate just above her. The stars were reproduced by little diodes fixed on the ceiling creating a certain enchanting atmosphere.

Lowering her eyes, she examinated the room, seven tables were spread across it where were sitting down students with their head covered with a simple veil. Some were reading cards while others were fortune-telling waving their hand above a crystal ball.

Noticing a free table, she sit down and was greeted by a shady girl, her head was almost covered by the veil.

"Ohoh...Are you troubled by love?" Ritsu raised an eyebrow having the impression to have hear this voice somewhere. "Spring has finally come for you."

"No it's not." She narrowed her eyes suspisciouly as she tried to discern her fortune-teller's identity.

"Your dear senpai Hoshino won't be pleased to hear it."

Ritsu leaped off the chair and unveiled that familiar figure who was, like she guessed, Hoshino herself. "Hoshino-senpai!"

The tall girl hushed her kōhai, sensing all the gaze were upon them, they quietly sit back.

"Since when are you doing fortune-telling plus it's not even your class?" She said in a low voice leaning forward for Hoshino to hear her among the other people on the class.

"I've never done fortune-telling! I have to replace a friend of mine." Her senpai sighed dejectedly putting her hand under her chin. "Her boyfriend was only free this morning so she begged me to do it. Ah! This sucks! Why did I say yes? It's my last school festival in Teikō...! Damn it!"

Her face laid flat on the table, lamenting like she was reciting some sutra.

"Say, Ritsu. Do you have the festival program?" Handing the depliant, Hoshino skimmed through when her jaded eyes opened wide. "I totally forget about that!"

"What?"

"The Stamp Rally competition!" She clarified smiling from ear to ear.

"What's so special about that event?"

"Of course you don't know about it. It's sorta traditional event organised by the Riddle club during the festival. There's a rumor about it. It says if a boy and girl pairing are first to cross the finishing line, they'll be blessed by Love! You hear that!"

Ritsu backed away as her senpai's face came closer in excitation. "I see...And you believe it? That sounds a bit ridiculous."

"Don't underestimate ancestral legend!" She slapped the table and crossed her arms leaning on her chair. "Hey Ritsu, I need some counselling!"

"Normally it's the other way around. Aren't I suppose to be one asking for counselling?...I'm the customer."

"Shut up Ritsu! In exchange for my great teaching, tell me what would be the best approach." Ritsu expected the worst, everytime she came up with an idea it was always weird suggestions. "Participating in the Stamp Rally competition, do my utmost to win and bind someone with love or trying to find my soulmate the old rough way?"

«None» was the answer she kept to herself, what kind of approach were those? She really didn't understand why she was so frantic to find love.

"Participate in the competition...Even if you don't win, you'll keep memories. And who are you going to bin...ask?"

"Don't mind small details ! As far as I know, there's a ton of guys in this school!"

What had she done thought Ritsu right at this instant. Soon there would be a crazy girl running around the school in search for a partner.

Before her senpai requested anything more from her she decided to take her leave. Quickly.

"G-Good luck, Hoshino-senpai. Spare us any commotion and don't involve the captain in your mad plan."

That said, she rushed to the exit bowing to the boy at the entrance.

* * *

><p>Ritsu breathed a sigh when she came down to the first year floor as crowded as it was before. Taking a brief look the program, she slalommed between people, reached the outside door and exit the main building.<p>

As soon as she stepped in the courtyard a faint sweet smell tickled her nose, maybe she could grab some food before heading to the gymnasium where the school's orchestra was scheduled to perform in ten minutes.

In front of a stand of takoyaki, she heard a soft voice calling out to her when she turned, she faced Momoi running in a astounding appearance waving happily her hand above her.

"Why are you dressed like that, Momoi-chan?" Ritsu was baffled at what she was actually seeing.

Momoi stopped before her dressed in the Teikō boy uniform, wearing a short light pink wig coiffed in a masculine hairstyle and on top of her head was a crown of white flowers. Honestly she was really cute in this formal attire, her blue shirt was buttoned to the neck where, instead of the usual ribbon of the girl's uniform, a black necktie was perfectly tied falling straight to black pants hiding her beautiful long legs which may have broke the heart of her devoted admirers.

"It's our class concept. It's a café where all the boys and the girls of our class swap gender. Apparently it's really popular nowadays." Explained clearly Momoi handing her leaflet of her class very atypical café.

Unable to take her eyes away from her, she couldn't help but thinking how the boy uniform changed Momoi's perfect silhouette and wondering how the opposite would work. How a boy would look on a girl uniform... All of a sudden, she realised something very, very wild.

"Momoi-chan, does that mean that..." She stammered at the preposterous idea.

Guessing perfectly what she was trying to say, a smile curved on Momoi's lips. "Aomine-kun and Midorin are also dressed. In girls!"

"«Mi-Midorin»...?" She repeated stupidly the cute nickname, already anticipating a certain green-haired boy's annoyed reaction.

"You'll understand when you see them." Momoi drew her face near her staring with big round eyes."Are you curious?"

It was too tempting to actually miss such a unique sight.

"You don't know how."

Momoi giggled happily and led the way to the her class.

* * *

><p>In front of the class, curious people peeked inside from the hallway commenting on how funny this café seemed and hesitated to enter when they witnessed the awful service of two particular boys.<p>

"Ah! Momoi, perfect timing! I know you're on your break but could you help us with those two?" Also dressed as a boy, Yagami was dejected glimpsing at her two stubborn classmates then glancing back she noticed her volleyball partner next to Momoi. "Oh Asaka! Wanna take a look inside? I have to warn you, this zone is really dangerous. If you don't want to have tea or café spilled on you or be yelled at, you better avoid this place."

Likely Midorima and Aomine were better off in a basketball court than in a café.

"Y-Yagami! You're supposed to appeal customers not scare them off!" Momoi intervened in exasperation covering her eyes with her hand.

"Well, I'm speaking the truth. Those two idiots are lost causes." Yagami stepped away from the door inviting them to go in. "But if you want to take the risk, I won't hold you back. Have fun, you two. I'm going to see Subaru. Momoi, don't forget to do something about them."

Momoi and Ritsu stepped inside the café. Inside, the decoration had a rural feel, in each corners were placed painted tree cardboards and a small path of grass were created from the entrance door to the exit leading the customers to each tables covered with white and red checked tableclothe where some daisy were put here and there. Efforts were made to create a sort of greenery spot giving the impression to be on a picinc.

"Woah. Your class did a great job. Well done." said Ritsu impressed by the pastoral decoration glancing curiously around.

Momoi chirped. "I knew you'd like it!"

Still at the entrance, both girls went on commenting the decoration before a green-haired boy...no girl interrupted their idle talk glowering at them who dared to step in that cursed room.

"Why are you here?"

"Midorin!"

"Momoi, I told you to stop calling me that." mumbled Midorima at his wit's end then he shot daggers at Ritsu who was hiding her smile behind a leaflet, careful not to stir the poor boy even more when she heard his grave voice in this girly appearance. "Why did you bring her here?"

"Asaka-chan was curious."

"Are you here to mock me?"

It wasn't her intention but taking a close look at him it was difficult to remain indifferent.

Overall Midorima could be a pretty cute girl. He was wearing a long green wig with bunches to each side tied with thin red ribbons under his ears, leaving his two long strands of hair fitting closely his slender body. His classical hairstyle combined with his black glasses gave him the impression of a very shy and innocent girl which was even more emphasized by his neat appearance. There were no excentricity, simple as he was, his shirt was buttoned to the top with the usual black ribbon of the girl uniform tied in a perfect knot, and his black skirt, hidden behind a white apron, revealed his firm legs covered by short white socks just under his knees.

But the ultimate item that made him real cute was that crown of flowers on his head. Despite his tense face which sort of wasted the outfit, he was overflowing with cuteness.

Momoi as well was wearing one certainly to fit the rural mood. However on Midorima, it was too laughable.

"Y-You're beautiful dressed like this." She stuttered behind the leaflet avoiding eye contact with him or she would literaly laugh under his nose.

"Asaka. Leave at once." He said back narrowing his eyes.

"Geez! Midorin, she's a customer!" Momoi reprimanded the green haired boy as he skipped the warm welcome he was supposed to give for customers. "What welcoming is this? You have to smile, Midorin! I showed you how to do it yesterday."

Momoi drew her face close to his, showing him a business-like smile. "Like this! That's not complicated."

"And as far as I remember, yesterday Aomine and you doubled up with laughter when I was exercising."

The pink haired girl stiffened then scratched her cheek having a little sense of guilt of what happened the day before.

"I-I'm not used to see you smile so...brightly, Midorin...! Anyway you have to make some effort or the customers won't come! It's a festival, don't look so gloomy."

She looked frankly at him trying to convince him with her gaze. It seemed Midorima got a soft spot for her manager as he just sighed and put a crown of flowers on Ritsu's head without any comment.

"What is it for?" She asked curious of the meaning of this sweet attention.

"Hehe. For each customer we gave a crown of flowers to welcome them. Like this they can feel the mood of our café and leave with a little souvenir." explained Momoi in a chuckle.

"You even thought of small details." said Ritsu impressed on their surprising organisation. From the decoration to the service everything had been carefully thought up.

"A festival has to be enjoyed!"

Momoi was a ray of sun. She was an outgoing and a bit of a carefree girl who enjoyed to her fullest every moment she could share with her friends. Even the distant Midorima could not remain indifferent to her cheerful personality, no wonder she was a respected manager.

"Uwaaa! Aomine-kun, be extra careful with these this time!"

Appearing behind a screen seperating the improvised kitchen and the café, Aomine was carrying a tray with four cups of tea and two cakes parts in his hand and brought it to a table where four girls were sit down chattering loudly.

"Here." said Aomine briefly as he dropped off abruptly the tray on the table rattling the dishes on it that even some tea had spilled, and retraced his steps leaving the four girls completely dumbfounded.

That was what Yagami meant by dangerous zone.

"Da...Aomine-kun!"

"What?" He perked up as soon as Momoi called out to him.

"You can't do that! What kind of service is that?" Facing the weary tanned boy, she reproached him his lack of manners with the customers.

"Because you think I'd be all smiles and sunshine in this stupid get-up!"

Here comes another time bomb Momoi had to disarm with extra care. Thickheaded as he was, Aomine wasn't the kind to obediently listen when he felt annoyed so talking some sense to him was a real pain, even Akashi admitted he was sometimes a very handful boy.

"We're all looking stupid! Especially the guys! I just have to look at Midorima to creep the hell out!"

Momoi burst out laughing followed by Ritsu who was still hiding half of her face behind the leaflet. Listening to his complain in that outfit was too hilarous.

Unlike Midorima, he looked like a fiery girl just as he was. Coiffed with a lovely bob hairstyle separated with a red headband, short hair seemed to suit him more than long hair matching his usual fresh image that so particular about him. Not changing his habit in spite of the girl uniform attire, he wore it very casually. His blue shirt was a bit disheleved, loosened near the neck where the compulsory black ribbon was dangling around the collar as he was certainly too lazy to tie it. The apron he had tied aroung his waist wasn't a good omen for the future considering how messy it was with tea and coffee stains all over that showed how brutal his service was.

Fortunately the magical crown of flowers was here to reajust his poor behavior. Ritsu didn't know who had this simple idea but it really changed a person's appearance.

"I could say the same, Aomine." reacted unexpectedly Midorima. Just by glancing at him, everyone could tell he was at the end of his rope. "It is unsightly to see you like this as well."

"For a library girl, you sure talk a lot."

A sudden cold wind blew through the class and lightnings sparked between the two proud «girls» challenging each other by gaze. No matter how Ritsu looked at it, that scene was too absurd. Her two manly friends dressed as girls were bickering like...two girls whose rivalry was just cause by trivialities.

"Okay you two, that's enough! Get the hell out of here and go hand out leaflets! I can't stand it anymore!" intervened a boy with two ponytails as he kicked them out the classroom and left them some leaflets which Midorima and Aomine stared at, pissed off.

"By the way, call Takeda and Maeda back if you see them! We need their help."

"Ah?! I don't want to go around school in that outfit!" exclaimed Aomine, definetely against to parade like that.

"Like I care! You two are useless here! Now do your job!" The boy kicked them and slammed the door under their nose leaving them in the dust.

Behind the door, the two continued to argue loudly putting the blame on each other until they stopped; both focused on something in the distance when Aomine suddenly took a sprint in the opposite direction followed promptly by Midorima who tried to keep a low profile.

Both girls exchanged curious look and glanced back at the door window where they briefly caught sight of a familiar red haired boy passing in front of the café.

As everything became clear, the two girls laughed.

* * *

><p><em>As always thank you all for reading, following and reviewing my story!<em>

_Feel free to review!_

_The next chapter will be update shortly. _


	17. Festival Arc (2)

When they left the café, Momoi had been charged by her desesperate classmates to keep an eye on Aomine and Midorima to prevent any fuss.

While walking in the hallway, the pink haired girl removed her wig and raised her head happy to feel the fresh air through her hair again.

"This summer is so hot!" Momoi flapped her hand close to her face. "I'm beat! Since the festival opening, I always have to keep a watch on Dai-ch...Aomine-kun...and Midorin too..."

"I think the main reason is only you can truly get a hold of those two especially Aomine-kun. You sure know how to handle him. You two are close friends? You sometimes call him «Dai-chan»."

Momoi nodded with a peaceful smile on her face. "We're childhood friends. Since we were little, we often used to play and watch basketball matches together."

"Is that why you decided to join the basketball club as a manager?"

"Hm! I love basketball! This sport is at once so simple and complex. From basic movements to elaborate tactics, alone or in teamplay, novice or pro, it's always fun to watch basketball!"

"I'd never thought one day I'd call you a basketball freak too."

Ritsu was astonished by Momoi's passion for the sport, though she never doubted she had this flame in her considering she became a manager of the basketball club, it went beyond expectation. That cheerful tone she used to talk about it was fully suffisant to understand that.

"I'm not the same." She said in a jest as she sticked her tongue out.

Maybe but not everyone could handle the first string sustained training and provide helpful datas like she did. She was a true asset of the club from what she heard long time ago.

"They're lucky to have you."

"Don't say it like that. You're making me blush." She put both her hands on her cheeks and wriggled shyly which made Ritsu crack a smile.

Momoi Satsuki was truly one of those pale lights that formed altogether the glorious Teikō basketball club. A simple glow yet so warm.

"Anyway, Asaka-chan, I'm happy we're friends!" She declared this out of the blue looking at her straight in the eyes. "So since it's not often we're only between girls, let's make the most of it!"

Her heart skipped a beat, how sweet Momoi was. Her pink haired friend took her by the hand and pulled her in the hallway.

"What are you going to do about Aomine-kun and Midorima-kun?"

"No need to worry. Nothing will happen!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Boys are somehow predictable." Momoi smirked showing a certain confidence on what she was claiming. "When Aomine is going to be tired of visiting the festival, he'll certainly laze around in a quiet and cool spot given the summer heat, too hot to lift a finger. He won't move till noon until his stomach starts growling." She went on explaining, rendering Ritsu completely speechless. "And Midorin is definitely with him. They are both on the same boat so he won't let him get away and let him laze around quitely. As we're talking, they must be arguing."

Althought it were mere assumptions, Ritsu didn't have to think very hard to imagine them follow Momoi's prediction. Outside basketball, Aomine was the type to go at his own pace, doing things when he felt like it. So of course he'd take a nap instead of parading in a girl outfit, it could hardly have been otherwise. As for Midorima, his seriousness could not tolerate his teammate's easygoing attitude.

Momoi was very familiar with their behaviour pattern, showing she cared deeply about them as player and friend. Her capacity analysis was high, she even went as far to look over her players habit and behaviour to have complete data. She was the ideal manager a team could dream of.

"You're kind of scary, Momoi-chan."

However, having Momoi as an enemy would be terrifying in a sense. Her intel was detailed, and accurate to booth, she was a true database for allies. Consequently if there were allies, this also implied enemies and better not be on that side with Momoi's keen senses. All the datas she kept had mutilple purposes but the main one was to get the upper-hand. In every aspect. In Basketball or not, she could likely disarm anyone with just intel.

"That's mean, Asaka-chan! I'm just scouting for the basketball team." She pouted cutely. "Do you want me to reveal some secrets about you?"

"You even did research on me?"

"Hm! Because I like you! I also collect datas of those I like."

"W-What kind of data...?" Ritsu cringed as she heard it, though she felt happy to know Momoi was fond of her.

"Relax. Just common datas for now! Like your blood type is A, your birthday is on 14th April, you learned to play volleyball when you were in 4th grade, you have a little brother, your favorite food is matcha ice cream especially the one in that small restaurant near the station, your bust size is..."

"W-Wait! I've heard enough!"

Ritsu shut Momoi's mouth with her hands before she revealed out loud something futile. How could she be so well-informed about her privacy?... To even know her measurement, she was a fearsome scout.

"Really...I don't know how you get those datas and I don't want to know it..."

"Well, they can be helpful when you need to know something particular about someone..." Momoi tilted her head with a mischievous smile. "...Like Akashi-kun."

Suddenly her cheeks became bright red and she stammered unable to let out a simple word. Oh god, she knew about her utter failure two weeks ago when she tried to invite Akashi to a have lunch with her.

"Murasakibara-kun complained a lot ever since Akashi-kun had made him undergo a spartan training."

"Aha...I-I know he had told me everything."

As she promised him that day, they had met up right after practice to vent their frustration by eating cakes. Murasakibara was a bundle of nerves until they arrived to the tea shop whinging about Akashi's punishment when her got off lightly even she was the mastermind. Well «mastermind» was a strong word for such a simple-minded plan but she still held responsability.

Remembering that day, she scrutinized her friend realising she may have not chosen the right person to tell her idea.

"Maybe you'd have been a better choice." She must have some details regarding Akashi's habit or behaviour.

"Huh? M-Me?" Momoi strangely stiffened as she looked up to the ceiling.

"Yes. You may have certainly discern some weakness about him...If he has one though."

"No-no-no. Don't involve me in any of your scheme." She gestured her hands in front her.

"Er...I never mention or intend to do something against him. I was just saying I might have had a slight chance of success with your help."

Momoi laughed nervously dropping her eyes on the floor her foot spinning in a shy movement.

"No sweat, after my failure, it's understandable that you don't want to be involved with me. In any case, I'd never put you under such danger."

"Don't take me wrong, Asaka-chan!" She gasped. "If you ever need help, I'll be here! It's just...! Don't tease Akashi-kun too much! He's rather hung-up on that aspect."

"I'm not teasing him...To be more accurate, I'm the one being made a fool of." Ritsu shrugged folding her arms. "From the start, my feelings are genuine. But he just don't get a girl's heart, does he?"

"Well, Akashi-kun is a boy. Although he easily grasps other minds, a girl's heart is too irrational even for him to grasp it in its entirety."

"Figures."

The two girls burst into laughter. A girl's heart could get the better of Akashi? A part of truth might lie in her words, though a love confused Akashi would be as rare and spectacular as a solar eclipse. Such a view might never occured, but their imagination worked perfectly for them.

"You care for him, don't you?"

"Encountering a guy like him only happens once in a lifetime. I better treasure him. Don't you think so?"

A radiant smile loomed on her friend's face, nodding wholeheartidly. Full of spirit, the girl turned tail and skipped, followed by Ritsu walking quietly by her side.

* * *

><p>"Next time, write me a form of all my personal data you collected." Ritsu said while Momoi was humming cheerfully squeezing a pale blue chick bolster in her arms. "I'm being worried that you're so knowledgeable of me."<p>

Strolling on the second year floor, they had stopped at a special class event that were testing friendship in the form of a quizz contest. Momoi wanted to try it as she fell for colorful handmade chick bolsters which were the prize for the team that ranked first. In each session which lasted twenty-five minutes, three duos of friends were competiting and had to answer questions. The quizz was divided in two rounds, the first were general knowledge questions and the second, the longer one, consisted in answering intimate questions that were asked to each duos like what was their favorite color, the best memory they had together, etc... And the duo who had the highest score won.

Momoi and her was hugely successful during the first round answering almost all the questions. But the second round was where her pink haired friend revealed her true face. While she could only answer basic questions concerning Momoi, the latter got a perfect score.

Thus she gained the MVP title of the day and got the fabulous prize, the pale blue chick bolster.

That was the reason Ritsu felt a bit worried.

"Tehehe, where do you want to go next, Asaka-chan?"

They had gone to most of the interesting attractions. As she looked over the program, she felt uneasy as if someone was observing them and that was not the first time. She noticed it just after they had finished their second attraction. At first she thought it was just an impression but that feeling of uneasiness was lingering. She tried several to identify a suspicious character but everytime resulted in a fail.

Riled up by that bothersome feeling, she turned back and scanned the crowd and as always they were nothing unsual.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you feel like someone is watching us?"

She stared at her cluelessly. "No, I don't. And who would do that?"

"Maybe it's one of your admirers. You're quite popular among guys."

Indeed Momoi was renown for her beauty in school. As she heard, a lot of guys confessed to her and suffered failure.

"Impossible..."

"In any case, I don't want to be stalk by some pervert!"

She grabbed Momoi by her hand which startled her and they started to run down the hallway. As they tried to cross the crowd, Ritsu glanced back and caught sight of a strange squirrel mascot who tried to follow them in spite of the kids getting all excited around him.

Now she thought it back, that huge squirrel was always in the picture when she tried to figure out who was watching them. She didn't pay attention to him, the kids was so keen on him that he didn't arouse her suspiscion.

So it was him! That damn squirrel!

"A-Asaka-chan, slow down!"

"Look behind you! There's someone suspicious following us."

"You mean the squirrel?!" She shouted as she glanced back at the mascot who tried to open up a way among the crowd.

"Exactly. I think it's that pervert who's been watching us. We're going to corner him!"

For now she had to isolate him. Ritsu and Momoi ran to a less crowded place and when they took a sharp turn, they stopped and lurked in wait of the squirrel.

He followed, not expecting a trap, but before he could do anything he fell flat on the floor as Ritsu tripped him up. The cardboard he was holding crashed in a loud noise echoing in the quiet hallway near the two girls' feet.

"That hurts~!"

Ritsu and Momoi backed away when the defeated squirrel tried to stand up.

"Momo-chin, Asa-chin, you meanies!"

That nonchalant voice and those nicknames.

"Murasakibara-kun! Is that you? Why didn't you call us out?" Momoi helped him get up as the poor giant had some difficulties to get on his two feet with that huge disguise.

"I did...But you didn't hear me." He replied when removing the mascot head.

As he stood before them in his huge squirrel disguise, they couldn't help but smile at his cute appearance. Some lock of hair that usually hid a part of his face were pinned by a black hair clip revealing his sulking face, frowning slightly with his lips curved downward like a child who had been refused a candy. His face was constrasting with the happy face of the squirrel mascot that had a broad smile and big black eyes glittering with dreams and happiness. His joyous face may come from the fact that a red cape was attached around his neck turning the ordinary squirrel into a superhero. No wonder the kids were crazy around him, the cape changed everything plus the costume seemed to be tailored as it fit perfectly Murasakibara's broad build, giving the kids an impression of a super giant squirrel hero.

"Of course we couldn't with that costume and all the noise!"

"But Asa-chin seems to have noticed me. She always looked my way when I tried to catch you up...Why did you run away?"

"I didn't really notice you until now, Murasakibara-kun. I thought some pervert were watching us. That's all...But I'm glad to find out it was only you."

Ritsu gave a knowing smile to Momoi who responded in a faint chuckle leaving the purple haired head in deep thought.

"Then I want you to apologise for what you did earlier."

"What?"

"I want you to buy me some snacks!" At the idea, Murasakibara stopped sulking and quivered like a happy child.

"Aren't you preying on Asaka-chan's kindness?"

"Hum...No. It really hurt when I fell. Asa-chin is a brute..." He replied casually with vague movement of the head. "And it's easier to ask you than Aka-chin ever since he got mad at me."

"If that's not preying on, then what is it?" retorted Momoi half-heartedly.

"No I won't buy you anything. I'm not Akashi-kun's substitute." The giant boy frowned upset to be refused. "I'll apologise in my own way. If I talk to him, everything will be back to normal, he'll buy you snack again."

"No, I want snacks. I'm sure if you talk to him, it'll be worse...You always screw up when it comes to Aka-chin."

"I see you trust me a lot." Ritsu said with sacarsm vexed by his honesty because he saw right, she never got the upperhand with that alien named Akashi. "Then why don't we make a bet? If I fail, I'll buy you any snacks you want, however if I win...er...I'll think about it later."

"Asaka-chan!"

"Something's fishy. Asa-chin is too assertive." His animal instinct awoke, Murasakibara eyed her suspiciously like she was trying to trap him. "...It's like flying piggies, it's strange..."

"Because you had seen one?..." Momoi asked stricken by a nervous laugh.

She was compared to «flying piggies» when she kindly offered her help to reconciliate him with his red teammate, though it wasn't a matter to meddle in because Akashi had certainly overlooked their little trouble by now. Moreover, before the festival he had his hands full with all the preparations and the basketball practice, so he probably didn't find the time to care about his teammate's feelings. And knowing Murasakibara, he didn't make the first move to talk to Akashi as it might hurt his own pride.

"And you're unfair, Asa-chin."

"Why?"

"You know Aka-chin won't punish you heavily even if you do the worst thing to him."

"Oh sure he won't bother to punish me. He'll kill me right away."

A blank ensued between the squirrel hero and the two girls.

"Asa-chin, you cheater, I'm through with you." Vexed, Murasakibara put back the mascot head and fidgeting in impatience. "But I'm hungry~! I've been assaulted by kids...people want to take photos with me...strange girls hugged me...No one wants to buy me snack...Everyone is mean..."

With that super squirrel costume on him, he didn't know how comical his whinge was.

"I didn't ask you, Murasakibara-kun, but what your class is doing for the festival?"

"A photo booth. With animal costumes. Everyone can dress up and take photos..."

"I want to try it!" exlaimed Momoi and she begged Ritsu with sparkling eyes to head for the photo booth. She gave in, sometimes it was hard to bore a stern face against her candor, she was really enjoying the festival.

"Can I come with you?" asked Murasakibara tilting the mascot head.

"Yes! We'll take a souvenir photo together!"

"Can I have snack after?"

"It depends on Asaka-chan's mood."

"Why me exactly?"

"Because you have money!" said both her friends at the same time.

That being said, the squirrel showed them the way.

* * *

><p><em>Phew. Momoi got her moment! <em>

_Now then, only Akashi remains. Ready for some Asaka and Akashi moments? (It was about time, you all think. I'm right?)_

_I'm sorry..._


	18. Festival Arc (3)

"Uwaaaaaa~!" was the shout Momoi let out when she saw the long, very long waiting line in front of Murasakibara's class. From the entrance along the hallways excited girls was squealing waiting to get inside, plus the two hours of waiting time didn't seem to make them abandon. On the contrary, they were all fired up for an unknown reason.

"What kind of trick did your class pull on to have so many people?"

"It must be him. Apparently he's very popular. I think he's a model. I forgot his name though...What was it...? It begins with a Ki...Ki...Ki...Ki...«Kimoi»..." Murasakibara nodded to himself persuaded he had found the name of his classmate.

"He'd cry if he heard you." said Ritsu back in a monotonous tone as she already knew who he was talking about."That's not nice."

"You mean all those girls are here for Kise-kun?"

"Kise...? Ah! That was his name." The purple haired boy just remembered the name of his shiny classmate. "Yeah and there's even more girls than the last time. They're all so noisy."

Momoi and Ritsu watched the long line and thought simultaneously that they wouldn't have the patience to wait two hours or more for a single photo.

"Maybe we should give up."

"I agree. It'd be a waste of time."

"But you don't have to wait. This waiting line has been set up just for his fans." clarified Murasakibara as he put the smile back on Momoi's face.

"Then if we want to take a picture with you..."

"Hm. We can do it now."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Inside the class, Kise's fans were all over him, posing with him being dressed with dog ears on his head and had paws as hands. As the shiny model he was, he took the pose with his fangirls also dressed with animal feature but considering the never ending line, a long and tiring day awaited him for sure.

After taking a glance over the model, she turned to Momoi who was chosing her animal accessories with care, apparently the mouse feature seemed to have catch her eyes as she was staring intensely at the cute round ears. Meanwhile Murasakibara went to inform his classmates in charge of the photo.

"Look Asaka-chan!" Momoi put the mouse ears and the muzzle wriggling happily. She was too cute for words. "What are you going to wear?"

"I'm still chosing." There were all sorts of accessories, the choice was so large to even know where to begin.

"Try this!" Momoi showed her a fishy hairball.

"What's this?"

"A lion's mane!"

"And you want me to wear this...Tell me you're joking."

"You'd look cute in it!"

"Your definition of cute is definetely wrong, Momoi-chan." Momoi advanced toward her with a mischievous smile on her face, trying to put the mane around her head. She backed away when she collided with Murasakibara who grasped her shoulders at Momoi's request. Cornered, she removed her crown of flower and put the mane.

In the end, she had a strange hairball around her head and she thought twice about taking a look at the mirror given her pink haired friend's reaction who was thrilled by the result. Ritsu turned to Murasakibara whom she tried to get some support but maybe she was asking too much of him.

"You're funny. Like a sun with a weird face."

"...Can I remove it now?"

"No! You'll take the photo like this!" Momoi didn't let her say a word and placed themselves before a beach background. "Ah! Don't forget the paws!"

She urged Murasakibara to place himself between them.

"All set! Smile!"

Even if she wasn't fond of the get-up, Ritsu played along a bit apprehensive of the final photo. They grabbed each arms of the squirrel all smiles who was posing like a real hero sticking out his chest and his hand on his waist.

After the clicking sound of the camera, she was relieved to remove the mane but Momoi wanted to take another photo because Murasakibara had keep his mascot head on.

"Ready? Take the pose!"

With that her cheerful friend was satisfied. After several minutes of waiting, the printed photos came out. Momoi was all excited with the two photos in her hand. Ritsu was curious too and when she came upon her face, she couldn't help but laugh, she looked so awful next to the chirpy squirrel and the radiant mouse.

"We look ridiculous!" jested Momoi. "Next time, let's take a photo with everyone!"

"That's a good idea."

"Looks like you came to like this mane."

"Ah!" She was too engrossed on the photos that she forgot this ugly hairball.

"Can we go eat now?"

They couldn't remain strict toward him any longer, Murasakibara had been very compliant even though those kind of girly things wasn't his cup of tea.

"What do you want to eat?"

The purple haired boy was ecstatic at Ritsu's question.

"I want―"

"Mo-Mo-Momoi-san!" A boy cut him off as he braced himself to speak to her pink haired friend. "C-Can I take a photo with you?"

He was certainly one of Momoi's admirers.

"But I'm not part of this class event..."

"Just one please! I really like you!"

A very devoted one to boot.

"What?! If she says yes, I want to take one with her too!" A jealous one appeared making Momoi very uncomfortable.

Then more and more boys flooded as they heard the commotion, all of them wanted a photo with her as it was surely a once in a lifetime chance for them to immortalize this instant.

The poor Momoi was completely overhelmed by the boys' excitation gripping tightly the photos near her chest while backing away from them. The room was suddenly filled with loud shouts from the boys and squeals from Kise's fans...It was chaos, some boys and girls began to argue blaming each others for the annoying ruckus.

"Leave Momo-chin alone." Surprisingly Murasakibara faced them standing as a huge wall between her friend and those tiny boys who dared to ruin their moment when he neared his goal of getting snacks freely.

Despite Murasakibara's wall, the boys's excitation didn't wane, in fact his intervention had the opposite effect as they pestered him to move aside and let them talk to Momoi.

"...So annoying...!"

Now they had pissed off the giant squirrel.

"Momo-chin...You don't want to take photo with them, right?"

"N-No, I don't...Why are you asking this now?"

"Then, we're leaving. I hate all those obstinate guys...They're pissing me off."

Murasakibara put back the mascot head on again and lifted suddenly Momoi up like a feather under the astonished gaze of her admirers who quieted down before the giant's strengh. With the delicacy of a woodsman, he put her pink manager on his right shoulder just as he would carry a sack of potatoes and rushed in the crowd, not bothered to knock over like a rugby player those who stood between him and food.

Anyhow no one could stop the starving giant. It was a real mess.

"Murasakibara-kun! Wait! You forget Asaka-chan behind! Ah! And my bolster too~!" Ritsu heared Momoi echoed in the distance, before infuriated admirers ran after the squirrel hero who kidnapped their sweet princess.

Left behind, Ritsu had a crazed look, the lion's mane still around her head, not exactly knowing what she was supposed to do from now. Running after them or waiting for things to calm down? After giving a sigh, she remove the mane, put back her crown of flower on her head, picked up the chick bolster as it fell on the floor when Momoi had been lifted in the air; and left the classroom.

The second option was the less troublesome.

* * *

><p>Alone again, the calm was rather relaxing after that hectic episode in the photo booth event.<p>

Poor Momoi, she wondered where Murasakibara had taken her and how he would manage to shrug her fanatic admirers off because a super giant hero squirrel running around the school campus was like a big black spot right in the middle of blank paint. In other words, he wouldn't be able to shake them off.

"Come to haunted house and have the most thrillling experience with your friends! Don't be shy~!"

A boy in a shabby ghost costume, as he just had a white sheet with two holes for his eyes covering all his body, was shouting across the hallway invinting people to give a try of the haunted house.

And it worked on Ritsu. Ghosts and cie had always picked her interest, with all the mystery and the thrill it brought, though she may not be mentally prepared to have a ghost appeared in front of her.

She headed to the event but stopped her track, wasn't it too lonely to go there alone? First it would be better to find someone, maybe she could try asking a member of the volleyball club. Just when that idea crossed her mind, she caught sight of her blazing friend climbing the staircase. Well, Akashi could do the trick.

"Akashi-kun! You come at the right time."

"Are you scheming something against me again?" He said as a greeting.

"What a greeting. I'm not scheming anything."

"It was a joke."

A joke? Did that word even exist in his vocabulary? She was persuaded he was asking her very seriously like he was already tired of her lousy plans, plus his face wasn't smiling at all.

"...That was not funny." She tilted her side to side, Akashi being funny must be actually pretty terrifying sight. "You're in good mood to feel like joking."

"That's the purpose of a festival. You too seem to have fun. That crown of flowers suits you well." His stern expression finally relaxed.

"It's a souvenir from Momoi-chan's café. They give a crown of flowers as a welcoming. Even the staff also wear one."

"I see. That explains why Aomine and Midorima wore one."

"You actually saw them?"

He nodded. "They're hard to miss. I'll probably stop by when I finish my tour."

When he mentionned his intention to visit the café, a strange image flashed in her mind : the fearsome Akashi Seijūrō wearing a crown of flowers... That guy was definetely not cute, even that simple word associated with him made her shiver. What a dreadful image.

She was doomed if she said it out loud.

"Contrary to what you think, a crown of flowers can suit me."

"Wha...Are you an esper?!"

"It's written all over you face. You're quite easy to read."

"Well, excuse me for being like that." More like he was an alien specialize in reading mind. Ritsu brushed it off and preferred to change the subject. "Your tour, you said?"

"A tour of some game booths."

"Eh...how unexpected. I didn't imagine you spending your time playing games." Her eyes were fixed on that strange bag that was quite big and completely full. "So in that bag is..."

"All my winning prizes."

"You won that much! How many game booths did you squander, Akashi-kun?"

"Most of them. But I never saw the prize you're holding during my tour."

"Y-You're interested in the chick bolster?"

"Yes. I want it in my collection."

His eyes were intensely fixed on the pale blue chick bolster, his creepy interest worried Ritsu. The festival mood even had effect on him. And what sort of collection did he have?

"I see...Momoi-chan and I won it at a friendship quizz contest."

"I shall participate then." He declared with a smirk.

"Seriously? With who?"

"Who else but you?"

"A-Akashi-kun, it's a friendship quizz constest meaning that we have to know about each other a little." She didn't like his piercing gaze as if what she just said was plain obvious.

"In that case, tell me about you since you are unconfident." Akashi tilted his head vaguely a bit bored by her unsureness.

"Wha...! Is that how you ask a friend a favor?" She gasped in a exegerrated way.

"As friends I don't understand why I should use a polite way to ask you a favor, Asaka. And the more you talk, the more we're wasting time. So I ask you a second time, tell me about you."

Unlike her moment with Momoi, she wasn't feeling that warm and fluffy sentiment in her heart when Akashi considered her as a friend, his commanding tone told her otherwise. He really had a particular way to express his friendship, but well, she couldn't expect him to utter sweet and gentle words even being her friend.

"...I'll help you but at one condition." She said at her own risk, he certainly wouldn't be mad at her if she set one condition...as a friend of course.

"I'm all ears."

"I want you to accompany me to the haunted house event. After that, I'm all yours."

"Fair enough." Ritsu thought he would put more fight but she was surpringly mistaken. "Let's use the haunted house event to know more about each other." Akashi indicated her to show the way not leaving her breathe.

"Ritsuuuuuuu! Did you heaaaar from Masame! Oh, hellooo thereee Akashi!"

Here comes trouble. Hoshino dashed to her with apparently an important news about the captain. She halted before the ignorant Ritsu and shook her swinging back and forth using all her strengh.

"Masame is also participating in the Stamp Rally competition! And guess who's her partner?"

"Who...?" Ritsu didn't have a choice but to ask as Hoshino kept staring at her. "And do you even remember that I told you to not involve the captain in your plan?"

"Oh shut your mouth, Ritsu! Her partner is the student council prez!"

"You're kidding! How did she manage such a thing?"

"No idea! But those two are an hindrance to my love plan! So I thought of a counter-measure!"

By the look of things, Hoshino had already thought of a back-up plan which was a very bad omen as always. She meant any harm in having a mixed opinion of her senpai but if truth be told Hoshino should just leave the brain thing to Hibari.

"If she chooses the top of the student body, then I need someone of the same calibre to win! So~!" Filled with confidence, she outstretched her arms ready to welcome Akashi in her embrace. "I, Hoshino Wakana, hereby choose Akashi Seijūrō as my partner for the Stamp Rally competition."

"Why formal speech?..." She was flabbergasted by her high level of stupidity. "And that logic of yours is completely wrong!"

"That's where you're mistaken, piano girl! Akashi is the best choice to go against two brains or even an army. Just by looking at his face, I can tell he's more wicked than Masame. I'm sure he'll find a way to annihilate that freaking duo and bring me victory!"

Even her had a crazy image of Akashi as she seemingly took him for the Demon Lord that would strike down her foes in her love quest.

"I thought your ultimate goal was to find love, not trying to kill Hibari-senpai."

"The path of love is full of sacrifice. Plus Akashi had all the requirement to be the perfect boyfriend! He got brain and is good-looking. He's my perfect match!" She drew nearer to the quiet red haired boy who still hadn't protest against the silly idea and with her fingers she formed a heart placing it between her and Akashi. "See?"

"You intend to bind Akashi-kun with your cursed love?!"

The image of those two together gave her goosebumps, no matter how long she looked at them, they were diametrically opposed.

"«Cursed»? No, I'd rather say «fateful»! It was a sign that I found my soulmate when running into you!"

"Don't play with words!"

"So cutie-kun, wanna play with big sis?" Using her charm, she moved a little closer to Akashi trying to twist him around her little finger in a very suggestive way.

"Sounds interesting."

"Hold on a second! I won't let you have him!" Refusing to hear him accept her senpai's absurd request, she cut him off as she separated him from Hoshino pushing the boy behind her and stood steadfastly before her. "He already has plan with me."

"Tsk! Since when are you aiming so high, you sneaky girl?" Hoshino grunted. "You have your eyes on him too?!"

"He's only a first year when you're in your third year! How can you bind such pu-pu-pure...? boy with a curse?! He didn't even get to f-fall in... in...love yet! Yes, that's it! He still hasn't met his first love! So let him enjoy his youth!"

"You don't seem very convinced by what you're saying, Ritsu." noticed her senpai as she fumbled for words.

"I...I might have take it too far." Trying to shake off Akashi's strangely calm aura, she went on. "But Akashi-kun is m-mine for the day, so give up on him."

"And let my chance to win? No way in hell! Move!"

"Wait! I didn't finish yet. I have a suggestion for you." Hoshino was about to shove her aside but reconsidered curious about what she had to say. "If you need someone of the same calibre of the student council president, then I think the basketball captain is also a potential candidate. Nijimura-san is the best counterpart of the president. One might lead the students, but the other leads a national renowned team including four weirdos. You should think about it."

"Shūzō! I completely forgot that thug! He still owns me a favor! He can't refuse!" She shouted realising the basketball captain option existed."And that guy is on par with Masame! Not a bad idea, Ritsu!"

Much to her relief, Ritsu successed in straying the conversation topic to Nijimura for whom she spared a thought as he would shortly go through the worst of his festival time.

"Akashi, do you know where I can find that thug?"

"The last time I saw him he was playing table tennis with a club member." He replied the least bothered to put his captain in great danger.

"Thanks!" She turned back and dashed in the opposite way screaming in the hallway."I'll get you in my team, Shūzōoooooo!" And like a hurricane, she disappeared as she came.

She just had the time to let out a sight of relief before she had to deal with Akashi who didn't waste time to make her feel guilty. "That was a desesperate call, Asaka."

"Anyhow it works...and it's because of you I had to name a scapegoat."

"You even dare to put the blame on me?" He asked raising a brow.

"You showed interest instead of flatly refusing her."

"You didn't have to go to such lengths. In any case, I would have refuse her properly since I won't be able to participate in the Stamp Rally competition."

"Are you trying to disclaim all responsability?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm innocent." Ritsu folded her arms showing she was disagreeing with him. "And to prove it, look at the festival program."

Taking the flyer out of her skirt pocket, she glanced at Akashi waiting for further explanation. "When is scheduled the Stamp Rally competition?"

"At two pm. Oh, but registration are opened one hour early." She read the competition details.

"Now look at the event below it."

"Two pm - «The Sleeping Beauty»...Oh! The play...It totally slipped my mind."

"Got my point?" smirked Akashi when she finally realised it.

Again she had been fooled by that alien. He was right, she condemned a poor innocent to the worst event of his life and it might even have an impact on his future because nothing could defy ancestral legend.

"Why do you have to be so ambiguous?!"

"You jumped to conclusion too fast. Your futile attempt amused me though, even if it was of poor taste."

"...Well excuse-me, but I have to remind you, you told Hoshino-senpai about your captain's whereabouts." A bit vexed, Ritsu said as she was still hanging on small pride that remained in her.

"Do I?" Meaning he didn't and lead astray Hoshino.

"That's sly of you."

"Then we're birds of a feather." He affirmed as he rubbed salt into the wound. She apologized to the basketball captain for all his future misery.

"You really should stop your jokes." She replied in a half-hearted tone.

Even though she liked him as a friend, she didn't want to be associate with him, particulary when it came to guile. He was a notch above her or even a few more above but things worked perfectly for her the way it was. What kind of girl would she become if she followed Akashi's footsteps?

"I was serious this time."

...Certainly a very bizarre one. Well, fortunately innocence saved her from such a fate.

"Like there's a difference..."

When he turned his back on her, a brief smile brightened his stern face.

"We still have things to get done, Asaka."


	19. Festival Arc (4)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH...! IIIIIIRRRKK! NOOOOOO!"

Before the door, Ritsu and Akashi were welcomed by horrendous screamings coming out of the obscure room, certainly the voices of the current visitors. For a simple thrilling experience, those screams were quite horrific which notch up a bit her excitement, she glanced from the corner of her eyes Akashi who was browsing the poster of the event. To think she would actually share a private moment with him, and in a hauted house no less, that was something she would have qualified as ridiculous and inconceivable a month ago but here she was, with him, ready to challenge the Hauted House.

"Are you new challengers?" asked the host wearing a false small axe sticked into his head.

They nodded exchanging looks.

"Akashi...and Asaka...!Together!" He realised zooming in on them with one big eye. "Wow! Such strong challengers! Will you be able to beat the Haunted House?"

"Beat?"

"Yeah. It's a small treasure hunt with, of course, lots of surprise inside!You'll see!"

"We can already hear that." She jested. "That some awful screams."

"Aha! Don't expect your hunt to be a walk in the park! And let me tell you that a real ghost roams inside it. "

"Really?" asked Akashi rethorically taking it as a basic attempt to arouse the visitors' interest.

"I can't say more or it'll spoil the fun! Well then, which course will you choose? The friends or the lovers?"

"Because there's two paths? What's the difference?"

"Never heard about haunted house being the best place to strenghten bonds?" He chirped while his brow were twiching like mad trying to hint some possible development between Akashi and her.

"You've just made it up now."

"Aha, better see it yourself then! Darkness reveals more about a person than light!" He affirmed in a superhero's stance."So friends or lovers?"

When Ritsu turned to Akashi, he shrugged letting her choose as there were no matter for debate.

"Ah! I forgot to mention that the lovers path is more challenging and you can get a unique prize. Hehe."

"Something you've made up again?" His snicker made her suspicious.

"No, what he said is the truth. It's written on the flyer." Strangely, Akashi spoke up and handed it out to her. She read it and it was there, the course description written on bold characters : «_**Want to add some thrill in your love life or find the courage to declare your flame then the Lovers Course is made for you! Across the darkness, search for keys to win your beloved heart! And obtain a unique prize with the Heart key, the ultimate love treasure (only in this course)! Through this experience beyond reality, you'll never let go of your partner! **_ »

"So far no one had found the Heart key! They were so scared, they only try to find the way out. Soooo~ which one?"

"The Friends / Lovers course." They answered at the same time, except there was one wild answer out there.

"How bold, Akashi. Have your eyes on Asaka?" He nudged him as he somehow felt related with his fellow. "Even a creep like you can't resist a cute girl's charm."

"Can I ask why the Lovers'?"

"I should be the one asking why you chose the Friends' path."

"I chose depending on our current relationship that is friendship...Unless you think otherwise."

"It's small details." He put a hand on his waist and looked at her in the blank of the eyes, she stared back unsure of why he got serious. "Friends or Lovers, those are just words to add some relief to the course event. Overall the Lovers' path is the best in term of amusement. Moreover it's not mentioned anywhere that this course is solely for couples."

"Oh crap Akashi, you're serious?! I take back what I said! You've got no heart and where's the romance?!"

Akashi disregarded his remark. "And I prefer when there's challenge with winning prize at the end. Challenges are very exhilarating."

In short, he was looking forward, his red eyes were scintilling at the prospect of an interesting challenge. No matter how mature and wise he may seem, he still remained a kid at heart in spite of everything. This rare side of him was almost heart-warming, actually it was the very first time she was referring him as a «kid». Peering at him, whose character gave rise to smiles...

...A crown of flowers could well and truly suit him...

"After you, then." She didn't need to say more, the joy was certainly shown all over her face. As he affirmed she was easy to read, so why not put it to her own convenience when with him.

They exchanged looks, Akashi smiled back satisfied of her decision and both turned to the host who didn't follow what just happened.

"We'll take the Lovers course."

"...Oh boy, don't act so lovey-dovey when you're not even a true couple." He sighed in exasperation while opening the door of the haunted house."Good luck~!"

* * *

><p>Inside, they were walking down a narrow and straight corridor where fake candles shed a dim light making The spider's webs that covered the walls shimmered in a eerie way accentuating the lugubrious atmosphere of the house. At the end of the corridor, a coffin stood before them, a creaking sound followed as the lit opened slowly but the inside was empty, no trace of a vampire.<p>

"Fresh blooooood!" When suddenly a shadow leaped out behind the curtain near the coffin. Surprised, she squeezed the chick bolster staring blankly at the incoming vampiress who was brought up short due to their lack of reaction.

"No scream? Too bad...It usually works." said the girl disappointed of her fail attempt while taking a peek of her visitors. "Uwa! Damn, of course that trying to fright two weirdos is beyond my ability! Never thought of seeing you two here and together no less!" Cheered up by this stupid fact, she turned to them happily. "Tehehe, here for the Friends course?"

"No, the Lovers."

"NO WAY! Since when you two are...!" Ironically, they managed to make the vampiress scream.

"Nothing of the sort. We're here for the unique prize."

"Huh? What a let down." She muttered then she fetched a flashlight behind the coffin and gave it to them. "Take this. You'll need it for the course."

Ritsu took it and switched it on, checking if the flashlight worked fine as a beam lit up her face.

"Now." She opened a curtain and bowed slightly. "Will you be the first to find the Heart key? Hehe. See ya!"

They walked in and the curtain closed up leaving Akashi and her in absolute darkness.

"Wow, I can't see anything." In the course description, they didn't lie when they said «across the darkness», the darkness was so thick that she couldn't even see the end of her nose nor the hand she waved in front of her. That was where the flashlight came in handy. "Ah! That's better."

She inspected thoroughly the place still standing near the entrance with Akashi beside her. From her observation, the room was rather small and empty. There were to each sides of the room two tables where horrific three cut heads was lined up leading to two doors.

"Left or right?" She pointed the light back and forth between the two paths then she lit up her face giving her a shady impression but less than Akashi's, the shadow on his face accentuated his sternness.

"We obviously have one flashlight so splitting up is not an option. It's too dark."

"I thought it'd be no problem for you to go on without light though...since you can definetely see in the dark."

"For your guidance, I do not." He reacted to her silly claim in a flat tone. "Besides explain me why I should be the one going without light."

"I don't like the fact of being in the dark."

"Thence don't assume I'm not feeling the same."

"You dislike dark places?" She didn't believe her ears, that was some secret.

"Let me ask you back the same question." He started walking ahead of her approaching the left entrance.

"...I'm not afraid. Still, I'm not at ease either. Would that be suffisant?"

"Here you have my answer."

"That's dishonest, Akashi-kun."

"You want me to phrase it?"

"Forget it. It won't feel genuine." She followed from behind while pointing the beam on his back, his shadow was casted on the wall giving the impression he could be engulfed by it at anytime. "Nevertheless, it's hard to believe you could feel insecure. You're always composed."

When she got closer to him, he turned and she saw his lips curled up into a scarcely discernible smile as his shadow slowly stretched above them before becoming one with the darkness.

"It's a question of control."

«Control», no other words, could suit him more. Emotions, speech, act seemed or rather was under his control, his sagacity was unrivalled for his age. It was not anodyne that his persona inspired both awe and fear to his surrounding, never she had met a boy like him hence the reason she defined him as an alien. Nothing pejorative though, he was just different from the other.

Maturity was the sign of great wisdom but it also meant that one's freedom was restricted if put in an very extreme way. For the simple reason that spontaneity tended to fade over time, and that character trait was a quality of youth just as innocence and to become mature one had to throw those naive concept and keep a control over themselves. Akashi was just a boy who had grown faster than everyone else. No more, no less.

"Even so, in your case, it's overbearing. I can hardly imagine you panic or simply lose control of yourself."

"You think highly of me."

"Because you have another opinion of yourself?"

"I wonder."

"You wonder...?" He resumed his track and opened the left door before disappearing behind. "Wait! Don't go wandering alone."

"...We have to move forward."

"See, you don't need me or the flashlight." She gave a long sigh as she had guessed right from the start, he could see in the dark.

She took the lead inspecting the new room in search for the Heart key or others keys but strangely the flashlight began to flicker and the next minute, they were plunged into complete darkness.

"It doesn't work anymore...You've got to be kidding me!" She mumbled trying to make it light again. In vain. "Do you think it's part of the of the Lovers course scenario?"

"Hardly. There no enjoyment to get from being in total darkness, especially for a treasure hunt."

"Apparently the flashlight adds more difficulties to our challenge." She joked about their current situation in which there were no matter for laughter, they saw nothing ahead and didn't even where to head first. "But it's rather creepy. Maybe we should go back to the entrance, we're just one room ahead."

"Impossible. There's no door handle."

"Spare me your joke, Akashi-kun."

"We're locked. We have to find another exit."

"Ah...Troubles comes one after another..." She squeezed dejectedly the chick bolster. How would they find something without light. "The positive point is that I'm not alone. But really what bad luck..."

"Indeed." She heard his footsteps moving around the room, he was certainly trying to figure out an action plan.

In that instant, the room was dead silent, the festival merry ambiance couldn't reach such cold darkness. They were just the two of them, only the sound of their faint breath livened up the place. Subjected by obscurity, she stood there, before the door, following by ears Akashi's whereabouts, his light steps braving the unknown. Undomitable before the dark oppression and unwavering to fear, his presence was blazing amid darkness.

"You're very calm"

"I don't hear screamings coming from you so I'm assuming you too are in a rather calm state."

"That's not what I meant...You're behaving exactly like usual. For someone who feels a bit insecure, I didn't hear any complain nor a change in tone. You have some crazy self-control." She glanced around fully aware that it was pointless considering the void surrounding them. "Even darkness can't prevail over you."

"It's a bold statement."

"You command admiration, Akashi-kun. Your existent itself is bright, laying low every shades of darkness. Someone like you won't fall."

His footsteps stopped. In the silence, she was unsure at what distance Akashi was from her.

"This may be the price to stand in the light."

Since the day Hibari opened her eyes, she had thought hard on a way to impose herself more but the sacrifice part bothered her. What did she have to lose in order to rise? She was conscious she had to make a uncertainties had been haunting her for several days as she still hadn't figure out what she was expected to do.

"The price, you say?...Interesting."

"I'm merely supposing."

"Then allow me to follow through with your ideas." He started to move again hearing his presence coming closer to her. "Darkness is commonly associated with weakness. Do you know why?... For the simple fact that darkness requires less effort to reach, we just have to let ourselves indulge in it, slowly sinking into the void and become pawn of our own fate..."

At each steps, she felt oppressed by his aura unable to rely on her vision to see his solemn face.

"...Whereas the light is the privilege of the strongs. Losses and sacrifices are one of the multiple faces of power. No one can stand in the light without being aware of that. Yet it doesn't mean we merely have to sacrifice anything just to attain it. That way of thinking is a fool's pride attempting to deceive himself."

She didn't care what look he had, she just wanted to get rid of that bothersome feeling she was talking to a stranger.

"The cost of light is far from being cheap, sacrifice is only a part of the process, its real meaning comes from the consciousness of what we have to lose and how we use it to benefit us. Thus is the compensation to stand in the light."

In the end, her assumption came to the same conclusion as him, no matter how tragic it was.

"You have strong principles, Akashi-kun. I can understand why darkness can't reach a person like you. Really someone like you won't fall."

Per se...

"Or rather, you cannot. Your natural charisma is your strengh. If you were to ever fall, everything would collapse around you."

...That what was his compensation to power. The burden to never fail.

She extended her hand before her grazing unintentionnally his arm which startled her. His distance was this close...? There were less than a meter that seperated them.

"What is it?"

"Ah...nothing. I thought you were...farer."

Akashi didn't say a word.

"...It's hard to evaluate distance in the dark. And I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable now, I miss my vision."

"I agree. We better move on and find quickly the keys." Hearing his bag full of prizes rustling got a faint smile out of her. Even in the dark, he didn't forget their main objective : search the keys to get every prizes possible.

"You never lose focus, don't you?" Akashi didn't reply yet she could easily imagine him with a peaceful smile on his lips.


	20. Festival Arc (5)

"It's really hard to notice something..."

*Bump*

"Ouch!" When she said that, she banged into a small hard box ensued by ringing sound. "D-Did you hear that?" She asked while rubbing her shin.

"Yes. I got the key."

"Already!"

"You just have to follow the sound to know its position."

Ritsu rolled her eyes, He may deny the fact he saw nothing in the dark, she was more and more convinced of the contrary. She never heard him bash into something or complained about their current situation, for him it was like a stroll on a park.

"Good work, Asaka."

"Say that to my shin. It really hurts."

Since the hunt beginning, Akashi had currently found four keys. They were unsure on how many were scattered around the haunted house but they had yet to find the Heart key and more importantly the exit.

"Don't you have the impression we're going around in circles, Akashi-kun? It's been a while that we're stuck in here. We already have inspected five rooms. Even if they are small, the haunted house can't be this big."

"Well observed. From my conclusion, they set it up as a small maze, hence that impression of going around in circles."

"So the doors with no handles are not here to prevent us from turning back but to lead us astray."

"Yes. However this maze is far from being complexed."

"If it weren't for the dead flashlight..." She added to his observation. "Crossing a maze in the dark for a treasure hunt. Honestly, our current situation is really the worst."

"We still haven't encountered that so-called wandering ghost." By his flat tone, he was absolutely sure that this ghost never existed.

"Now that it comes to my mind, our course is awfully quiet. No one tries to scare us. The only noise that fit the mood are the screams coming from the friends course..."

"I supposed they can't take action just for safety reasons and the use of flashlight would ruin the mood. Or more simply they bet everything on the decoration that we cannot see."

"Ah...I second the last one. I came across weird things when we were searching for the keys and I prefer to ignore it." To the touch, she could somehow figure out several part of the decoration. For exemple, it was easy to know to recognize a squeleton but most of the time there were unknown thing that literally gross her out. She still had the icky feeling on her fingertips. Sometimes she was thankful for that damn dead flashlight. "That's the only advantage of us being in the dark."

*clatter* *clatter* *clang*

"W-W-What were those noises?" Startled, she perked her head up at the sudden ruckus.

"Here you have your scary moment."

"Akashi-kun! Now's not the time to be joking!"

"It can't be some random noises from the Friends course, it's closer to our position." He concluded the least surprised. "Let's check it out."

She sighed deeply, miffed to be the only idiot to fright at strange noises.

They stepped in a new room and as always she followed closely Akashi to avoid any strange objects. While trying desesperately to make the flashlight work again by shaking it, a flash came out. She didn't even have the time to let a cry of joy, the light went off again...

"I really want to throw it away..."

*Splash*

A rectangular gelatinous thing landed right in the middle of her face.

"Oups."

"You did it on purpose, don't you, Akashi-kun?"

*Splash*

"Again! You're fully aware I'm behind you, aren't you?"

"Be on your guard, Asaka. Likely konjac jellies are hung up here and there."

"...Your warning only comes now!"

Akashi was, without a doubt, having real fun...at her own risk sadly.

Like he did in every room to, her red haired friend walked along the wall to estimate approximatively the room width and layout. They took longer time than they did in the others meaning the room was, by far, the biggest they had come upon. Moreover by touch, it seemed to be less furnished, they surely bet on the jellies for surprise effect.

"Asaka. Are you scared to the point of holding my hand?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sorry, I'm lost."

"...!"

"W-W-Who was that?"

*rustle* *tap* *tap* *rustle* *splash* *tap*

In the dark, she didn't know what Akashi was doing but it sounded very hectic. She was hitting the useless flashlight so hard on her palm that she managed to make it light again but when it lit up, the pale face of a boy covered in blood flashed just before her.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Paniced, she let go of the flashlight that plunged into the darkness for the umpteenth time and clung to Akashi as she almost had an heart attack. She would have be perfectly fine without that vision of horror. Was it the ghost the host had been talking about? If not, a murder certainly had occured in the haunted house without anyone knowing it. For the short time his face were revealed, blood was dripping from his temple and nose while his immaculate white shirt had weird bloodstains on it.

"D-D-D-D-D-Did you see...i-i-it?" She stressed out gripping on Akashi's shirt, inspecting carefully her surrounding in spite of the dark.

"Only the back."

"W-W-W-W-here did it go...?"

"Not far I supposed."

"H-He scared the hell out of me...!"

"I never meant to scare you."

"AAAAAAAH!" The unknown voice freaked her out again, its voice was pretty close to them. In her fright she was glued to Akashi while gripping so tightly on him that she could almost rip off his shirt.

"You manage to make Asaka scream twice. Not bad."

"Wah...!"

When he said that, she grunted as she separated herself from him. Her heart wouldn't stop beating like crazy, she totally lost it against that boy. But was it a real boy...? They didn't hear him coming, not breath sound nor some light footsteps, he even slipped through Akashi's radar. No wonder she had the fright of her lifetime.

"State your identity." Akashi went on.

"Ah...I'm part of the students in charge of scaring the visitors." The boy answered in a very poised voice, almost monotonous.

"I see. As a ghost, aren't you forbidden to interact with visitors?"

"It's the case...But I got lost."

"Lost? How can a member in charge of the event be lost?"

Being a student of the haunted house, he must have a good knowledge of each corners of the haunted house and more importantly possessed a flashlight.

"It's a long story."

"We don't have time for iddle chat. So keep it short."

"I lost consciousness."

Both Akashi and her was waiting the rest but only the wind blew.

"Er...Are you still here?"

"Yes."

"T-Then why don't you continue?"

"I told you my reason. You said to keep it short."

"But that's too short!"

His voice was rather soft to hear which soothed her a little despite the fact he was the cause of her close heart attack. Plunged into darkness, she couldn't put a face to him...no, to be correct she could but she didn't want to be reminded that bloody face. Nevertheless, during that short instant, she remembered his unique teal hair color and his wide opened blue eyes.

"Say, when you said you lost consciousness, did you get hit by something?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, you look pretty beat up with all the blood over your face. You must to have it checked, just in case." She took her handkershief out her skirt pocket and handed it vaguely in the air. "Here you can wipe it with my handkerchief."

"Ah, thanks. But the blood will..."

"Don't worry. You can keep it. It doesn't make much difference for me." Their hands banged into another when she was trying to find him and the boy took it. "So what happened to you? Don't tell me it's Akashi-kun who did that to you when he was «dancing» in the dark."

"Mind your words, Asaka."

"No, I got hit by the previous visitors. They forgot something behind, so I wanted to give it back to them before they exited. But when I catched them up, they got scared and in panic one of them hit me violently. I lost my balance and got knocked by something apparently."

"You're not even sure yourself?"

"My memories are kind of fuzzy. I must have fainted at that moment." He told them calmly. "When I regained consciousness, I didn't really know where I was. I tried to find my flashlight to know my position. Unfortunately, I didn't find it, it might have fell somewhere. So I decided to find the exit but in the end I got lost."

Apparently they weren't the only one with bad luck.

"Then you arrived and I took that opportunity to ask for help."

"Oh. The moment you hold Akashi-kun's hand." She chuckled as she remembered that stupid moment.

"It's hard to see in the dark...Why aren't you using the flashlight?"

"It's defective. We tried to turn back but we were locked."

"We're all in the same boat then..."

"It's been almost fifteen minutes or even more that we are wandering inside and no one worried about us."

"We have a rule : Only one group of visitors at a time and for as long as they have not cleared the haunted house, nobody can't interfere unless my classmates or I gave an alert for emergency." His explanation gave sense to their long and quiet stroll in dark.

"Your classmates? Except you, we encountered anyone."

"Normally we are three in the Lovers course..." He paused thoughtfully.

"In short, there's only you for the time being." summed Akashi moving by himself around the room.

"Yes. They went on their break a while ago and said I can manage alright by myself."

"That's why no one helped us! With you passing out!"

"I apologise for that."

"Well, you're not at fault, instead the two others should bear the responsability."

"He's right. You better take a break after that awful episode." She heared him agreeing."Now let's go find the exit."

"It will take time. We can't see anything."

"Well, we have Akashi-kun."

"I didn't know he was able to see in the dark."

"Me neither." replied Akashi approaching them. "If you're done talking, let's proceed. Asaka you lead the way."

"Aren't you a better scout?"

"No, the very purpose of scouting is to clear the way for those behind you and avoid them to fall. Yet when I lead, I always heard you bash into something even though you were right behind me. Despite the appearance, you are rather clumsy."

"In the dark everyone would be. And all the more to not let me lead. We should probably ask the ghost since he has a better knowledge of the place."

"Refused."replied immediately Akashi.

"You could at least let him answer and by the way, why?"

"You should have already noticed. He has very low presence. If he was to lead the way, we might lost him."

She noticed, that boy could truly be mistaken for a real one due to his lack of presence. During their talk, his position was easy to locate but when he fell quiet, his ghost-like presence took was very disturbing.

"We can always hold on each other's hands like elementary children to not get lost."

"Asaka. I made myself clear. You will do it."

"Is that how you treat a lady?"

"For now, you're nothing more than a shadow."

"Sometimes you can be extremely rude..."

Her lips were twiching a smile. Akashi, the king of guile, struck again, there were no ambitguity this time, she was clearly punished for all her daring words since the beginning of the treasure hunt.

"You two are funny."


	21. Festival Arc (6)

_Hello, everyone!_

_It's me...again...I'm back on the story! It was a waste to throw it away, isn't it? That was a real bad idea I had, really... Well, a lot happened in life. Plus as impulsive and moody as I am, when I decide something I need to do it right away...Ahem, sorry you have to cope with such a bad author._

_In any case, I'm definetely back to see the end of it! (If I'm not, just hit me, seriously. A good Kasamatsu's kick will do the work.) So to redeem myself, three chapters will be posted tonight. That's all I can update anyway!_

_Now, shall we see how the hauted house episode will end?"_

_Good reading!_

* * *

><p>Complying to Akashi's sweet request, she braved the dark not without risk with the two boys following her in indian file. Bruises were all over her legs and she certainly had one or two bumps on her head. Honestly it was like crossing an assault course instead of the lovers course. Plus they weren't two but three now. She glanced over her shoulder the two «gentlemen» who let her, the only girl, struggled in the dark while they were walking quietly as the way was cleared. She didn't ask to be treated like a princess but the least there could do was helping her, especially Akashi, she was convinced he was enjoying her complains at each obstacles.<p>

*clong* *squish*

"Erk..." She touched an unknown sticky ball, shaking her hand off to get rid of the slimy remnants on her fingers. "I'll never do a haunted house with you ever again, Akashi-kun."

"You're having fun, I see. Moments that only happened once are those we cherish for a lifetime, Asaka."

"It is wise of you." said the ghost boy a bit admirative of his words. "You two seems like good friends."

"We are good friends." corrected Akashi.

Fortunately, they were in the dark or else she would be embarrassed to have revealed her dumb face becoming hot as blood rushed to her head coloring her cheeks and ears in a rosy tone. She never thought of hearing that kind of declaration in her presence. The rarity of those words and with the simpleness he had phrase it made her heart fluttered.

"I'm a little envious. You have a good chemistry together."

"Oh...In my opinion, our relationship is more one-sided than mutual." She made the cutting remark while half-joking as she still felt bitter at his order of scouting the areas.

"Well, the saying «Spare the rod and spoil the child»***** would probably define it." He wasn't even embarrassed to say it.

"See. Our friendship comes down to this."

"See. He likes you."

A blank ensued after their simultaneous remarks then they both chuckled at their awkwardness.

Even a stranger was amused by their strange friendship, it said a lot about it. In any case, she had dealt with Akashi long enough to know he cared for his friends and expressed his twisted love in his own way even if sometimes it wasn't very well welcomed.

"By the way, why are you in the Lovers course?"

"Akashi-kun aimed for the ultimate prize."

"I never imagine him having such a passionnate side."

"That makes us two th―"

*swoosh *

"Wooh!"

*ruslte*

In a split second, she tipped over, after slipping on a slimy thing on the floor, and she fell flat on her poor friend who would in his turn drag the ghost down with him. Like a perfect domino effect, their three bodies slammed on the floor making a loud racket in the dormant darkness.

*cling* *cling*

"Argh...That's dangerous!" She said as she rubbed her lower back. Their fall was quite abrupt, but between the three, she was certainly the one who suffered less damages. She turned back to the boy who was still lying down flat."I'm sorry, I think I slipped on a jelly! You two are alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Akashi's voice came from above her which made her furrow her brows.

"Why do I hear your voice coming from up there?"

"Simply because I'm standing."

"Ah?!" She palpated the unconscious body under her. "So the person I fell on is...!"

"The ghost."

"But you were the one behind me." She tried to recall the awkward moment when a faint rustling popped in her mind. She knew well that distinctive sound. It was Akashi's full of prizes bag. A second after she stepped on the slimy thing, she heard it moving, meaning that alien had moved aside before being dragged down. "Wah...! Akashi-kun, you're the worst! You noticed my fall and you didn't even try to catch me!"

"I just had the time to step aside, you were already on the floor."

"Well, you could have just catch me instead of stepping aside. Despite your look, you're quite strong. And that would have been very galant of you..."

"In our current situation, there's no point in gallantry, this concept defies all logic as some of us may have either fall unconscious or get injured."

"To be correct, it's probably you who defy all logic, Akashi-kun..."

Ritsu closed her eyes in defeat, he was dead serious when he said that.

"...Asaka, we still haven't heard anything from our ghost."

"Ack! Do you think he's alright?" She gently shook him but she got no response. So she slapped him several time on the cheek. "Hey! Wake up!"

The boy got up in haze. "...Oh...I'm...alright."

His tone told them otherwise. She palpated his face and body in search of eventual injuries and much to her relief he apparently had nothing. Ritsu took hold of his hands and helped him get on his feet. Standing, he wobbled for a couple of seconds.

"Thank...you."

"I'm so sorry! You're sure you're okay?"

"It's okay. I should be the one asking..."

"I'm fine thanks to you...I'll be more vigilant, and sorry again." She chuckled shyly, feeling guilty for nearly knocking him down.

"I'm glad then but I'm sorry too for being unable to catch you."

His concern pierced her right in the heart, touched by his gentleman manners. He was the only who showed concern while Akashi gave her the cold treatment. As his friend she deserved a kinder treatment...really.

"Found it."

"What are you mumbling all alone?" asked Ritsu in half-hearted tone when she heard Akashi walking up to them.

"We found another key. I made the right decision in leaving the lead to you. You're very efficient."

"...I don't really appreciate that comment. And when did you hear the sound of the key?"

"When you fell. Your clumsiness has proved to be surprisingly useful for the treasure hunt. Great work."

"I don't know if I must feel insulted or pleased. And how many keys are there?"

"Let's ask him."

"There are five normal keys. Including the Heart key, it makes six." answered the ghost.

"All that left is the Heart key." concluded Akashi as he was playing with the five keys."Asa―"

"I stop you right there. I don't want to lead." She spoke first before Akashi ordered her to open the way again.

"You're very brave." His tone lacked of kindness as his enthusiasm has been brought short by his very own friend.

She ignored it knowing perfectly she was walking on egg shells the moment she cut him off. However she ran out of patience because of his lack of consideration. She knew for a fact that he meant no harm, yet she didn't appreciate the way he was using her.

"Well, I brave the darkness for you and only you when so gently requested. You should learn to appreciate such proof of love."

"So you want to play in that ground? Very well."

"I don't like that tone of yours."

"Likewise."

"You're going to lecture me because of this?"

"Wait. There is no need to argue because―"

"We're talking. Don't interfere."

Into a world of their own, Akashi and her shut the poor ghost up and continued like he didn't exist.

"That's my intention. "

"What, are you my mom?"

"Didn't you learn in grade school that insolence is never a good answer?"

"Okay. But concerning..."

"I don't believe it. You're talking exactly like her..." Ritsu mumbled, stricken by the awkward similarities between his mother's strict speech and his.

"...Asaka. You're going too far."

"Excuse-me?" She exclaimed. "It should be my line! You take my comment as insolence, but for me it reveals your lack of consideration."

"...The Heart key..."

"Really." Akashi gave a sigh. "You can be very childish."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you if you expected a more mature reaction from me." She said in a deadpanned tone, not feeling a bit remorseful.

"No. I didn't mean to offense you. I'm just surprised to hear you act like a child who use insolence as a way to get attention."

"...It has been missing."

Startled, her lips grew slightly apart. "I...didn't see that coming..."

"Now, you stole my li―"

"What did you say?" Akashi and Ritsu only realised now what the ghost boy had told them during their small talk.

"Oh, you heard me?"

"The key went missing. What's the meaning of this?" reacted Akashi.

"The Heart key was in possession of one of my classmates but he lost it somewhere in the haunted house."

"Isn't that unfair for a member to keep the key on him?"

"In truth, the one who keeps the Heart key wait for the visitors to reach the last room and if the group of visitors found all the five keys, he give them the ultimate treasure."

"Even so that's dirty play...Plus, even if he were to have it, we won't be able to get it since you're all alone."

Akashi exhaled deeply as the organisation of the event was too under par to his great displeasure.

"Unless we search for it."

"Are you seriously considering the search of the Heart key?" She asked back.

"I thought about it. However we can't drag any further the injured ghost for our amusement."

Despite their little argument, Ritsu was somehow pained to hear a shred of disappointement in his voice. And to say, he was looking forward for the ultimate prize.

"Besides we wasted long enough time in this event. Remaining here is no longer necessary."

"You can do without me. I'll be fine on my own." replied the ghost boy in a polite manner.

"You may be irresponsible, but we aren't. The priority is to find the exit. Quickly." As always, Akashi sounded pretty rash when in fact he was genuinely concerned about the ghost health.

"Thank you."

"Good boy. Alright, we're going."

* * *

><p>With Akashi in the lead, their walking pace went faster much to Ritsu's relief. The ghost boy revealed to be of great help when confronted to different paths as he was once again accostumed to the place. They sometimes lost their ways but with his precise indications, it was easier to identify the rooms they already visited and new ones.<p>

*cling* *cling*

Ringing bells reached their ears, the three of them tried to find out the location of the sound.

"Ah. That sound. We are in the last room."

"Finally." She sighed in relief, she had gotten sick of being locked in the dark.

All the three scattered across the room in search for a door.

"The exit door is hidden behind a wide curtain." added the ghost boy. "Oh...What...?"

"A curtain?"

"Over there." Akashi called them out.

He opened it leading to a small double-door entrance. Light slipped throught the small gaps of the door. At this sight, she cracked a smile as she would soon feel the light upon her face again.

When Akashi was opening the exit door, she turned back to check on the ghost boy who was nowhere behind her. Suddenly he pulled her hand back and swiftly replaced the dead flashlight by something cold and small on her palm then he soflty closed it.

"Asaka-san, Akashi-kun, thank you very much for your help." As he thanked them, he remained in the darkness just like a shadow while they rejoined the light. "And congratulations in beating the Haunted House."

On those words, he shut quietly the door behind them, leaving the two with a wild look on their faces as they parted ways after such intense adventure.

"Congratulations you two!" shouted the host and another girl for clearing the haunted house as confetti rained on them.

Ritsu was rubbing her eyes at the blinding light. They were locked in the darkness for so long, she could not stand the radiant and lively scenery before her. The merry noise of the festival filled again her ears, ray of lights illuminated the hallway reflecting the beauty of life, a beauty she had missed amid the darkness. She rose her head again and the simple vision of Akashi bathed in sunlight strangely warmed her heart. Truthfully his stern face had missed her.

"Phew~ I was getting worried. You were in there for almost thirty minutes and no sign of you two. Here I thought you'd clear the house in a flash. Unless..." The host didn't leave them breathe a bit. He approached them with a mischevious smile rubbing his hands together as he sensed an exclusive news. "Something happened!"

"Yes. Something did happen." She spoke up as her vision was finally used to the light.

"W-W-What?" He stammered, looking forward to bawdy details of their wild adventure.

"That was a very painful and long experience..."

"Painful and long?!..."

"Yes. Because of this." She placed the flashlight under the craze look of the host, following his gaze that came upon a small key with a heart-shaped tip. She gave an inquiring look to Akashi who was as stunned as her.

"THE HEART KEY! You found it! I thought it was lost!" He exclaimed zooming in on the key. "H-How?"

"I-I don't know! A minute ago I was holding the flashlight and then..."

A flash crossed her mind when she was gently pulled back by the ghost boy. "The ghost! It's him! He exchanged the flashlight with the Heart key..."

"Ah, the ghost? What exactly happened inside?!"

"I explain. Due to your defective flashlight, we crossed the haunted house in the dark. Then..." clarified Akashi before he was cut off by the host.

"You kept going in the dark!?"

"Our delayed time is suffisant to prove it." The host turned to Ritsu whom supported his friend's explanation.

"Why didn't you tell the others inside to call for emergency?"

"Your ghost was the only one inside and he had passed out."

"You knocked him out?!"

"No, we didn't. He told us that the previous visitors were the cause of his collapse." Akashi gazed at the closed door and added calmly : "You should check on him and bring him to the nurse office. According to Asaka, he was in a pitiful state."

The host and his classmate looked at each other. The boy grabbed a flashlight and decided to give a check.

"Hey, Kuroko! You're still alive? Your hero has come! WAAAH―"

They heard him scream through the exit door which made his classmate giggled. The girl clasped her hands and examinated the two challengers that had successfully performed the crasiest thing, that is to say crossing the haunted house in the dark.

"I bet you got the five other keys." said the girl sitting behind a desk where cardboxes were placed under it.

"You guess right." Akashi put all the keys on the table, followed by Ritsu who placed the Heart key near the others.

"You two are crazy!"

She bent down and searched the items in all the cardboxes. After a full minute of search, she stood up again while displaying their lots. Akashi smirked at their sight, his eyes were scintilling again in happiness as they strangely managed to win all the prizes. If it weren't for the missing Heart key that reappeared miraculously when they had given up on it. That was truly a stroke of luck...

A stroke of luck named «Kuroko».

"You're the very first ones who obtained the six keys!"

She hold out the first lot of prizes to Ritsu. Gladly accepting it, she looked into it. There were three enveloppes containing respectively a limited card for a month of free meals at the cafeteria, a ticket for free drinks at Momoi's class café and a free pass for some attractions in the festival; and the rest was a cute ghost key chain and a pumpkin notebook.

Akashi also inspected his prizes, his faint smile stretched into a bright one exposing his happiness. Her heart skipped, his usual sternness vanished during the short time his eyes were focused on the winning prizes. This picture of him simply smiling was so perfect to her eyes.

"Now then, stretch your arms."

Both of them extented their right arms on which the girl fastened a silver chain bracelet where entwined two thin bands of metal on the facing edge, one was silver the other band was red for her and blue for Akashi.

"A proof of your love. That's the ultimate prize of the Lovers course."

It looked cheap but she really liked it.

"Like it or not, now you are bonded!" declared the girl and came closer to them. "Isn't that the best prize ever?"

They nodded, Ritsu cracked a smile. In retrospect, their bad luck turned out to be a good opportunity to strenghten their bond. «Darkness reveals more about a person than light.» The host's words took on its full meaning. Had they never been lost in this little dark maze, they would have never been this close to each other.

"It seems you'll have to cope with me for a very long time, Akashi-kun."

"Likely. But it is not a bad prospect."

That alien was a great friend. A precious one. And his smile was the best treasure she got from that day.

* * *

><p>*"<em>Spare the rod and spoil the child." Regarding this saying, I used it because it was apparently the closest equivalent of the french saying "Qui aime bien châtie bien". I say «closest» because according to me, the english saying doesn't hold exactly the same meaning as the french one. It has a very slight difference...<em>

_I explain quickly the saying "Qui aime bien, châtie bien". I think there is an english expression close to it which is "Be cruel to be kind" (yeah that's almost the same meaning as the english proverb). However the french saying has this idea of teasing, or even bullying (depends on the person) the ones you care for out of love/ affection. So when Akashi is using the saying to define is relationship with Asaka, he meant it with that subtile idea. And, that explains why Asaka sounds a bit offended and Kuroko aka the ghost replied : "See, he likes you."_

_Yet, I don't totally reject the strict meaning of the english saying. Like I said, the meaning difference between the two saying is very slight. It could in a way define Akashi / Asaka relationship (but in a other context in my opinion.)_

_But well, it depends on how you see and take those two idiots relationship. __My note ends here. If you have question about it, just mp me._

_They finally cleared the haunted house! And this concludes the Festival Arc chapters. Well, concretely, the festival has not ended yet...! So yeah it will go on a few more chapters that focused on the long-awaited play!_

_It's time to shine!_

_Feel free to leave some reviews!_


	22. An epic love story (1)

In the improvised changing room, everyone got their hands full, either fetching missing items or running around the room from a student to another to help the actors getting dressed or coiffed. The performance was starting in less than an hour.

Ritsu put on the long and formless black dress with the help of one of her classmate in charge of the costume, then wore the black gloves. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled putting the pointed hood of her cape that covered just the back of her head. Her witch image was amusing to see, her whole body was plain black. She gave a twirl, like a little girl who got a new dress, making the long black sleeves and the bottom of her dress swayed by the enthusiatic movement revealing her black boots and letting the cape float lightly in the air.

"It's very light."

"Yes, it's to contrast with the Princess' heavy dress. At first, I thought the Witch dress was too plain but on you it gives off an enchanting vibe."

"For a witch, this sounds more like an insult." The girl laughed at her joke while she did a final check of the costume.

"Simple things seems to suit you the most, Asaka. Ah. Don't take it the wrong way."

"I"m not. It's true that I don't like flashy things."

"If I were to say that to Himeno, she'd yell at me."

Her assertion was correct, Himeno wasn't the type to be merely satisfied with simple things, eccentricity and coquetry are more accurate terms to define her.

Ritsu stared at the latter who marvelled at how the princess dress beautified herself twirling around to show off. A pinkish whirlwind spinned around the class, displaying her greatness to everyone's eyes, especially to certain jealous girls who still envied her role.

"Himeno, would you stop moving around for a second? We still haven't fix your hairstyle!" complained the girl in charge of Himeno. "Come back here now! You'll ruin your make up with sweat! Just by looking at you, I feel hot!"

At that particular word, the princess stopped and looked down on the girl. "What are you talking about? «Sweat» is a unknown term for a girl like me. Unlike you all, I'm a princess!"

Her claim incured the deaden wrath of all the girls. The princess role got completely to her head, even then it was a bit of an offense to all the humble princesses. Sometimes her haughty character was very difficult to deal with if there wasn't someone to restrain her. Like Akashi.

"We don't have the leisure time to wait on her. Instead of styling her hair, why don't we put a wig?" suggested Yoshiwara who was supervising the last preparations on the girl's side.

"A wig?!"

"Yeah. Your long black hair are wasting the costume. Pink and black mixed together are not to my liking."

"Who cares about your liking? And why should I wear a wig when Asaka is not?" Ritsu facepalmed at her name. "You think a blond witch is more credible?"

"We're already fixing her hair. Contrary to YOU! So if you have time to complain, get your hair styled for god's sake!" got impatient Yoshiwara, nettled by Himeno's attitude. "You're the last one that has to get ready!"

"Isn't that the normal? The princess has to keep everyone waiting." She sneered loudly, placing a hand near the corner of her mouth.

"...I give up. I'll go see if the boys are ready which is probably the case since Akashi-kun is over there..."Yoshiwara get out and went to the next room where the boys were changing.

All of a sudden, the girls heard a deadly scream, it was Yoshiwara. Some of the girls including Ritsu rushed in the hallway to see the girl in the King's arms surrounded by other boys.

"What the heck! Yoshiwara has fainted!"

"What did you do to her?" asked a girl as stupefied as the rest.

"The hell I know! She opened the door and then she passed out!" The King shook her. "Come on! Snap out of it! And why is she grinning like that?!"

Indeed, everyone was wondering why she had this blissful face.

"It's manifestly a heatstroke. Take her to a cool place and fan air over her. She'll eventually regain consciousness very soon." Akashi's poised voice ordered calm while revealing his fully dressed self to the light.

The prince itself was absolutely breathtaking. All the girls was awe-stricken by the emerging silouhette of their blazing prince, gaping as drool could almost dripped from their mouth. His majesty was brought out by that immaculate white tailcoat with an embroidered collar sewn in gold thread from where a gold lace came down and split into two to each side along them were fastened three golden buttons. The plain black pants with a thin strap of gold to the sides constrasted vividly with the pure white, adding a solemn charm to his imperial self emphasized by a flamboyant red cape over his left shoulders and partially covering his arm, attached by two golden lanyards passing under his right arm topped by a black and gold epaulette; and a red scabbard fastened on his belt that was holding a longsword, revealed by its black hilt. The costume was magnificient, yet it couldn't have given off the same aura on somebody else. That supreme aura came from Akashi himself, he didn't a need a crown to command respect, a simple feathered black tricorn was enough to suit the humble prince he was.

In a single instant, the blazing prince had conquered all the girls hearts. Not a word nor a breath was uttered during that sacred moment where girls indulged themselves to the sweet world of dreams, fantasising wildly of their supreme prince on his white horse.

"Hey...Your faces are all red...and very creepy by the way." freaked out the King as he gawked at the bunch of girls who bored the same blissful expression as Yoshiwara. The girls felt the temperature rising, that vision was almost too much to even bear to watch.

"I-I-It's the heat!" lied a girl averting her eyes from Akashi.

"Don't all faint over us! Go drink water or something!"

"W-We won't, dummy!" retorted another girl who snapped out of her fantasy.

"Good then. Are all the girls ready?" asked Akashi melting all his girls classmates hearts again.

"W-We're all ready except for Himeno..."

"I see." All the girls jolted as his red eyes stared at them, examinating thoroughly the costume of each girls. "The costumes are very well-made. That's great work."

"T-Thank you! We did our best!" exclaimed the girl that had supervised the costume making.

"Oh my! Akashi-kun, you're resplendent! Like a true prince!"

Himeno hurtled out the changing room and ran to her prince for the day.

"Likewise."

"Hehe! We match perfectly together! We'll be the star couple of the school festival, you can count on it!" She fawned over him while mincing under the astounded gaze of the rest of the boys. "Say, Akashi-kun, after the play, d-do you have some free time?"

Everyone gasped when she asked him out, the next second everyone shifted their attention to the latter in wait for his answer.

"Some other time maybe. I have a prior commitment with somebody else."

"Who?!" Himeno cried aloud as she expected a positive response even if it was Akashi. She cleared her throat, trying to stay a refined girl in front of him. "Ahem! Who, may I ask?"

"A friend."

Ritsu knew that prior commitment he mentionned was the friendship quizz constest and this mysterious friend was none but her. As for a quick explanation, something odd happened. After they cleared the Hauted House event, when Akashi and her reached the second year floor to participate in the contest, Momoi's bunch of admirers assailed her, bombarding her with one question : where was her pink haired friend. Immediately riled up by them, she fled dragging Akashi along her. Their escape resulted in a tremendous waste of time that her red haired friend didn't mind to let her know after he made the bunch of idiots scram, bored to run around aimlessly. And here the reason why they had posponed it after the play since they had to attend a last briefing with the whole class and had to prepare themselves.

"Can I tag along too?" Himeno wouldn't let the chance to spend the festival with Akashi slipped so easily. Plus she was suspicious about the gender of that friend, already scheming something if it was a girl.

"I only need one person for―"

"I can just replace that person." She cut him off to spout nonsense.

Akashi slightly narrowed in eyes, his annoyance passed unnoticed to the princess and the rest of the class, except Ritsu. By the look of things, soon some tears would fall if she didn't shut her mouth. Her assumption may be off the mark, but she couldn't let the prince break the princess' heart when they still hadn't stand on stage yet. So sometimes one had to show some self-denial for everybody's interest.

"Himeno-san. It's not nice of you."

The Princess glowered at the Witch's intervention drawing all the attention to her.

"I never ask your opinion, Asaka." Ritsu pretented not to hear her remark and went on as she repeated to herself she was doing it for the class' interest and not for that haughty princess.

"Whatever. You should take into consideration Akashi-kun's feelings. You're being a pai...selfish." Himeno's lips twiched nervously as Ritsu almost let slip out the word that was betraying her thought. "The least you can do is share Akashi-kun with his friends after the play. You're already keeping him to yourself during the whole play since you're his princess. And if I may add one more important detail...You two share a kiss at the end. Isn't that a unique privilege only a princess like you can get? I barely think he would kiss his friends."

Himeno became bright red at the mention of the kissing scene.

"So, it would be very gracious of you to let Akashi-kun spend time with his friends."

She hoped by rubbing her up the right way, she would eventually give up and leave Akashi alone before his legendary sharp tongue would make the poor princess cry and ruin her make-up.

"T-T-The kiss...with Akashi-kun...His lips on...mine..." muttered the princess lost herself in her world of fantasy then she sniggered and rose her head up with eyes full of stars shaking her prince's arm. "...O-Okay! Next time then! We can always hang out another time, Akashi-kun!"

Mission accomplished. No shedding tears, a princess fully animated by love and merry people.

"...Since we'll be sharing an intimate moment together soon."

Her finger brushed his chest tracing a line to his heart causing everyone to shudder by Akashi's reaction who seized instantly her wrist that made Himeno jolted in excitement and called Ritsu's name.

"I come to understand why witches had to die in stories... It is regrettable that this role fits you so well, Asaka"

She ignored the comment for her own good.

"She's a deceitful girl. Black is the best color that could suit a girl like her."

"...As always your kind words goes straight to the heart, Himeno-san..." She sighed. That was what happened when she tried to help a conceited girl. Good acts were never rewarded and gratitude was always expressed with contempt. She was too soft-hearted, and a fool to boot to let Akashi in the hands of that nasty princess.

"Then it means you do not know her well. White is the best color to define her." After putting the clinging pinkish princess in her place, he pulled her away. Finally free, his pair of red eyes shifted to Ritsu whose lips moved silently expressing her thanks to him. He nodded and turned to the whole class returning in his class representative role.

"Everyone is ready? Shino-san and the others are waiting."

"Yeah! By the way, Takaya is staying behind to look after Yoshiwara."

And the troop set off to the stage. The Prince lead the march, by his side the Princess, followed by the Witch and the rest of the actors.

* * *

><p>"Over here, Aomine-kun!"<p>

Momoi gestured and leaned forwards for her childhood friend to spot her among the countless heads that came to watch performances from different clubs wriggling happily from their seat. The boy fought his way through to reach one opened seat that Momoi kept warmly.

"Grab it." said Aomine handing a crêpe to Momoi and slumped on the chair. His nonchalant gaze fell on his teammates occupying the two seats next to her childhood friend and was very surprised to see them."What, the Midorima substitute plan worked?"

"Yep, when we get rid of them, we texted Momo-chin and she said to come here since they can't cause an uproar here." Murasakibara replied as he was devouring his fourth pocky box, leaving crumbs fall on his uniform he had changed into not long ago along with Midorima.

"They were completely taken in!" Proud of herself, the pink haired girl raised her thumb up. "Murasakibara-kun and Midorin had fooled everyone!"

"Eeeh..." Aomine gaped impressed by their feat.

A grunt was emitted right beside the giant body. Midorima was sitting to his left, his brow was twitching nervously preventing himself from making any comment on the previous situation.

The Midorima substitute plan, as Aomine stupidly named it, was in fact more a last resort solution than an actual plan. One hour ago, while they still were running around the whole school campus, they bumped into Aomine and Midorima who were lazing under a tree and decided to ask their help using the brief time break they gained thanks to Murasakibara's long legs. The two boys refused to put their pride at stake as they were still in skirts. For them, parading in the school compound like that was simply out of the question. How could they be the least credible in their girl outfit to stop a whole bunch of infuriated guys? Was what they told Momoi when she tried to persuade them.

But they were running out of time, an incoming dust storm burst into their view. Midorima and Aomine freaked out, they had underestimated the number of her admirers. In the urgency of the situation, Momoi thought of using a substitute that would wear her wig to let them think it was her. The two boys opposed but Momoi yelled back threatening them to add some changes to their training menu.

And so the substitute was decided by rock-paper-scissor. Midorima lost, Momoi and him exchanged their wig using Murasakibara's body to swap their place discretly, and the next second the giant carried Midorima in a bride style as the girl advised Murasakibara to hide Midorima's form when he was running. The giant scrambled. When the bunch of admirers was about to get past Aomine and Momoi, the tanned boy hid quickly his childhood friend behind the tree feigning ignorance while the guys rushed after the squirrel.

After recalling this moment, Momoi gave him a compassionate look, thanks to him she was able to secure herself from those obstinate guys. "It's all thanks to Midorin!"

"Mido-chin was really heavy. Plus it was hard to run and listen to him grumbling. And those guys were a pain to deal with when they saw him with Momo-chin's wig."

"By the way I didn't ask you how you dealt with them." asked Momoi turning to the boy.

Midorima reajusted his glasses. "...We send them to Asaka. It was the most efficient way to get rid of them since she was with you. Anyway, she seemed to have a lot of free time to spend. "

"EEEH?!" cried aloud Momoi startling the people around her who turned to her with round eyes. "How could you do that?!"

"Whatever. They swallowed it."

"B-B-But she won't manage to get rid of them all alone! We have to―"

"_The play_ _«The Sleeping Beauty», performed by class 1-A, will shortly begin in gymnasium B. I repeat..._"

"1-A? That's Akashi-kun's class!" At the announcement, Momoi calmed down and peered at the empty stage.

"And Asaka's. Meaning she's safe and sound."

"It's in your best interests that's the case!" She puffed her cheeks at her warning then took a bite of the crêpe. "So their play was programmed at this hour?"

"What, Akashi's going to act for real?" Aomine gasped in surprise.

"I don't know. He told me his class were performing a play but he never said a word about a role in it." Suddenly Momoi laughed it up, thrilled by a silly idea. "What if he plays the prince?..."

All the three boys kept silent as their silence was speaking for itself. Imagining their vice-captain as a prince charming was beyond this world. It would never happened.

The gymnasium lights slowly dimmed, several succint knocks on the floor announced the beginning of the play. As they silenced and drew the public eyes to the stage, three distinctive knocks echoed in the darkened place.

* * *

><p><em>Midorima sure has it tough during this festival compared to the others. Well, it could have been Aomine. But let's say Cancer ranked below Virgo this day.<em>

_Follow the beginning of the play in the next chapter!_

_Feel free to leave some reviews!_


	23. An epic love story (2)

_For the play, I inspire myself from the Grimm brothers' version of the Sleeping Beauty._

_Have fun!_

* * *

><p>[<em>Once upon a time, there lived a grieving King and Queen who wished for the most wonderful gift in the world, a child. And their prayers were answered as the Queen gave birth to a beautiful princess<em>.]

The narration part gave way to the actors that the sliding curtains slowly revealed.

[_Overjoyed, the King, decided to throw a party to celebrate the birth of their daughter. The news travel across the whole country and all the people came to see their new princess._]

In the center of the stage were sitting the King and the Queen on their throne surrounded by few extras that played the common people.

[_But also three fairies who was named by the King as their princess' godmothers._]

The three fairies made their entrance on the stage.

The King rose up from the throne and raised both his arms up. "_Today, we will enjoy ourselves to our heart's content as this day is marked by the birth of my luminous child!_"

The Queen took in her arms the baby doll that slept in the craddle place between the two thrones and placed herself besides the King and the two bored a happy face looking at the baby.

"_Look at our princess! She's a gift sent from Heaven!_" The extras hailed the baby princess and their majesties.

"_How right you are, my King._" Three soft voices sprung amid the common people that gave way to them, presenting the three sky blue fairies bowing courteously to their royalties. "_To celebrate such happy event, each of us will bless the little princess._"

The fairies advanced to the baby in the Queen's arms. The first fairy jiggled the stick upon the baby princess's face.

"_Princess, your beauty and your grace shall bedazzle the entire world._"

She stepped back and the second took her turn.

"_Your voice shall be as melodious as a nightingale._"

In her turn, the third fairy stood before the baby princess but suddenly the light went off. An awkward evil laugh pierced the darkness, heavy steps echoed as the light stage slowly lightened again and the Witch form, donned in black spoiled the feast, appearing behind the curtain.

"_Isn't this a charming party, I see here? _"

Ritsu gave a sidelook at the public and sighed internally, feeling a bit nervous to be under the spotlight as an actress and not as a pianist.

"_Oh, my!_ So e_veryone is gathered here..._" Just like during the rehearsal, she mingled within the crowd and made her way to the throne and teased the extra by grazing them with her fingertips and forcing herself to grin spitefully. "_Your people..._" Then reaching the two thrones, she placed herself at the opposite of the three fairies, letting like this the public to have a clear view of each characters. "_And those hideous fairies...Everyone is here to celebrate that little princess, «EVERYONE» exCEpt «ME»!_"

Her intonation went off pitch at the end, she had forced a little too much on her voice as she coughed faintly. While she turned to the King and Queen, she cleared her throat and followed up with her lines.

"_Maybe can I ask their majesties why?_"

* * *

><p>"Asaka-chan is playing the Witch?!" exclaimed Momoi trying to keep a low voice. "What a surprise...!"<p>

"I was right afterall. There was nothing to worry about her. She's doing alright."

Completely ignoring Midorima's comment, the pink haired girl stared in wide shock her sweet friend acting like a spiteful witch.

"Eeeeh... I knew something was wrong when she suggested the bet earlier. Asa-chin is revealing her true nature." noted Murasakibara, eating up his sixth pocky box while nonchalantly watching the play like he would before a movie.

"What are you saying, Murasakibara-kun!" Momoi elbowed him gently leaving the giant indifferent.

"I noticed as well. She had that side in her." topped Midorima in a dead serious tone, folding his arms after he finished cleaning his glasses.

"Even Midorima!"

"She looks nothing like a witch!" grunted Aomine, tilting his head to his two teammates who gave him back an inquiring glance whereas Momoi nodded, supporting cheerfully his childhood friend whom for once said something she wholeheartedly agreed with.

"That's because you are unsure of what she had had schemed against Akashi to make him have lunch with her." The tanned boy gaped allowing Midorima to continue. "She even dragged Murasakibara into it, and she managed to rob Akashi's wallet under his nose."

"Seriously?! " Aomine was the last informed of that event. "When did that happen?"

"M-Midorin, you're twisting the facts. It was Murasakibara-kun who stole Akashi-kun."

"Remember the day Akashi doubled Murasakibara's training menu? It was that day."

"And she didn't even get punished by Aka-chin later." added Murasakibara dejectedly.

His blue eyes were wide open then he shifted his gaze to the plain black witch who was laughing in an odd manner.

"She has more guts than I thought...!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahaha! Your majesties, I'm quite offended by your mistake.<em>" Ritsu feigned a pained expression, rubbing her cheek on the long wand mesuring more than half of her body. "_Forgetting a powerful witch like me, how regrettable!_"

"_W-We are humbly sorry!_" said the Queen dreading a ill turn from the Witch. "_But now you're here, let's enjoy ourselves, dear Witch._"

The Witch faced their Majesties with a smirk. "_Of course I'm here, invited or not, for nothing in the world I would miss such a magnificient party. And in proof of my goodwill, I shall bestow a beautiful gift for your little princess! A gift only a princess could dream for!_"

She advanced in a slow and graceful movement, making the King and the Queen back away keeping the baby out of the Witch's claw.

"_G-Guards!_" Shouted the King raising his arm as he commanded. "_Protect the princess!_"

"_Your Majesties are extremely rude to refuse a gift._" She feigned a pout just like Honda had told her to do during the rehearsal.

Two guards came hustling down the stage interposing themselves between the Witch and their Majesties. Again the Witch was offended and laughed it up.

"_How laughable! Do you think two mere guards can defeat me?_"

"_I don't see two guards, dear Witch, but five._" Claimed in confidence the King when three other guards cropped up onto the stage behind Ritsu's back and surrounded her. "_Chase her out!_"

Suddenly, for special effects, the light stage flickered accompanied with a thunderclap. The stage went back to normal. The Witch had struck down all the guards with her magic.

"_Well then..._" With no more obstacles, she placed herself in the downstage facing the public. "_I shall repay your ingratitude! Pay heed all of you and grave my words into your heart!_"

She outstreched her arms up then paused briefly for the drama effect.

"_On her sixteenth birthday, the princess shall prick her finger with a spindle and...SHE SHALL DIE! Nothing can undo my curse! AHAhaaaaHAHaaa~!_"

A thunder clapped again, the light blinked and the Witch went out of the stage as her evil laugh continued to echoe.

* * *

><p>In the backstage, Honda welcomed her back with sparkling eyes.<p>

"Ah, my Witch! You were so lovely, though your evil laughs were a bit odd to listen, especially the one at the end."

"Aha...Lovely...Not terrifying?" She asked shyly, removing the hood from her head.

"No!" She flatly said. "Instead of terrifying, I might say snide! Just like you!"

The backstage team giggled, Honda even got a smile out of Akashi resting in a corner with Himeno whom still gluing him.

"Oh! I didn't phrase it well!" Realising her mistake, she looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I just want to say that you're not a person who would shout at somebody out of anger instead you'll resort to sarcasm."

"Oh..."

Honda slapped her on the shoulder to cheer her up and returned to watch the play.

"Asaka, you have to hurry changing yourself for the next scene!" urged a classmate bringing her the next outfit she had to wear.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do not grieve my King, though my power alone cannot undo the Witch curse, I shall not let die the princess.<em>" The third fairy walked up to the baby doll and jiggled her stick above it. "_Princess, on your sixteenth birthday, you shall prick your finger on the spindle but you shall not die. You shall fall into a deep slumber and shall be awaken by a true act of love._"

"Y_ou have our deepest gratitude, kind fairies._" said the King as he was rejoined by the Queen faking to wipe tears.

"_My King, what a dreadful day. I can't imagine what will happen to our cute princess._"

"_I shall not let that spiteful Witch harm our child!_"

After the King's last claim, the stage darkened as all the extra and the fairy cleared the stage while the backstage assistants placed the spindle on the left side.

[_And thus, in order to prevent the curse from happening, the King decreed the prohibition of spindle use in the kingdom and the burning of all those ill-fated instruments...However._]

The spotlight flashed on a grown Princess, stepping for the first time on the stage, followed by two servants. Himeno took a glimpse of the public, then with a proud smile she held her head high and walked with a model-like gait taking the stage for a podium. Honda, who watched her first appearance, facepalmed as she had previously and countlessly instructed Himeno to have a more princess-like attitude instead of her usual self. But the girl carried out her instructions in her own style to Honda's great exasperation as the supposedly humble princess became a true haughty princess.

[_Those measures did not change the course of fate. The curious sixteen years old Princess would encounter her fate. Very soon._]

"_Princess, Your Majesties told us not wander off in this part of the castle._" The first servant said running after the Princess.

"_It is not safe here. We must go back at once._" The second tagged on. "_Or Your Majesties will get worry._"

The Princess turned a deaf ear. "_I'm intrigued by the place. It is the very first time I came here. We will go further!_"

"_Princess! I say we cannot!_"

Himeno stopped her track and turned slowly to the servants.

"_Who are you to tell me what I must do?_ _If you don't want to follow me, then leave me alone! Cowards should stay back!_"

She turned tail and hastened her track to exit the stage, the servants as well. The stage emptied while a shady old woman appeared and sat near the spindle when the princess' shrilling voice broke the silence.

"_Ah! I shall inform Father about those useless servants. They dared to leave a Princess like ME in a filthy place like this!_" She spoke aloud with a very high pitch voice mimicking surprise by gaping and gesturing in exgerrated manners, which were very far-fetched in that kind of scene. "_They are better off finding me quickly and do a correct job for once!_"

"Man, this princess is already damn annoying." Aomine yawned looking the Princess strutting on the stage.

"Their choice for the Princess is very interesting..."

"What a miscast." deplored Midorima. "But what I don't understand is their choice of making the Princess so arrogant."

"Well, she adds some freshness to the cast. In a sense, she's not the stereotypical sweet and naive princess like in fairytale!"

"...I still prefer the sweet one."

Momoi, Murasakibara and Aomine gasped altogether at his revelation, gawking at the dead serious face of their green haired friend. Sensing all their gaze on him, Midorima shrugged and added another comment to avoid any remarks from his comrades.

"...Instead of conceited princess. Don't misunderstand. I'm not saying I like meek girls."

"Ah. Mido-chin is trying to justify himself, meaning it's actually the truth."

"Murasakibara, I'd appreciate if you keep your comment for yourself."

"Aaaw~, Midorin don't be shy!" Momoi poked his cheek in a jest. "One day, you'll find your princess!"

Midorima almost choked himself at the «princess» word.

"For your information, I don't need a princess."

"Baa...After being carried like a princess, it's true you don't need one anyway." yawned again Aomine before Midorima's lucky item whacked him in the back of the head.

"Do that again!" Aomine provoqued his teammate who took him by his words. "You're dead, Midorima."

"I also think the same."

The two stood up from their chair right in the middle of the play turning away the public gaze from the stage to them. Momoi gestured while urging them to sit back as they drew inadvertently more and more people attention in their stupid quarrel.

"I'll beat the crap out of you at basketball."

"We'll see―"

"HEEEEEYYY! YOU!" At the princess' roar, Midorima and Aomine shifted their attention to the stage where Himeno stood downstage infuriated to have her glory moment ruined by two idiots. Momoi buried herself in the chair, embarrassed to be between them. "YEAH, YOU TWO! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! ARE YOU RETARDED OR WHAT TO RUIN MY GLORY TIME!?"

"AH?!" Exclaimed back Aomine as the princess' cocky attitude got on his nerves. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST IGNORE US?"

"BECAUSE EVERYONE HAVE TO LOOK AT ME! NOT YOU, MORONS!"

"MAYBE THEY HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BAD ACTING?!"

"That's enough. I won't allow such rude behaviors during a play."

Through the narrator's mike, a curt voice rung out, immediately casting a chill in the gymnasium. The whole colorful bunch petrified as their eyes were glued on the stage and shuddered at the possibility that their vice-capitain showed up on the stage.

"If troubles remain, I shall deal with it myself. Did I make myself clear?"

To their relief, he remained in the backstage, but a lingering feeling of apprehension fretted them as they were uncertain whether they were out of trouble or not since Akashi might have recognize Aomine's loud voice. So for now, they kept a low profile.

Back on the stage, the princess was in awe after being rescued by her prince that indicated her to continue with a vague tilt of the head. But she didn't react, her black orbs were full of stars thinking he had stood up just for her.

"Ahem!" Ritsu, disguised as the old woman, coughed on purpose in order to awake the Princess lost in wild fantasy.

"What?" She looked away from Akashi and suddenly came down to earth when she faced the public. "Oh, right!"

She cleared her throat and took up her Princess role again like nothing happened.

"_Oh, what do I see? I have never seen such strange object!_" She skipped all smiles toward the Old woman near the spinning wheel.

"_Are you curious, my dear child?_"

"_Yes, very!_" Himeno blinked like crazy trying to show her curiosity.

"_This is a spinning wheel. Do you__―_"

"_Let me try it!_"

She didn't let Ritsu say her lines properly. She approached her and in a swift movement she shoved her to the side, trampling on her foot by the way. Ritsu winced, holding her pain back without letting it show on her face.

The Princess took the spin and played with it. Then she came down to the center of the stage scanning the public and pricked her finger on the spin at the moment she thought right.

"_Aah!_" She staggered here and there, about to faint in any minute. "_What is happening to me?Aaaaah..._" Sadly, she was still standing. Now she was panting like she was affected by some illness. "_I feel my body getting cold...W-What is happening to me...!Aaaahh...!_" Her whole body quivered. "_I don't see anything...! Ooooh..._" After three endless minutes, the Princess finally gave her last breath.

Ritsu couldn't do anything but staring at the motionless Princess, her supposed death blew the whole public away. All the crappy acting for that...even an elementary schooler could have done better.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-Wha...?!" Behind the scene, Honda was in the incapacity to put words on what she was actually feeling from the Princess' improvised part.

The silent prolonged with no one uttering a single word. The Princess' perfomance had so much impact that Ritsu totally forgot she was on the stage.

"Hey, Asaka! Are you trying to waste my acting talent? Say your lines, damn it!" whispered the princess lying on floor as she turned creepily her face.

Ritsu get a grip of herself, she ran to the front and unveiled her head revealing to the public that she was the Witch.

"_T-The Princess has died...! Ahahahaaa! My, what a p-pleasant day!_"

The servants stomped their way to the center, discovered the sleeping body of the Princess and cried out in fear while the Witch took great delight in hearing the servants' suffering.

"_Good night, Princess! May you rest in peace!_"

[_On those last words, the Witch vanished, leaving behind her a mourning kingdom. The King and the Queen were inconsolable. However, all hope was not lost as the Princess was only sleeping, awating to be awaken by a true act of Love._]

The stage engulfed in darkness, three spotlights illuminated the fairies who were performing their magic by agitating their stick in the air.

[_Aggrieved by Their Majesties' sadness, the fairies decided to put the whole kingdom in slumber that shall awake the same day as the Princess. For years, they travelled across the world and told the tale of the Sleeping Princess in order to save the Kingdom._]

The spotlight went off for a couple minutes as the backstage team changed rapidly the set. On the background, the castle was erected behind a few trees and bushes made in carboard.

[_A hundred of years had passed. The slumberous kingdom almost sunk into oblivion if it weren't for the arrival of a young Prince from the Northern country._]

* * *

><p><em>Ahaha. Akashi as a prince will be saved for later! I'm still writting it.<em>

_Well, Asaka managed well as the Witch. But the princess is really something. As I was writting I didn't expect her to turn so bad..._

_See you soon, everyone! Hope you liked those three chapters!_

_Feel free to leave some reviews!_


End file.
